Iberian War of Roses
by Discet
Summary: A declaration of love goes terribly wrong; starting a series of events that will be difficult to curb. Taiwan forces Vietnam to make a choice. Fem.IrelandxFem.Portugal & VietnamxTaiwan. Yuri, AU. Gakuen Hetalia Fic. Please Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1   : Present

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. The Ireland in this is female, and does not have the same relationship with Bermuda. All other British OC's are the same _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland_

_Alexandria = Portugal_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Present **_

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Tuesday, 4:23**_

Portugal marched through the doorway to her shared apartment, dropping off her heavy backpack next to the door. She shared the four room apartment with her idiot brother Spain, who was luckily at soccer practice today. She sighed looking over to her backpack, which was brimming with random pages of homework she needed to do. She felt like she was going to be buried by her workload, stupid AP economics class. She had to get her mind off it, if only for a hour or so. She went to her own little room and closed the door locking it behind her. She went to her window and shut the shades careful to make sure no one could see into the room.

She went to her desk and opened a small drawer. Inside was a small composition notebook, in Sharpie was the blackened out words of "Biology Notes" and above it was "Diary". She opened the little notebook and out fell a old picture, falling facedown on the floor. She carefully picked it up and looked at it, a small smile across her face. The picture was a couple years old, back when she was in middle school and was creased over several times. It was a picture of her and her best friend, Ireland, under a tree in their old school. She had long wavy red hair, a smile on her face, and an arm around a blushing Portugal.

Portugal smiled, remembering that moment and placing the old picture on her desk and opening to a fresh page in her Diary. She plugged into her i-pod, putting on a old Paramore play list and begun writing a new entry.

_Tuesday, November 16_

_Today was a good day, me and Ireland went off campus for lunch ^_^ We ended up going to a old pub she had found over the weekend. The food was really good. She was wearing a new hair clip that made her hair look beautiful /. We're going to see that new movie this Friday… maybe I can tell her how I feel then…_

She put down the pencil for a moment, feeling a bit defeated, she didn't know how many times she had written that line down, each time she tried to tell Ireland how she felt she would always wuss out. A feeling of doubt would borough deep in her heart whenever she considered it.

Portugal went to write more when suddenly someone opened her door, instinctively she shut her diary, unplugging her earphones. Blushing she looked to the door, expecting to see her idiot brother. To her surprise it was Ireland, a pleasant smile on her face. "O-oh h-hi Kathy, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

Ireland just walked into the little room, sitting down on Portugal's bed "Oh you know, Arthur's just being an asshole again, decided to crash here for a few hours, you don't mind do you?" she said looking at Portugal

(A/N : Often when Irish revolutionaries plans failed, they would leave Ireland to avoid capture, often to the nearby coasts of Europe, like France, Spain, and Portugal)

Portugal looked at her for a moment then looked down with a sigh "Nah I don't mind, but… how did you get in?" she said truly wondering how she got in.

Ireland giggled a little "Oh, well when I knocked on the door there was no answer so I used that spare key you gave me" she said flashing the key "I figured I'd go wait in your room until you or Spain got home" she said heaving her backpack off her shoulders.

Portugal nodded, it all added up, except "Ok, but how did you get into my room? The key doesn't work on the rooms inside the house"

Ireland chuckled, not actually answering her. She simpley held up her lock picking kit "You weren't answering..."

"So you broke in? but why-"

"because, the locked door meant you were inside, but you weren't answering me. I didn't know if you had tripped and banged your head" she said her voice a little panicked "T-there could have been a gas leak o-or y-you" he stopped herself, blushing for a moment out of embarrassment of her release of emotion. Ireland had always prided herself on her tom boyishness, after years living with her brothers she learned to keep her guard up, physically and emotionally. "Y-You're my best friend Alex, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt" she said, looking away, rubbing her arm nervously.

Portugal felt the blood rush to her face _W-well at least she cares about me_ "I-It's ok, I'm fine" there was a few awkward moments of silence before Portugal broke the silence again "You want to watch some _Roma_?" she said as a suggestion.

"_Roma_? Isn't that that Anime where they personify all the major cities in Europe into human beings during the Napoleonic Wars?" she said with a raised brow.

"Yea why do you not like it?" she said fearing she had suggested something stupid.

"Naw, it's great! I just wish they would come out with a character for Lisbon already!" she said with a smile kicking off her shoes.

Portugal smiled glad she liked the show too. She booted up her computer while kicking off her shoes as well, "Personally I just wish they would come out with Dublin, it's been rumored for like 4 months now"

* * *

_**Tuesday, 8:52**_

Ireland and Portugal were sitting comfortably under Alex's blankets, watching as Paris kept bitch slapping everyone in his way. The room was filled with laughter, soon the episode came to an end, both of them nearly in tears. "Oh man, that Paris is hilarious!" Ireland said holding her sides in laughter. She glanced over to the window, the smile suddenly dimmed "Oh geez it's getting late… I better be heading home" she said with sitting up in the bed.

Portugal looked over at her friend "Really? Already?" she said sitting up as well

"Yea, Arthur may be an asshole, but the fact is, is if I don' get back and kick em' in the nads, no one will" she said swinging her legs off the sides of the bed putting her shoes back on "Sides me n Scotland have a score to settle in Gallic Soccer" she looked up realizing something "Say where's Spain, shouldn't he be home by now?" she asked grabbing her backpack and standing up.

Portugal shrugged standing up to walk her out "Eh, he's probably hanging out with his idiot friends again, he'll get here eventually, why you want to know?"

Ireland looked down and away, a tinge of red on her cheeks "Well I was just hoping to see him before I left…"

Portugal let out a small sigh "You _still_ have a crush on my brother don't you?" she said a bit annoyed.

Apparently the tone of voice was lost on Ireland, as she just blushed and shook her head "N-No of coarse not, I know you don't want me to date your brother, I wouldn't betray you like that" she said trying to be convincing, and failing.

Portugal sighed _I don't want you dating anyone… _regardless she went to her door and opened it for her friend "Yea, yea I know" she said rolling her eyes in a friendly way as if saying 'Sure you don't'

Ireland passed her heading towards the small apartments door "R-really I don't" she said opening the door

"I'll see you tomorrow Kathy" she said with the ever sarcastic smile on her face and a small wave. Ireland closed the door behind her, and Portugal let out a deep sigh. _Stupid brother. What could she see in him_. Dragging her backpack in with her she dropped it by the bed. She sat next to her window, looking through her window garden to watch Ireland walk off down the street. At one point she looked back and gave a small wave, which Alex promptly waved back. Once Ireland was out of sight Portugal returned to her mopy attitude. Her eyes refocused to the small garden in front of her, 6 little red carnations, her national flower, lying beautifully in the small patch of dirt. A small smile appeared on her down trottened face, the flowers always reminded her of Ireland's beautiful red hair. A thought suddenly came into her head and she smiled .

* * *

_**Wednesday, 7:46 **_

The next morning Scotland came out from his families house to get the paper, Wednesday's was always his turn to get the paper. He reached down to pick up the paper and realized it was slightly damp. Looking up a bit he saw shattered pieces of glass, which he guessed had once been a tall kitchen glass before the paper had nailed it. Lying on the sidewalk, looking helpless was a single red carnation with a small tag on it

_For Ireland_

Scotland picked up the flower and smiled a wide smile "Oh... this is going to be fun day, OH IREEEEELAND!"

_

* * *

_

_**End of Chapter 1

* * *

**_

**So ya that's the first chapter, hope you all liked it, done as a favor for Lunargift of deviant art. I love her Hetalia art. I really love the story I have for this. **

**Oh ya would anyone actually watch Roma? Cause I would =D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Escape

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. The Ireland in this is female, and does not have the same relationship with Bermuda. All other British OC's are the same _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal / Niall = Scotland / Beru = Bermuda_

_Bermuda, my OC, is about the size and stature of Liechtenstein. Just as a reference._

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Escape **_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

_**Wednesday, 6:49 **_

Ireland slowly roused herself from sleep; she sat up looking around the room. Looking to the window, then closely at the drapes; she sighed shaking her head at the sight. She swung her legs over the side of the bed stretching her arms and legs out. She wasn't wearing much, just a green tank top and matching cotton shorts. She stood up from the bed, grabbing a bat she kept next to her bed. She strolled over to the window, bat dragged behind her. She took in a deep breath taking in the morning air. "Ah… It's going to be a good day!". With that she brought the bat up, ready to swing, slamming the bat home into the drape next to the window. A human like figure doubled over in pain as the bat hit home. He collapsed forward the drape ripping from the wall, trapping the man in it. leaving him at Ireland's whim. Ireland proceeded to happily beat the man with the aluminum bat.

"Gah, stop damnit!" The man got out of the heavy cloth and made his way for the door. Ireland recognized the boy, it was New Zealand, her… kind of cousin in law. He dodged one of her swings, giving him just enough time to scramble out the door. Ireland marched over to the door, shouting out into the hall with still slightly tired eyes.

"Agus tú ag fanacht amach shaobh bastard*" she said slamming the door behind him. She looked around the small room, cramped with beds. England had bought this house for himself and _all_ of his extended family. It was getting so damn cramped at this point. She had to share her room with 7 others. Ireland, Bermuda, Malta, Wy, Kenya, India, Zimbabwe, and Seychelles all had to share this same small room. Wy and Bermuda had to share a bed for god sakes. Though they did look adorable, all but holding each other in their sleep. Despite all the commotion, all of them were still sleeping soundly "Aw… they all look so peaceful… Well all good things need to come to an end" she walked over to one of India's gongs. Readying her bat "Loud and abruptly" Ireland starting slamming the gong, sending shockwaves through the classroom, sending everyone from the cozy safety of their beds; Ireland taking delight in the task "Riiiiiiiise and Shine everyone! It's a brand new day!" Ireland said with a smile, Wy and Bermuda nearly jumped out of their skins, holding onto eachother out of fear. Malta rose without difficulty simply getting ready for the day. After a few moments everyone calmed down.

(*translated from Irish Gaelic : And stay out you perverted bastard!)

Wy finally pealed herself from Bermuda, who got up out of bed. She walked over to Ireland with sleepy eyes "Sister, why do you have to wake us up like that ~ it's so looud…" she said rubbing her tired eyes, voice in a slight whine.

Ireland looked at her younger, adopted sister, crouching down to her height "I'm sorry Beru, I need to wake everyone up for school, and everyone just shrugs me off if I do it quietly" She said trying to make the young territory understand.

Beru looked up with her soft green eyes, looking sad "I don't…" she said in her soft little voice.

Ireland looked at her and sighed knowing that it was true "Yeah… Yeah I know…" she couldn't look at her sad eyes like that anymore "Ok, how about this, I'll wake you up before everyone else so you can cover your ears" she said with a smile giving her a little wink.

Bermuda's face lit up with that proposition, she hugged her sister, her small arms barely reaching around her sister "Yes, thank you sister! I'll make sure to wake up!" she said joy evident in her voice.

Ireland lovingly muffled Bermuda's hair before standing up again "Now come on we need to get ready for school" she said giving her little sister a thumbs up. Bermuda smiled and nodded her head, going for her towel. Ireland smiled glad to have been a good sister to Bermuda. The girl was so shy, she was isolated for so many years, she didn't really trust anyone but her, Scotland, Wales, and to some extent England.

The next few minutes was what she dreaded each morning. Going to the public showers. Truthfully this 'house' was much more like a co-op… except everyone was out for themselves. The showers really weren't that bad, the room was girls only for a half an hour in the morning. The problem was getting there and back to the room. The march of the girls was a show few men in the house, regardless of the harsh beatings that Ireland, Malta, and Kenya dispensed on the idiots. The only ones who actually avoided the sight was England, Scotland, Wales, and Canada. Canada was far too shy to indulge in the perverted onlookers; England said he was simply above such idiocy. Scotland and Wales, her direct brothers, both said they didn't want her 'ghostly' white body to haunt their dreams (a remark that was rewarded with a black eye). There were also some of the younger kids who looked out of curiosity but didn't really understand the situation. Bermuda was always nervous about going through the hallway, always holding onto her hand.

In a uniformed line the girls exited their room, towels laid across their backs. The showing was actually pretty small that day; most probably thought twice about looking after New Zealand had come out with cracked ribs. Even the few boys out there were avoiding looks, or at the very least _trying_ to hide their stares.

The group had made it to the showers without incident. It wasn't a nice place to take a shower. It really resembled more of a locker room showers then that of a home. Everyone took their uncomfortably cold showers in mostly silence. The sound of the water basically cancelled out any sound Ireland heard. She did her usual ritual, body wash first, then shampoo, then three rounds of conditioner. She loved being a tomboy, but her hair was the one girly thing she prided herself on. They got about half an hour to wash up before the boys were allowed in. With one minute left, they all turned off the water and wrapped up in their towels. They all went out into the halls, and as usual all the boys were waiting outside, ready to take their own showers. Ireland looked over to Canada; he was facing the wall blushing madly like he always did. He was a good kid, if she could get him to talk to people without stuttering she might be able to set him up on a date.

They all got to the room, once again without trouble. They all began to get dressed, much livelier then in the showers. India and Seychelles were talking about prospective boyfriends at school. Wy was begging Bermuda to let her copy her homework. Kenya and Zimbabwe were pumping each other up for a football match with the boys team. Malta was trying to find some way to newly conceal a knife in her school clothing. Looked like she was going to try and hide it in her sleeve today.

Everyone got dressed for school, all in a red plad skirts and sweaters. The classic school uniform of Hetalia High. Ireland, satisfied with her look for the day made her way for the kitchen. She braced herself for the room, it was like a miniature school cafeteria… which was constantly in a food fight. She walked in, and sure enough it was a mad house. It was like being in the middle of a moshpit. Ireland made her way to the table, where by some miracle her bowl was still there. She looked around for the cereal, which was nowhere to be found. She glanced up to discover what had happened to it. It seemed that Sealand and Cyprus were having a food fight with the final two boxes of cereal. Holding the bowl up to where the food was flying she was able to get some breakfast. Putting the bowl back in front of her she seemed to have a odd combination of Coco Puffs and POPS. Shrugging she took some milk and drenched to Frankenstein breakfast.

Before she started eating she looked to the end of the table, where Arthur was sitting. Looking as cool headed as ever he simply sipped his tea. _God he looks so pompous. I can't wait till I can leave this freaking place in my rear view. _Ireland then realized something. From what she could tell, everyone was accounted for, except Scotland. _Where could that idiot brother of mine be this time…_ Suddenly she felt her stomach grumble egging her to start eating something. So much so she actually held her sides for a moment. Since she left Portugal's house so late she hadn't gotten any dinner _Ugh I should have just spent the night at Portugal's, she has such good food. _

Ireland finally willed herself to pick up her spoon, ready to start her breakfast. She spooned a bite, taking a moment to look at the bits of sugar encrusted food floating in the brown milk. "Mmmm" she was about to take a bite when suddenly someone's arm coiled itself around her neck, forcing her to drop the cereal. "GAH!" she looked up to find Scotland's face smiling down at her. Scotland, probably the only guy in the school who wore the bottoms of the girls uniform, claiming it to be a kilt and not a skirt. Ireland reached up with her hands struggling to release herself from Scotland's advantages grasp "Scotland… What the hell!" _Idiot let me gooooo!_

Suddenly Scotland's face went to that of false dismay "Oh my little sister, why couldn't you stay a child for just a bit longer!" he said continuing his head lock; easily fending off her sisters struggles. "Oh woe to all brothers who have gone through what I must now!" he said still in a voice worthy of one of those plays England seems to be so fond of.

"What are you talking about idiot!" Ireland was beginning to get frustrated, her face getting red with rage "Let go of me now!"

Bermuda made her way over to the two of them, curious what was going on "Brother, why are you doing that?" she said looking at Ireland a bit worried.

Scotland looked down at the young island territory "Oh so it seems I'm not the only one who hasn't heard yet" he lifted his head and used his booming voice to speak over the monotony "Everyone! Everyone! I have an announcement" For the most part everyone ignored the Scotsman, going about their business "It seems that our young Katherine here has went off and got herself a boyfriend!" then it happened. Everything stopped. I mean everything, everyone and perhaps time itself. For a moment Ireland could swear that some cereal had stopped midair to catch a look at her embarrassment. Ireland's face was now as red as one of Ivan's turnips. Even England seemed to take interest, and he never took interest… In anything she did. Everything seemed to slow down as Ireland became the center of attention. Slowly to her pleasure Scotland let her go of her. Ireland thanked him by doing a 360 in her chair and throwing a punch at Scotland who quickly sidestepped the attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" she demanded. In response Scotland produced the single red carnation. Ireland slowly took the flower, she was about to throw it back at Scotland before she saw the little tag attached to the plant._ For Ireland._ Her face slowly turned from red with rage to red with embarrassment. She looked up "Uh… where-"

"It was left out on the front door step last night" Scotland said with look of serious honesty, then a little smile twitched on his lips "So, who's your little boyfriend?" he asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Wh- wha? I don't have a-"

At that moment Bermuda chimed with a smiling face "You have a boyfriend sister? Really! Who is he?" she asked excitedly.

That started the flood, soon everyone was asking her what was going on, Scotland just laughing in the background at the chaos he created. Ireland made her way to the cabinet, grabbing a thermos "I- I don't know what your t-talking about…" she said, pouring what she could of her cereal into the thermos. All the questions 'Who was he' 'Where's he from?' "I- I- I" 'Is he cute' 'Is he young or old?' she looked around at all the acquiring faces feeling her shy side coming out. It had been so long since she felt this emotionally vulnerable 'Have you two done it yet?' that did it "I've gotta go!" she rushed through the crowd, throwing her arm through the backpack loop and out the door, sprinting down a couple of blocks. Avoiding looking back at any possible pursuers.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 7:34 **_

After running for a few minutes she glanced back to find no one was running after her. She let out a sigh of relief, reaching a hand up to brush the few droplets of sweat from her brow. Then she felt the petals of the flower brushed her cheek. Realizing she was still gripping the pour thing for dear life. Her grip softened around the flower, it was really beautiful. She rolled her eyes for a moment, it was amazing what Niall would go through to embarrass her. Still where the hell did he get this flower? If it was just for a joke he would have just got a rose. But this… this was beautiful. _Maybe… someone did leave this… for me…_She tried shake the thought from her head. _Like anyone would do this for me I'm just some pour little Irish girl with anger problems._ She said feeling her heart clench.

Still she mewled the thought over in her head, starting to make a list of possible boys who could of given the flower to her. _Well it's none of the boys from my house they could have just put the the flower outside the girls door instead of the house. _This info was actually pretty helpful, cutting down on maybe a fourth of the boys who went to the school. It might of been France, but he would have probably left a rose, plus he didn't seem like the secret admirer type. It probably wasn't Switzerland, she had her suspicions on who he really liked. It might of been Russia, but if it was she should be getting stabbed by Bele right about now... Quickly Ireland did a turn around looking out for the platinum blond. Sighing, she was happy to note she was nowhere to be found. Ok so it wasn't Ivan. Austria was committed to Hungry. Could it be Germ...

Then she remembered something. She looked down at the flowers _Wait… Portugal has a garden with these…_ She felt a wonderful feeling of hope flutter in her chest _And Spains favorite flower is the Carnation! Did he send me this?_ Her face flushed again a small smile on her face resisting every fiber of her being that made her want to jump up and down in excitement. _Spain has a crush on me! Spain has a crush on me!_

Happily Ireland started walking towards school once again, whistling a old tune papa Hibernia had taught her a long time ago. She took swigs of her breakfast from the thermos, the sugar from the candied cereal. _Boy I wonder how Portugal's gonna take it…

* * *

_

_**End of Chapter 2

* * *

**_

**Note: The Carnation is the national flower of Spain, but the Red Carnation is the National flower of Portugal.**

**Wow that was a fun chapter to write. So anyways I always imagined England's house like a madhouse with all of his colonies.**

**Oh and if you were wondering why Bermuda seems favored over the other colonies I just always had this thought that as England's first colony and remains a colony that she was seen as a part of the family instead of just the extended family. **

**I hope everyone liked the chapter. I really like writing for fem. Ireland. So confident yet so clueless eh? I didn't really get into it but I always saw her as kinda the girls advocate, always bothering England to improve the conditions for them.**

**Please Review ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dust in the Wind

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. The first scene is rather… 'Descriptive' but nothing too bad, so read _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland_

_Alexandria = Portugal_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Dust in the Wind **_

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Friday, 8:74**_

Portugal smiled over at her friend. They were both in an old Ice Cream Parlor, both of them laughing reminiscing the movie they had seen. It had been a surprisingly good movie, who would have thought Quentin Tarantino could remake the 'Polar Bears in the Tropics' series for the 8th time in a row, and it still be awesome! Now they were having their traditional after movie dessert. The perfect ending to the perfect night. Maybe she could tell her, it was the perfect moment. She looked up at her crush. Ireland sat there using her hand as a very inefficient fan "Man a for ice cream shop it sure is hot in here" Very calmly she undid the buttons to her school uniform top, revealing a rather impressive cleavage. Portugal blushed lightly looking away from the immaculate sight.

A small bing from the counter alerted Portugal that their order was up. Both her and Kathy got up, happy to get the sweets for the other. Portugal was about to tell her it was alright, that she would get it, but then she felt her soft hands on her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll get it" she said with a small smile. Portugal nodded, cheeks tinged with pink. She sat down once again as Ireland got their desserts.

She looked out of the window, it was actually a pretty busy night. Cars were going back and forth among the small towns streets, Vietnam and Canada were walking with each other, sharing a soda can with two straws. They actually looked cute together, Vietnam gave her date a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing Canada's face to turn absolutely red. Across the street Russia, his sisters, and the Baltic brothers were all in the restaurant sitting together like a happy family. It seemed like a good night for everyone.

Soon she was brought out of her daydreaming when Ireland came back with their deserts. Two ridiculously tall glasses, made precisely. By tradition they both got milkshakes, Kathy's mint chocolate chip hers chocolate, both with whip cream and topped by a cherry. Portugal quickly picked up her cherry and popped it in her mouth. She closed her eyes enjoying the fruity taste. She opened her eyes to see Ireland, with a rather… strange look in her eye "You know, I really love whip cream, just never on my cherry" Slowly she took up the cherry, whip cream clinging onto the round red cherry. Tentatively she gives the fruit a small lick. Then her tongue wrapped around the other side without even twisting it around. Portugal watched intently as her tongue danced gracefully around the red orb, long after the whip cream had been cleaned off. Alex's face growing as red as the cherry that she had her eyes so fixed upon. Finally Ireland finished off the cherry wrapping her sweet lips around it and popping it off its stem. Once she finished the fruit Ireland once again opened her eyes, looking at her friend "What's wrong?" she said looking at her reddened face.

Portugal took a few moments to respond, still in somewhat in a haze "O-oh what? Me? N-nothing, I'm all right" she said looking out the window once again to avoid her stare,

Ireland looked at her for a moment "No, come here, you might have a fever" She said reaching across the table, putting a hand to her friends head. Forcing her to look back at her, regardless Portugal avoided her gaze. "Well it doesn't feel like you ha-" As Ireland pulled back she accidentally knocked over Ports shake. The glass shattering as it hit the table. "Oh god I'm sorry" she said sounding embarrassed of herself "I'm such a clutz"

"N-no it's fine, I don't mind, just a milkshake" she said calmly.

Ireland shook her head "The night was going so well and I had to go and" she gestured towards the glass but hit her own glass by accident "nononono" The glass slowly tipped foreword about to spill all over Portugal "NoNoNONO-" Ireland's eyes opened wide throwing her arms out in front of the glass pulling the glass back towards her. The milkshake spilling all over her shirt and breasts. A chill went up her spine letting out a short gasp.

Portugal blushed looking at the sight but this time quickly pulling herself out of it. "O-oh Kathy, come on, let's go back to my place and you can clean up" she said getting up out of her seat, moving in front of her, trying to cover up the scene. To her surprise no one seemed interested in the mess.

"...Well we don't have to go just yet..." Portugal felt her tap her shoulder "Since I ruined your shake…" Portugal slowly turned around, looking at Ireland, who had a rather… seductive look on her face. "Perhaps you'd like to try mine" Portugal wasn't sure what she meant, but soon her view drifted down. She nearly fainted at the sight, it seemed that in the 30 seconds she had taken her eyes off of Ireland she had completely undone both her jacket and blouse, revealing, among other things, that she was not wearing a bra. The only thing keeping her breasts hidden was the wet cloth clinging to her skin.

"e-e-eh!" Alex backed up for a moment, blushing deeply, her embarrassed retreat stopped by the stores counter; nervous words poured out of her "K-Kathy what are you doing?" she started looking around "What about the other peop-" Suddenly everyone in the small shop seemed to have mysteriously disappear. Alex looked back to Ireland, who was still there, standing there like a beautiful Celtic goddess. Breaking all expectations Portugal's face actually grew a deeper shade of red from the sudden intimacy of the situation.

Ireland slowly made her way to Portugal "Alex, there's something I want to tell you" she said getting closer. She looked out to the side, finally getting a nervous blush herself "Ever since 7th grade I've…" she looked up into her eyes "I've had a huge crush on you" she stood, now just a foot away from her "I never said anything… because I thought you'd reject me" she looked up for a moment a small sexy smile on her lips "But after my little tests tonight…" she said making Portugal feel mortified, "I think you might feel the same way..." Ireland took in a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them up with a confident look to her eyes "Alex… I l-_BEEEEEP_- you"

Portugal looked at her friend knowing what she probably said but was desperate to hear the words. She would have to reap vengeance on whatever and whoever made that horrid noise "I-I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

Katherine looked at her, a little confused, like she was wondering what she did wrong. Regardless she took another breath, but her voice was a little less confident, alittle more shaky; but still full of hope "uh, um o-ok Alex, I -_BEEEEP-_ve you" she spoke only to be interrupted yet again.

Portugal felt angry at that moment, she had waited years for these words. From Ireland's beautiful lips "Damn it where is that coming from" she said walking out from behind Ireland towards the window. Walking away from the confessing girl.

Ireland looked at her a face of worry plastered on her face "A-Alex… d-didn't you hear me?" she said voice shaking "I L-_BEEEEP_- You!" she said her voice desperate but once again interrupted by the horrible noise.

Portugal shook her head, turning around to look at her for a moment, she looked so disappointed, but she had to find the source of that blasted noise, she had waited too long for this moment. She had a duty… no a need to stop this noise. Slowly she looked out the window and down both sides of the street, looking for the lights of some car to be flashing.

That's when it happened. Suddenly at the end of the street the world around them was turning to dust. Nothing came from it, it just turned to white nothingness. It was slow at first only affecting the roads and buildings. But soon it was hitting the people, their bodies dissolving into nothingness, all looking blissfully ignorant as they faded into existence. Portugal started backing away in horror, "God, no" she said voice shaking "This can't really be happening" she said shaking her head, then it all suddenly the process quickened until everything outside the shop had disappeared "Why the hell is this happening?"

You could almost feel the heartbreak in the room. Ireland actually clenched her hand into her chest "A-" her voice got caught in her throat "Alex?" finally she had Portugal's attention. Tears slowly started to stream down her face "I knew it... I'm such an idiot..." she said pain and raw emotion sinking into her voice.

"K-Kathy?" Portugal said unaware of the misunderstanding.

Ireland looked to the side shaking her head "I knew I shouldn't have told you" her hand gripped the two halves of her outfit, pulling them together to fully conceal herself "I should have known no one could love me…" she said her voice becoming strained from her emotional torment.

Finally it dawned on Alex what Ireland had heard "Oh god, n-no Kathy I didn't me-"

Ireland brought a arm to cover her eyes, the other hand holding her shirt together "I'm sorry Alex" and with that, she dashed towards the exit. Towards the void.

Alex's eyes widened "No Kathy Wait!" It was too late. Ireland blasted through the door, into the void, where she dissolved into nothing. Alex stood there, her mind not accepting what she just saw. _N-no… not Kathy… She can't be dead_. She started to stagger back, into the corner of the room. She was starting to feel the full magnitude of the situation. "No… god why… Not her… not her not her" her head rocked back and forth denying the situation.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Suddenly the room started to dissolve, starting at the roof slowly going down the walls. Soon all that was left of the walls was her little corner. Soon the floors were dissipating as well, slowly encroaching their way towards her. She didn't move. She didn't fight it, not that it would have helped. Her death just seemed seemed trivial at that point. As she too was slowly fading from existence just one thought went through her mind...

_Why live without her…_

* * *

_**Wednesday, 6:36 **_

"Kathy, No Don't DIE!" Portugal bolted up in her bed, sweating and fearful. She looked around, breathing heavily in and out. She felt the worst kind if panic rushing through her body. The kind you get when you are sure that by some impossible logic, someone you love is dead. She looked around slowly regaining her bearings. _Could it… Could it all have been a dream?_ Slowly she felt a great wave of relief rushed through her body as she slowly rationalized the insanity of her nightmare. _It's a dream it was all a dream, Kathy's fine, she's fine. _As she begun to calm herself down she remembered the more pleasant parts of her dream. _Kathy… standing there in such a skimpy outfit... _She blushed and shook her head trying to throw the thought out of her head her face a deep shade of red _God I'm Worse then Brother._ She always felt guilty imagining Ireland like that, like she was betraying her best friends trust somehow. Even thought it _was_ just her subconscious.

BEEEEEP

She looked to her right. Her alarm clock, of coarse that's what turned her perfect dream into a nightmare. With a sense of brutal justice she brought her fist down on the poor electrical device, with enough force to actually crack the screen. After this she regretted it as she cradled her hand as it radiated red with pain. Not her smartest moment.

She sat there for a few moments, thinking back to the dream she started to giggle. _Geez to think Kathy doing anything like that… she's so shy…_ After a few moments giggling over the whole thing she got out of bed, _Well time to start the day…_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Wow. That was embarrassing to write for ^_^; **

**You know what's funny? The dream was gonna be like a paragraph or two, then it evolved into this. I got to the last paragraph and checked the word count and was like 0_o I wrote that much !**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Also kudos to those who knew it was a dream just by the time given ^_^  
**

**And thankyou Maya-Chan who, to the best of my knowledge, is my first cross-fiction reader! Or at least first cross-fiction reviewer ^_^. And as to your question, yea I do love Bermuda, she's absolutely adorable. I couldn't just write her out of the British family circus ^_^  
**

**Also fun fact: This is the first ever fan-fiction in the Portugal section ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4 : Thump

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. I hope you like the chapter. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal  
_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 : Thump**_

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Wednesday, 7:36**_

Portugal opens the bathroom door, feeling refreshed _Ah, much better_ she smiled feeling clean in more ways then one. Walking into the living room she ignored the body that was lying helpless on the ground. She walked into her own room, locking the door behind her. She finished drying off her body. Once she felt her hair was dry she shook it out giving it a wavy look to it. At one point she caught her image in her sliding door mirror. She looked at herself for a few moments, doing some of the poses she saw Ireland do in her dream. Seeing how they looked in the real world. She sighed realizing it didn't look the same. She put on her bra. Once again her guilty mind went back to the dream, now embedded in her mind… "Alex" it was almost like she could hear her voice "Alex!" Her voice was so beautiful…

"ALEX!" Blushing Portugal realized that Ireland was actually outside calling her. Quickly she made her hair nice and gave her face a quick once over for blemishes. Went over to the window opening the drapes and then sliding the window up.

"Ireland, what are you doing here so early!" she said a smile on her face. One thing was odd thoght, she felt very cold.

Ireland didn't answer at first, she looked worried, looking up and down the street "Uh, Alex" she said, giving the street one more look. She blushed looking away while she heaved up her breasts with her hands. Intending it as a silent signal.

Portugal looked at her oddly, then she realized something, she was still only wearing a bra. Her face turned beat red, a bit mortified at her dizziness, she reached for the two curtains, pulling them closed. She stood there still blushing for a minute or so before she yelled out from behind the curtains "Did anyone see me?"

"Uh, I don't think so, you lucked out" Ireland called back, Portugal almost positive that she was just trying to make her feel better.

Slowly Alex poked her head out from the curtains looking down, red still on her cheeks "What are you doing here? We usually meet up at school!" she said still embarrassed.

Ireland smiled up at her, "I have to really important to talk about! And since we pinky swore and I quote 'Best Friends Forever' You are contractually obligated to come and talk to me! So get dressed!" she said with a worry free smile on her face. That's when she saw it, the carnation was sticking out from her backpack.

Portugal smiled, so she actually did leave that flower on her doorstep. She could have sworn that was just a part of her dream "O-Ok just give me a few minutes!" she yelled back, once again disappearing behind the drapes. She ran and grabbed a pair of panties, and slipped them on, then quickly getting dressed in her school uniform. Once she was satisfied with how she looked she walked out of her room heading to the door. With her hand on the knob she remembered something. She walked over to the body laying in the room, he was a brunette wearing the school's soccer uniform. He had a empty bear bottle in one hand and a stupid smile on his face. Alex walked over to the boy. Swiftly she brought a foot to kick the boy in the stomach. He groaned in pain stirring from his sleep "Wake up brother, your going be late again"

With that she simply turned around and strolled out the door. She breathed in the crisp morning air and started down the stairs. Her heart went a flutter as she approached Ireland. _She got the carnation... does she think it's from me? Is that why she came here so early?_ "Hey Kathy, w-what's up?" She said feeling incredibly nervous.

_Thump_

Ireland smiled at her reaching back for the flower "Hey Alex, look at what was left at my front door" she said holding out the flower for Portugal to see.

_Thump Thump_

"W-Wow, how did it get there?" she asked already knowing the answer. Ireland pulled it back holding it just in front of her face, looking at it with a soft look, a look of longing… a look of love. Alex had never seen that look in her eyes. She had known her for years and she had never seen her like that. She always had her guard up. Always so defensive, never letting down her guard. Alex couldn't help but smile… she had caused that look. With just one of her flowers.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

"I think it's from a secret admirer…" she said looking up at Portugal with those eyes. "And I think I know who it is…" she said a blush coming on her face

_ThumpThumpThumpThump_

"R-Really? Who do you think it is?" she said her heart starting to flutter, hope rising like steam out of a tea pot.

_ThumpThump ThumpThump ThumpThump_

"Well it's a red carnation… so whoever picked it took great care, not just picking some cliché rose…" she said with reverence staring at the flower "And even after the hell that is my house it still looks amazing… so whoever grew it did with great care" she looked up with a smile into Portugal's blushing face "I checked around the flower shops on my way here… they all said none of them had sold anyone the carnation… So whoever grew it did it in a home garden" she looked at her best friend her conclusion approaching "…and I remembered you had your little garden of red carnations…" she unconsciously came closer to her best friend "Oh Alex… Why didn't you tell me?"

_Thumpthumpthump thumpthump thumpthump thumpthump_

Alex stood there flushed _Could this really be it? Could she… really know it's me? A-and feel the same way?_ Alex stumbled one her words for a minute "_I just thought you wouldn't feel the same wa-" Out loud idiot out load! _"I-I jus-"

"Why didn't you tell me Spain had a crush on me!" she said excited face with a smile she couldn't disguise. Joy, utter joy.

"Wh-Wha?" Alex tripped over her words, Kathy's words hit her like a ton of bricks.

…_Thump…_

"Well who else has access to your garden? So he had to have given it to me, and see-" she pointed to Alex's window "That flower, the really beautiful one, from your windowsill… it's gone now…" she looked back at her friend "Unless you know someone else who took it…" she led off with a curious look on her face.

Alex stood there for a moment, trying her best to keep a straight face, looking at her friend, her crush. As her heart shattered into a million pieces. _Should… Should I tell her it was me?... No. I- I didn't put that look on her face… It was brother, she's only happy because she thinks it's Antonio… _"N-no I can't think of anyone else… I-it must have been Antonio…" Unable to contain herself any further she turned her back to Ireland, letting a single tear run down her face. Her voice was shaky at first but steadied itself after a few moments "W-we s-should get to school huh?" with that she started off in the direction of the school, not waiting for Ireland. She resisted the urge to break down crying. She should have known how that, _stupid_ plan was going to go down.

"Alex? Alex wait up!" Ireland called after her, fast walking in an attempt to catch up. Her voice worried but still filled with that new found joy. That sound now sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Alex. Like each word knocking another pillar of self delusion about Katherine. She didn't even consider that she locked her room up at night so Spain couldn't even get at her flowers. She didn't consider that she prized those flowers and if Spain had stolen one he'd be dead… Didn't even consider that she could've left the flower… That she could love her more then that tomato obsessed freak ever could "Alex, what's wrong"

_I should have kicked that idiot harder…_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

**Poor Alex T_T**

**So here's the new chapter, hope you all liked it, couple of poor souls who accidentally clicked on this fanfiction ^_^;; **

**Sorry the chapter is so short, I guess I could have added this to the last chapter, still hoped it hit home. **

**Review pls!**

**Oh and if you couldn't tell, the 'Thumps' was the beating of Alex's heart  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Rising Anxiety

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : Rising Anxiety**_

* * *

**Ireland **

* * *

_**Wednesday, 8:24**_

Ireland and Portugal walked to school in silence. Ireland looked over to her friend. She had a serious look on her face, but not her normal look of contemplation. There was some sadness behind it, she looked… hurt. Ireland had rarely seen this side of her, she always seemed so cheery in her own way. _She's probably upset that I like her brother, and that he likes me back… Still I should cheer her up _"Hey did you hear? They approved Kiku's plan to implement Kendo into the P.E. curriculum, it starts today" she said smiling over to Alex.

Portugal looked over for a moment, her look soured then she looked down and away from Ireland "Yea…" she said flatly not giving any show of excitement. Ireland looked down, failing at her attempt to take Portugal's mind off of her situation. _Stupid, I shouldn't have told her I thought it was Spain. I should have knew she wouldn't take it well… I don't even know if Antonio likes me…_Ireland sighed once again looking over at Alex. Looking foreword she saw a bit of relief, they were close to the school now. She saw everyone arriving, looking across the street she watched as Scotland and Wales were sprinting across the pavement towards the school. Ireland shook her head looking disapproving at her brothers "Those morons… they look like idiots… and I would have kicked their ass if I there to race em" she said a little disappointed, she always enjoyed beating her brothers in their midweek race to school.

"Heh" Ireland looked over at her friend, she chuckled _Victory!_ On Portugal's lips was a small, undeniable smile.

Ireland looked down the street for the rest of her family and sure enough the massive mob that was her family was coming down the street. All the boys were a bit ahead of the girls, all had some stupid bet on the winner between her brothers. The girls were walking at a slower pace taking their time to get there.

Ireland and Portugal waited at the front gate, still in silence. Slowly the boys passed by, some of wanted to talk to Ireland about the flower but backed off with the shake of her fist. Soon enough the girls passed by, most of them went on their merry way, knowing better then to try and pester Ireland about her social life. A few of them waved to Portugal, who politely waved back.

Ireland looked over at Alex, getting more worried about her "Hey Alex… is something wrong?" _You seem so sad…_

Alex looked over at her then away again _Like you can't stand to look at me_. "It's nothing important…"

"Alex… come on… talk to me…." she held up her pinky finger "…Best friends forever…" she said with a sheepish smile. Alex looked at the finger for a moment,

Before she could respond Wy and Bermuda came over to talk. Bermuda went over and hugged Ireland "Kathy!" she said with a smile. Wy just hung back, staying silent like she usually did.

"Hey Beru, what are you so happy about?" Ireland asked looking down at her, mussing with her hair, much to her disapproval. Once she stopped messing her hair, she looked back up at her still smiling.

"You have a boyfriend now! And he sent you a flower!" she said with a smile plastered on her face.

Ireland's face flushed shaking back and forth "N-no, I don't have a boyfriend…" she said. Portugal looked over at her, a small smile on her face. Ireland then held the flower out in front of her, twirling it "Well… not yet anyways" she said a small shy smile on her face. Alex's smile disappeared as soon as it came. Bermuda's just giggled for a moment before the bell rang out across the school.

Wy went and grabbed Bermuda's arm, "Come on, we got to get to Art…" she said rather anxiously, it was her favorite subject and she didn't want to be late. Wy was rather impatient but would never leave without Bermuda.

Bermuda looked back and nodded "Yea ok, come on Ireland" she ran over to Alex and gave her a quick hug "Nice to see you Alex" she said before Wy pulled her off and started off towards class.

Katherine hung back for a moment, she looked back at Alex, "Alex… let's talk later ok… normal spot at break?"

Alex didn't speak she just nodded, walking off towards the gymnasium. Ireland watched for a moment as she walked off. _Alex…_

Bermuda brought her out of her trance "Come on Kathy!" She looked back at her sister and nodded, she gazed back to where Portugal was but she had turned a corner and was out of sight. She sighed for a moment before taking off for her sister. As she walked she put the red carnation behind her ear.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 8:56**_

Ireland doodled in her art class, mostly Celtic crosses. She looked down at the paper, frustrated by how it looked, she was distracted, it wasn't symmetrical in the least and the knotting was all wrong. _Worthless Piece of Crap_ She crumpled the piece of scratch paper tossing it in with the rest of the crap she had drawn that day. She sighed, resting her head on her arms. She couldn't get her mind off of Alex. Failing in her own pursuits at something good she looked over at Wy. She wish she hadn't.

Wy and Bermuda were doing sketches of each other, keeping them secret from each other until they were done. Wy's picture looked like a photograph, she was always good in art, putting all of Ireland's pictures to shame. Looking over at Bermuda she was trying her best to sketch, consistently erasing and redrawing. She looked a bit nervous trying to draw, it was never her strong suit. Wy put the last of her finishing touches on her picture, for a moment her pencil hung in the air, ready at any moment to do one last line. She seemed to decide that it was done and put down the pencil "Done" she said simply looking up at Bermuda. She carefully picked up the picture and turned it over to show Bermuda.

Bermuda blushed, seeing the complexity of the picture and how beautiful it looked. She looked down at her own picture and her look darkened she picked it up "Sorry, mine doesn't look so good…" she turned it over, it was a rather cartoony depiction of Wy in a old white artists outfit and a white beret. She was holding a comically large drawing on a canvas stand. Wy took the picture from Bermuda looked at it for a moment and chuckled.

"It looks good Bermuda" she said looking up at Bermuda "Not exactly realistic but it's cute" she said reassuringly to her friend.

Bermuda looked up slightly "Really… but yours looks so much better then mine…" she said looking at the very accurate drawing of herself.

"I think it's great" Wy stood up from the table, hugging Bermuda from the other side. Bermuda smiled, always open for a hug.

Ireland smiled at the two, such good friends, reminded her of Alex and herself. The thought once again brought her back to being frustrated. She looked down at the fresh piece of paper that had appeared out of no where. She looked over to her teacher, Italy's grandfather, who just gave her thumbs up of encouragement. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her paper, trying to figure out what to draw. Without thinking she slowly drew a shield, simple design. Without realizing it, the drawing slowly came to look like Portugal's old symbol. Ireland smiled and continued to draw, slowly adapting some of her own Celtic art. A Celtic knot winded around the edge of the shield. She changed the golden crown to a Crown of flowers. Carefully she started drawing a harp, the symbol of her people, behind the shield she smiled. Placing a flowing rectangle making it look like a flag. At the top she wrote in nice cursive letters '_The __Éire__-__Portuguese_ _Empire_'. She smiled at the drawing, it actually looked pretty good. She held it out in triumph, _This will make her happy…_ she thought to herself.

As she admired her work the bell rung out. She carefully placed the emblem in a folder and made her way to the door.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 9:48**_

Ireland sat in her math class, trying to focus on the material, but it was far too boring. Her mind drifted to her personal problems. Ireland was a bit nervous about confronting Alex but as a good friend she couldn't let her continue in her slump. _Cause that's what best friends do… right? Right._ She watched intently as the second hand on the class clock seemed to move slower then ever before. Unintentionally she started to overhear some of the other people talking around her.

"Arthur's so nice, I wish I could be as cool as him" _Ugh, what a jackass_

"Well sure but he's not as fun as Italy, he's always in such a happy mood"

"Ya one time he invited me to a pasta party at his house, I didn't even know him he just grabbed me off the street" Ireland rolled her eyes.

"That's so cool! Anyways were you guys at the big game yesterday? Spain got the winning goal" _Oh… good for Spain…_she said a small smile passing her face.

"Ya there was only 30 seconds on the clock" the boy said, his voice getting a bit more serious "Did ya hear about his sister though?" _wha?_

Ireland turned around looking at the group of boys "Uh, sorry, what about his sister?" she said slightly worried.

The boys looked at each other, like a girl had never talked to them (which wouldn't be too big of a surprise), the one talking about Alex spoke up "Y-you didn't hear? Back in first period she totally went postal on some guy in P.E. beat him half way into a coma" Ireland was aghast. She couldn't see Portugal doing that. Well not anymore in any case, back in middle school she had a bit of a rage issue, but she hasn't resorted to violence in a long time

(Note: Portugal, to the best of my knowledge, has not been significantly involved in a war with other countries since Napoleon, though it has had several civil wars)

"Really? I heard she _did_ beat him into a coma"

"No no no, she killed the poor bastard, cracked the skull, their just trying to cover it up"

Ireland went wide eyed, what the hell had happened. Suddenly their conversation was squashed "YOU FOUR QUIET THE HELL DOWN!" they all shut up then leaving Ireland more worried then ever.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 10:16**_

Katherine walked out the front door of the main school building, for break, she usually met up with Alex on the side of the school to hang out, it was secluded and quiet and allowed them to talk instead of shout at each other. _I don't know why I'm out here though… Alex is probably up in the principles office right now…I better go up there…_ She was about to turn back into the building when she saw someone straggling into the school.

* * *

**Spain**

* * *

Spain wandered onto school grounds, hangover strong from the previous night. He cradled his head trying his best to cope with his pounding headache. He wasn't quite sure what time it was, all he knew that he woke up about 15 minutes ago, got dressed and was out the door. All he wanted to do was get to his class, get a good hour long nap and take the rest of the day as it came. His serene silence was broken by a little Irish voice "G-good morning Antonio" his eyes closed tightly at the voice ringing in his mind. Regardless of this he stopped his stride to talk to whoever was talking to him.

Opening his eyes he saw a familiar face, it was Alex's oldest and friend, Ireland. He had known her since they were kids but wasn't especially close to her. He tried to speak but was interrupted by a yawn that insisted he breath. Once he was done he tried to appear awake, not wanting to insult Kathy. If there's one thing he learned, it was that if he pissed off Kathy, it meant pissing off Alex. And she knew where he slept "Good morning Kathy, how are you?" he said with a charming smile.

Ireland looked as if she had just been running, her face was flushed "Oh, you know, I'm doing alright, same ol' same ol'" she reached up and brushed her fingers across a carnation.

_Wow that's a beautiful carnation…_ "Wow… where'd you get that flower Kath?" he said admiring the little flower. _A red Carnation… it's really beautiful… I didn't think any shops sold them in this city… In fact… I'm pretty sure the only one who grows them is…_

Ireland giggled for a moment, this worried Spain. Ireland did a lot of things, she kicked ass, she played the world's only electric harp, and she sings like an angel. But she does not. _**Does. Not**_. Giggle. She looked up at him, "Well you should know… You gave it to me, right?" she said with some shaky confidence in her voice.

Spain eyes widened for a moment, but quickly recovered _Crap, that is Alex's flower. Why does she think I gave it to her… Oh geez how drunk was I last night that I gave a flower to my little sister's best friend. God that giggle must have been a warning, like a rattlesnake about to strike… _"Listen Kathy, I'm-"

"It was very romanic you know..." she said, blushing deeply not daring to look up at Antonio, insisting on looking at the ground instead. Far too shy to look at her crush.

Spain looked at her _She's… not mad? No… she's happy about it… Kathy likes me? _Spain looked over the Irish girl. He had never really seen her in any way besides a friend of the family, but he had to admit, she was pretty cute. Her cup size wasn't bad, she had cute curly red hair, and her figure was divine. A small smile played across his lips "Well, you know, I try…". Gently he lifted Kathy's chin "How would like to go out with me~?" he said causing Kathy's face to flare up.

She seemed to struggle with her words, unable to complete a response to the Spaniard "I-You- I mean- I … s-s-sure…" she said a soft smile on her lips. Spain leaned in close, about to kiss her. She quickly backed up a bit looking even more flustered then before "I-I'll see you l-later Antonio, ok" she said a slight wave, before retreating, shyly but quickly from the schools courtyard and back into the building.

Spain chuckled at her reaction _Heh, cute… _he said calmly strolling after her, the bell ringing out from the school _Huh… I probably should have asked her what period it was…_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

**Well, that was a fun chapter to write. I always seem to write more for Ireland for some reason. **

**Hope you guys liked it. I really hope I didn't skrew up spains personality. From what I read he seemed carefree and thus not really caring when he straggled into school. Also as a friend of Gilbert and France I would imagine he would prolly get drunk.**

**Please review ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 : Lights Out

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal_

Guide To My Writing

_Word_ = Emphasized word

_Multiple Words _= Character thought

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_****___

_**Chapter 6 : **__Lights Out_

* * *

****

**Portugal**

**

* * *

**

_Wednesday, 8:27_

Alex walked briskly towards the gym, it was a massive sports complex for the school, it nearly matched the size of the main academic building. There was a inside court for nearly every possible sport you could imagine (not Gaelic football which pissed off the Celtic siblings quite a bit). She made her way towards the girls locker rooms no real thought in her mind except the basic need to keep moving. _Just left right left right…_ She moved herself about the locker room, paying little mind to the girls around her. She didn't really know many of them, or not enough to talk to them. Not in this mood.

She got changed into her outfit for the academy, a rather plain pair of navy blue athletic shorts and a white t-shirt. She marched out into the hallway of the building, looking up where her class was today. _The sumo room? Well I guess that makes, it's most appropriate for that kendo class Kathy was talking about. _She made her way to the room, it was near the center of the sports complex, walking in she looked around at the nicely wood paneled room. The back wall was entirely paneled by mirrors reflecting everyone. Portugal sighed seeing herself in the mirror. She was the first person in the room and decided to claim the corner as her own. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone anyways.

The P.E. classes are kept small so that they could get the most use out of the complex as possible. Each class was called an 'Alliance' and at the end of each quarter we'd play each other in a tournament. Slowly her classmates came through the door, one by one they sat down generally avoiding Portugal. There were 8 people in the room with Alex. Italy and his 'little brother' Vatican City. V.C. Sat there looking at Portugal with a brow knitted in anger. Next to them was Canada, patiently waiting for class to start. Next to him was Liechtenstein, she tried to converse with the Canada but was under strict guard from her older brother Switzerland, and made Canada nervous (Vash wasn't really supposed to be in the class but his ".50 Caliber" friend convinced the teacher otherwise). Belarus and Lithuania were talking to each other… though 'talking' wouldn't be the optimum word here. It was more like Lithuania was talking to her and Bela coldly dismissed him. She didn't really care about these people. She was more or less neutral towards them. Unfortunately there was one more person yet to come

Strolling through the door with a cool look on her face was Vietnam. While she agreed to wear the rather embarrassing uniform, she insisted she keep her Nón lá hat and her rice paddle handy. Unlike the rest of the class, she came over and sat next to Alex; setting the race paddle against the wall. She sat down calmly and without comment. Alex knew that wouldn't last long, no matter how good of a front Alex could put up, she would catch some minor detail that deviated from her usual movements.

Vietnam was eying Alex up and down, like she was inspecting her for something. This went on for a minute or so before Anna nodded silently, leaning her head back against the wall. _Did I fool her? Really?_ "What's wrong Alex?" _Of course not... _

Alex sighed crossing her arms across her chest "Nothing" she said simply in response.

"OK…" she said with a slight nod "Now try answering it again, but now try to do it without lying" she said sarcastically looking over at Alex. Alex looked back glaring at Anna. Anna just looked back with a small smile on her face "Come on Alex, what's up?" she said keeping her stoic face, but her voice got lighter "You can trust me…" she said allowing a small smile to show sincerity. "I'll find out eventually, we both know how persistent I can be" she said with a sly smile. Alex blushed remembering the event that had actually made them friends. _No reason to rethink about that…_

Portugal sighed nodding, realizing it was truly futile to try and keep this from Vietnam. "…It's about my crush" she said vaguely not saying anymore then she had to.

Vietnam looked like she had a wave of realization hit her nodding with a knowing smile "Ah… the mysterious crush you have, must be a pretty special guy to make you fall this hard, what has it been, 3 years now?" she asked genuinely curious.

Alex was silent for a moment; mentally sighing that even Anna just assumed it was a guy. She stayed silent for a moment before speaking again "4 years" she responded shyly. _Though I've known her for 7_.

Vietnam whistled impressed, she kept the high pitched noise low to avoid too much attention "4 years… wow Alex… Seriously who is he?" she asked receiving a flinch as a response from Alex. Alex stayed silent, despite her years of pestering she could never get her to reveal the name, hair color, eye color, height, or even _species_ of her crush. Not wanting to drag on in the subject she moved on "Okay, whatever, but why don't you go talk to him? I'm sure he'd be interested in you" she said encouragingly, she was never good at getting Portugal to do much of anything.

As expected by her Asian friend Alex simply sidestepped the question "I told you already…" she said indignantly but then quieted down "…It's complicated" she said with a blush on her face. She looked over at her with a slight smirk "Besides, you don't now what it's like, you've never had a boyfriend… or a crush for that matter" she said trying desperately to change the subject. The response wasn't at all what Alex expected. Suddenly a light blush appeared on Anna's face, she had a rather blissful smile on her face. Alex looked had to keep herself from chuckling, she had a rather surprised look on her face "Or… Is that no longer true?" she said with an air of gossipy joy in her voice. As if to confirm her suspicions Vietnam went a slightly deeper blush and looked away "No way, who is it~" Alex said rather excited

Vietnam smiled, and lifted her hair, in a subtle gesture to point out her crush. Alex looked over, standing there was Liechtenstein and Switzerland. Liechtenstein was sitting quietly, looking rather worried about her brother; and rightfully so, he seemed to be threatening thin air with a flurry of tiny yellow bb pellets. Alex raised her brow in concern "Really? Vash? Are you sure? He's kind of…" she took another look as the boy hurled insults at the empty floor space "Off" she said trying to put it gently.

Vietnam rolled her eyes "No not him" she put an arm around her shoulder and pointed back towards the scene. "Him…" she said in a whisper "The blonde one with the curl in his hair and..." she seemed to pause to blush a bit more "…violet eyes"

Suddenly the boy became visible, of course! It was Canada, Irelands cousin! He had his arms over his head in a vain attempt to defend against Switzerlands attack, probably got too chummy with Liechtenstein. Alex turned back to her and whispered back at her a bit too loud "_You like Canada!_" she said with a smile.

Vietnam seemed to panic, quickly putting her hand over Ale's mouth "_Shhhushh!_" she said quickly, cautiously looking back to Canada, to make sure he didn't hear, which of course he didn't since he was too busy trying to reason with Vash. Anna let out a sigh of a relief. "_Y-yea, and don't you tell anyone!_" she said adamantly. She relaxed back into her seat blush still on her face "So there… Now you know…" she said then a sly smile appeared on her face "There you go… Now… Tell me who your crush is…" she said wanting to know now more then ever. Alex blushed deeply, looking away, Vietnam knew what it meant, she wasn't getting a damn thing. "Oh come _on!_ I told you, at least be fair and tell me who you like…"

Alex looked back at her _I can't tell her… but she trusts me so much… _Alex shifted uncomfortably in her spot. Debating with herself about what she should do. She looked over at Vietnam, who had concern and compassion spread on her face. Alex looked away, absolutely unable to look at her "Green Eyes…" she said, giving up the clue to Anna.

Even though it was less then she wanted, it was plenty more then she expected. Alex could almost see her compiling everyone in the school with green eyes. Alex felt safe since she doubted Anna would even consider the girls… Well at least not yet. Before Anna had a chance to press Alex further the coach walked in. It was Greece's mother, she had a smile on her face, at the proposition

"OK EVERYONE, TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE ROOM! OUR KENDO COURSE STARTS TODAY!"

* * *

_**Wednesday, 9:17**_

Portugal and the rest of the class sat, half drenched in sweat. They had been drilled endlessly to use the basic sword moves, and run 5 laps for whenever _anyone_ got something wrong. With Italy in the class they were pretty much running constantly. There was about 8 minutes left in the class and everyone was ready to hit the locker room and call it a day.

Mama Greece didn't agree.

"OK, as a part of our course, and for my general amusement, each day I will pit two of you against each other" she said with a smile. She pointed straight at Portugal _Oh Fuck Me._ "Carriedo! You're up!" Alex rolled her eyes and dragged up her body from the wooden floor

Vietnam gave a word of encouragement to her friend "Good luck Alex" Alex turned and smiled weakly at her with a nod.

Mama Greece looked around the room for a possible opponent for "VD, you're up against Carriedo"

Vatican City glared at the women with pure hate in his eyes "It's V_C_" he said indignantly.

Mama didn't seemed interested, simply waving the boy over "Yea, yea, whatever, come on get up here"

Slowly V.C. got up from his seat and stared down his opponent. A malicious little smile. His little brother waved at him as he walked towards Alex "Ve~ good luck brother!" he said happily. V.C. didn't even look back his eyes trained on Alex.

The two of them stood against each other, Alex with a bored look on her face; V.C. had a fire in his eyes. Mama G stood between them like a ref in a fight, with the two practice swords for them. Though calling them 'swords' was rather generous. Really their were metal poles with some makeshift padding. _The padding is duck taped for gods sake... _held out the swords for them "Okay guys, I want a good fight, have some fun" she said blowing her whistle to start the fight.

Portugal and Vatican brought their blades up to fight traditionally. They started circling each other in the circle. Alex looked at him, speaking under her breath "_Okay, just make this look good and we can g-_" she was cut off by the Italian.

"_Shut it you little dyke bitch_" the boy swung overhead at Alex, who in shock, had no time to block the hit, deciding to jump away from the strike. Vatican fallowed up the strikes with a few blocks, eventually the two of them were in a lock, the two simply pushing against each other.

Portugal was slowly being pushed back by Vatican she look up at him still off guard by the statement he had just flung at her "_Wh-what the hell are you talk-"_

"_I got a little peak at you diary's_" Alex's eyes widened, fear evident on her face, causing her to lose a bit of footing in the battle"_a good little inquisitor… didn't ask any questions, don't think he even looked at it_" he said with a little chuckle.

Alex felt a furry start to build inside her _God damn it_ _Antonio! I didn't expect a Spanish Inquisition! _

(Authors Note: _NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!_)

She breaks their lock and begins an onslaught of her own. Soon enough the rest of the class is jeering them on, except Canada who was just watching, worrying about either of them getting hurt; Alex doesn't notice, she was focused on the jackass in front of her. He knew her secret. _What am I gonna do…_

Soon enough they were back in one of their locks. The boy had a disgusted look on his face "_You are trash, and if I had it my way you'd be burned at the stake_" in response Portugal started to fight back, fiercer then before. Pushing the Christian back a bit "_You and that little dyke redheaded harlot of yo-_"

That did it.

Portugal pushed out of the lock, her eyes filled with righteous fire that Vatican had only read in his little 'holy book'. And like the angels that unleashed such fire, she set upon eliminating the now humbled little nation.

She started swinging wildly at the boy, each strike coming in like lighting to the earth. The Italian tried to fight back, even landing a few hits himself, but ultimately resorted to just trying to defend himself. It was a fruitless endeavor, if he defended his head she would swipe at the body, if he tried to protect his body, then a shot came to his head.

The crowd continued to look on in awe of the sudden ass whooping Portugal was unleashing. Italy had gone quiet with worry for his brother, trying to give advice to his failing brother. Vietnam cheered Alex's fighting prowess; Vatican's 'missionary' france had given her a lot of trouble in the past. Switzerland just shook his head with a sigh, he had personally given self-defense lessons to the boy and found the display pathetic. The Swiss boy considered getting up to help the boy, but decided to remain seated, shielding Lili's eyes from the violent actions.

Alex heard some odd noise come from the tape of the sword, but it didn't register, she had tunnel vision and her wrath would not be interrupted to investigate some noise. She didn't hear the cheers turn to gasps. And didn't see the looks of projected pain on her classmates faces.

She didn't notice as a red liquid begun to coat her blade.

She brought the blade up ready to finish the bastard off, but when she brought her arms down to deliver the blow, the blade was no longer there. Suddenly the voices of her classmates rang through

"Stop!" "You're gonna kill him!" "Jesus"

She looked around for her sword, turning around she saw Mama G holding the bloodied piece of equipment. That's when Alex noticed, the padding had flung off. Long ago. The reality of the situation slowly begun to dawn on her. Slowly, and fearfully she turned to her opponent. Vatican was in rough condition to say the least. One of his eyes appeared swollen shut, the other barely open. He stood awkwardly on his shaky legs, seemed like she had broken a few ribs. His right arm had a multitude of bruises starting to form. His right just limped lifelessly from his shoulder, must of broken that too. The fact he was still standing was a medical phenomenon. In his hand he still gripped the practice sword, still up, as if to defend himself. Slowly, as his mind registered that the attack was over, and the adrenaline seeped out of his system, the sword was lowered to the ground. His knees gave out on him. He just sat there for a moment looking up at Portugal. His eyes filled with agonizing pain. Then, like babel before him, he toppled to the ground.

Italy immediately ran to his side, shaking his brothers body "Brother? Brother?" he said sadly, tears starting to come to his eyes.

Mama Greece finally took a hold of the situation She dropped the bloody tool away from them; grabbing Portugal by the shoulders "Lithuania, call 911! Matthew and Vash, Bring Vatican out front! Carefully!" The boys went about their jobs but Alex was pushed out into the hallway. "Go get cleaned up. You're going to the Principles office" She said flatly before returning to the scene of the crime.

Absent mindedly Alex started walking back to the locker rooms. In what felt like moments she was beginning to change out of her P.E cloths, as she lifted up her shirt over her head, she realized there was some warm liquid on her cheeks. Tears? Had she started crying? She lifted up to feel it. Looking at it she realized, they weren't tears…

Tears aren't red

* * *

_**End of Chapter 6  
**_

* * *

**So I decieded to cut down on this chapter, separating it from the other half I had here.  
**

**Poor Alex… I really loved making her kick ass though**

**And For those who were offended by Vatican words. I don't think all Christians act like that. But I wanted to keep with the Hetalia theme of stereotypes. And crazed crazed evangelical is my stereotypical Christian. Hope this chapter didn't feel too rushed D:**

**Please review, and kudos to everyone who actually got the reference up there. **

**Oh yes, and case I feel lke it, I'll leave OC profiles down here, to help people keep track of all my billions of OC's Today, it's Vatcan and Portugal **

* * *

_Vatican City_

_Name : John Vargas / Age : 23 / Height : 5'4'' / Hair : Brunette / Eye Color : Brown / Age & Grade(Gakuen) : 18 Senior_

_Bio : Son of the Roman Empire. He has been alive since about 0 AD. He had lived in Rome's house for years. Eventually he was entrusted with Romes house when he left to build his new house (Constantinople). Despite years of strife after his father left, he kept the Roman household for many a year, keeping his two brothers away. keeping cental Italy all to himself. For Centuries he basically blackmailed everyone in western Europe to do his bidding. Finally after his brothers grew older they came back. They have since moved in, taking over nearly every section of the house. Vatican has made the third story (attic really) his home, adorning it with hundreds of pieces of art. He still commands a reasonable amount of respect abroad, though his influence has been fading for a long time. He is often insecure about his height and makes up for it by trying to make others feel bad. _

_Fun Fact : It is said at one point his boss went crazy and kept breaking off the privates of all his art._

* * *

_Portugal_

_Name : Alex Carriedo / Age : 23 / Height : 5' 6'' / Hair : Brunette(with light purple tips) / Eye Color : Green / Age & Grade(Gakuen) : 16 Sophomore_

_Bio : Younger sister of her brother Spain. While it is clear her father is Iberia, it is unclear who her mother is. Between Gaul, Carthage, Rome, and Mama Greece, she's never been quite sure her or his identity, though she considers them all possible parents she was raised mostly by Rome. After Rome died they were raised for a long time by Moor. Acting as his servant. Eventually her and Spain got sick of it, and worked together to kick the guy out. Although they promised to work together, once Mr. Moor was kicked out she carved herself the west coast of Iberia and claimed it for herself. She is the most curious of all of Grandpa's Rome's kids, exploring mountains, rivers, and valleys. And only went there after she did. She was known to rent a room in several houses including Japan and India, but never really committed to take them over like her siblings. That is with the exception of Brazil, who she had somewhat of an obsession for. She has mellowed out in her later years, getting in very few fights since her run in with France and Napoleon._

_Fun Fact : One night when all of Rome's kids got horribly drunk, she ended up accidentally marrying her brother, Spain. She got it annulled soon after._


	7. Chapter 7 : Friend

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal_

Guide To My Writing / _Word_ = Emphasized word / _Multiple Words _= Character thought

NOTICE TO OLD READERS (New Readers Can Ignore)

_About 2 hours after posting Chapter 6 I felt it was rushed. I decided to shorten it to after the fight scene. This chapter is a (hopefully) improved, extended, and entertaining version of the second half of Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Iberian War of Roses**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7 : Friend**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Portugal**

_**

* * *

**_

Wednesday, 9:23

Portugal sat in the waiting room of the principles. It was an unusually cramped room for the amount of trouble that happened in Hetalia High. All the walls had a chair against it. There was about 3 chairs to a wall and even now it was full, Alex was pushed up against the wall, the very tall Ivan sitting next to her. She hadn't had many run ins with the large nation, but she had heard the rumors though. He was a relatively happy guy on the inside, but with a dark side on the inside. That he was some psycho _Though I suppose there will be rumors about me as well soon enough_. She wasn't sure why he was there, but suspected it had to do with the terrified Latvia next to him, shaking scared in his chair. Across from her was France and England, both looked as if they had been in a fight… with each other. She sighed, there were plenty others there, all waiting their turn to be called into the office. Alex had come in just before Russia so she had about a while before it would be her turn.

She sat uncomfortably in the chair and lay against the wall. She had taken a hot shower in the school locker rooms to clean off the blood; it had made her rather sleepy. Slowly she felt the tension in her body from the fight finally relax itself. She took a deep breath in slowly losing the battle to keep conscious. _It won't be my turn for a while anyways… I guess I could… nod off…_

* * *

_**Monday, Seven Years Ago**_

Portugal sat in the sand, bored and alone. She was on the beach of her families private summer home. She was wearing some tan shorts and a rather plain looking shirt. Her brother was hanging out with all of his Mediterranean friends, leaving her to fend for herself. She sighed wishing she could make some friends, but there wasn't really anyone who lived near her. Sometimes she imagined it would have been easier to cooperate with her brother instead of making it out on her own.

Sighing she continued to draw in the sand, with a random twig she found. She was etching out a possible idea for an emblem for her boss. As if the word just wanted to spin her eye, her twig snapped off at the handle. She looked at the now splintered twig in her hand she threw the piece away, her last bit of amusement lost to her. She pulled her knees to her chest, feeling soul crushingly bored. She looked out at her ocean, the Atlantic, cold and endless, where if you traveled to far you'd fall off the edge of the world. It wasn't like Spain's coasts, warm, pleasant known as the Roman Lake, which he shares with Greece, the Italy Brothers, France, even Turkey. She looked out at her fog covered Ocean, like an ominous jail keeping her trapped inside. She sighed, nearly giving up and retreating back to the shack of a house they kept for the beach.

Then she saw something. It didn't seem like much, perhaps just a dark cloud passing by the fog. But then it didn't go away. It continued to get closer, even taking shape. Alex got ready to run off, fearing it to be a shadowy monster. Though soon she could see that it was no monster at all.

Out at sea was a little girl with unkempt red hair. She looked around her age. She wore a green t-shirt, and a long plaid kilt. She appeared to be on a very shaky raft, it appeared to be little more than a bunch logs tied together with rotting rope. There was a small mast that appeared to have a coalition of all sorts of linins for a sail. The girl seemed to be sailing along the coastline heading steadily south. The poor girl seemed to be desperately trying to hold the raft together. Panicking she kept tying, and retying the ropes holding it all together. Alex watched for a moment, amused by the girl.

That amusement soon turned to worry. It all seemed to happen in moments., At first it was just the mast, tilting and then falling to the deck of the 'ship'. The girl quickly grabbed at the mast trying to bring it back up. As she dealt with that a few of the logs slipped away from the raft, the girl nearly jumped to get the logs back, desperately hanging on to the edge of the raft. It was too late however as the raft seemed to fall apart below her. _Oh, poor girl…_

The girl soon after popped her head, flailing on the water… almost like… like…"Help! Is anyone out glargle" _Christ she can't swim! _Immediately Alex ran for the large body of water, shedding any worry that she might fall off the edge of the world (Something her brother often taunted her about). She started swimming as fast as she could to the mass of logs, floating on the tide. The girls hand was swinging above the water, trying to signal for help. However the hand movements began to slow and sink under the tide. This spurred Alex on faster. She soon got to where she guessed the girl had been, took a deep breath and dived under the water.

She opened her eyes, desperately trying to spot the poor girl. Alex wished she had goggles as the salt water started to sting her eyes. Despite this she refused to closed her eyes. Scanning the sea she started to consider that the girl was in fact made of sugar and had dissolved. This thought soon dissipated as she spotted the girl, floating lifelessly, her body only swaying in the water as she sank deeper into the ocean. Alex swam as hard as she could for the girl. She grabbed onto her arm, and felt her strength begin to fade. Her lungs begun to burn, they strained to use what was left of her oxygen. Regardless she willed her body to drag the two of them to the surface.

She broke the surface and took in some much needed oxygen. She fell back under the tide after a moment, but pushed herself above the water. _The water is starting to get rough, sign that a storms coming._

_*KECHEK*_

Alex heard lighting his water, way out in the ocean. _Or here. _She kept making her way, slowly but surely to the beach shore, dark clouds accelerating in the sky above. She reached the shore, feeling completely wiped of energy. She looked down at the girl she had just saved. Her red hair laying strewn on the sand below, skin rather pale in comparison to her tanned body. Even though every muscle in her body told her to just lay back and pass out, she knew the girl was still dying; and still needed her help. She knelt next to the body, she put an ear to her chest. Her heart had slowed down considerably. She quickly started to preform CPR, pressing down on the girls chest "Come on… please wake up…" no matter how much she pressed the girl would not cough up the water. Slowly she realized she had to go on to step two. _Mouth to mouth resuscitation._

Shyly she looked to the girls face. She swallowed hard and gently opened her mouth. _It doesn't count as a kiss, it doesn't count as a kiss, it doesn't count as a kiss…_She kept repeating the mantra in her head. She knew it was to save the girls life but she still felt awkward about performing the action. Slowly, lips trembling she placed them on the other girl, trying to breathe life back into her. After severall tries, she felt a rush of water enter her mouth as the girl started coughing harshly. Finally awakening after nearly suffocating. Alex was coughing herself, after saltwater and spit was launched into her throat.

After the two of them were done coughing their lungs out; the young girl, who Alex had near died trying to save, looked over to her, face full of confusion "W-Who er' you?" she asked, rather scared and fearful at the unfamiliarity around her.

Alex looked over with a look of relief on her face; it seemed the girl was alright "I'm Alex… Your little raft broke apart off the coast…" she said pointing towards the now turbulent ocean. "Who are you" she asked, genuinely curious as to the identity of the girl. She would have to wait, finally, after a long delay, a new thunderbolt unleashed itself, calling forth that had so patiently waited for Alex to get ashore. Rain started to pour from the sky and onto the duo. Despite the fact they were both soaked to the bone, the rain was not a welcomed sight. The little girl put her arms over her head trying to protect herself from the harsh rain. She sat there not sure what to do, she knew of no shelter to run to. Taking the initiative Alex grabbed the girls hand bringing her off the ground, she had to nearly scream to make a noise over the storm "Come On! I Live Not Too Far From Here!" with swift feet the two girls went as quick as they could across the quickly dampening sand.

They strained their tired little bodies to make it up over a dune. As they went over the crest of the sandy hill, they stopped for a moment. At the bottom of the hill was a crumby little shack of a house. It looked like it could very well collapse beneath the artillery barrage that was the rain. They stood there for a few moments gazing at their possible 'shelter'. Alex gripped the girls hand and started down the hill with her. The rain pouring harder over their heads.

After finally getting to the door Alex almost burst through into the shack. The two of them breathing in and out. Portugal smiled glad to be out of the rain, She looked down at her hand and realized she was still holding it. She dropped it quickly, feeling rather embarrassed "One moment" she said walking to the closet. As she walked she realized just how crummy the shack was. Paint was peeling off the walls. The window panes looked musty and dirt covered. Absolutely no electricity to speak of. _Were lucky the place is waterproof. _Suddenly a drip of water begun tricking down from the ceiling. _Well… mostly waterproof._ She side stepped the stream of water, getting to the closet. She pulled out a couple of towels and tossed one to the girl. Alex quickly begun to dry herself off, patting down her damp clothes. Alex then wore the towel as a blanket around her shoulders. She finally looked back to the girl with amber hair. She suddenly found herself under the girls gaze, causing her to blush somewhat.

The red head looked at her for a moment, as if wondering whether or not to trust the girl. "Alex eh?" The girl nodded in agreement with herself. After a few moments she seemed to accept the girl "Well mah name is Kathy, it's a pleasure ta meetcha Alex" She said first holding out a hand to greet the other girl. Timidly Alex was about to shake the girls hand when suddenly the offer was withdrawn. Alex looked up slightly confused by the sudden retraction of the greeting "Aw what am I doin? Ya saved mah life!" suddenly and without warning, Kathy hug-tackled her to the ground, holding Alex close.

Alex's face started to glow a light pink as she shyly hugged the girl back. Kathey continued to hold onto the girl for a few moments before Alex spoke again "D-Does this mean were friends?" she asked timidly quite excited about the proposition.

Kathy sat up for a moment looking oddly at the girl, then she scoffed "Teh, what a sillah question" Alex looked down at her body, feeling sad, she was so socially awkward. _Looks like I'll never have a friend. Course who could blame her, like anyone would be my-_ "Of course wer' friends!" Alex looked up with a tingling blush on her face.

"W-wha?" she said a bit confused. _Wh- what did she say?_

Kathy got off of Alex, who she was previously pinning to the floor. They both sat up on the floor, Kathy with a wide grin on her face. "Well of course wer' friends, you saved meh life, you gave meh shelter" she said gesturing to the old shabby house. They were both on their knees now, Ireland looked around, a small blush on her face. Alex felt it was a bit odd, she had struck her as a really confident girl, but whatever she was doing now was really embarassing her. Slowly, with some hesitantly held up her pinky finger, she tried to put on a confident smile "Be-best friends forever?"

Alex had a blush on her face but slowly she started to smile. She held up her pinkey and wrapped it around hers "Best Friends forever" she assured, they both smiled at eachother. After a few moments Alex stood up a smile on her face "Come on then, we better get warm, else we'll catch a cold" she said leading her friend _my best__ friend! _to her bedroom.

The two of them entered and Alex jumped on the bed with a youthful splendor. Kathy stood in the doorway a shy respectful look on her face. Alex kept hopping on the bed till she did a 180 looking at Kathy. She giggle for a moment before waving her over "Come on then!" With that Kathy smiled jumping up onto the bed with her.

The two of them jumped around on the bed like the couple of kids they are. After about 5 minutes the both of them were officially exhausted. Both of them bundling up under the covers. They sat up in the bed, where Alex realized for the first time that Kathy was a few inches taller than herself. They sat there for a while exchanging all types of information. Favorite color _Green_. Favorite Food _Potatoes_. Favorite Song _Cliffs of Dooneen. _Everything a good childhood friendship starts with.

Soon they were sitting shoulder to shoulder in the bed. Alex felt her eyes starting to droop, as she fought to stay awake. Soon Alex felt Kathy's head leaning against hers. She rotated her head to look up at her friend, who's lips were trying to mumble something "S-sorry… almost drownin' takes it out of yah…" she said, eyes shut in restful slumber.

Alex blushed, slowly she snuggled herself against Ireland, closing her eyes to sleep "It's no trouble at all… Friend…"

* * *

_**Wednesday, 9:56**_

Portugal begun to wake up from her sleep. The faint smell of gunpowder and rust filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes; the only thing she saw was a snow white. She found that she was snuggling against some cloth, as she pulled away from the wall she caught the piece of cloth before it fell to the ground. _Is this… a scarf. _She stared at it for a moment, then realized something. _Doesn't Ivan have one like this. _She quickly looked to her right at the tall nation. His neck was indeed bare of his signature white scarf.

The boy looked at her with that infamous childlike smile "Ah~ finally woke up, da?" he said calmly.

Alex, in a bit of fear nodded shakily, she looked down at the scarf then back up at him "D-did you give me this?" she asked in a nervous way.

The tall nation nodded "Da, you looked uncomfortable against the wall, thought it might help" he said as if it were a normal thing to do.

Alex had to admit, the cloth was warm and comfortable "W-would you like it back?" she asked offering the white scarf back to him.

He quickly snatched the cloth back, holding it for a moment like a security blanket "Da, thankyou…" In one fluid motion he wrapped the scarf around his neck. It seemed to flow around his neck as naturally as if he was walking. _He's much nicer then people say…_ After that she looked around, to her surprise it was really bare. It was just Russia, Latvia, and herself left in the room. _Guess it's almost my turn. _

Suddenly the door to the principal's office burst open leaving a very happy America emerging from the dimly lit office "YA! The Hero's Victorious!" he said flashing his award winning smile.

Slowly fallowing him from the room was a old man. He looked to be maybe sixty years old, yet his hair was a lush black color. His skin had a deep brown tone, looking warn from his long life. He wore robes of rich brown linins and white silk. This was Mesopotamia; the principal of the school. He looked at the American with slightly annoyed eyes "Mr. Jones, you do realize I gave you one week of detention, correct?" he said in a calm, very dignified tone.

America just look back with a laugh "Yea, but all the cool people are in detention anyways!" he made his way to the door, looking back to his audience of four "You know what they say. Heaven for the weather, Hell for the company" with that he exited the room.

The old nation sighed, America was quite the handful. He scanned the room until his eyes came to rest on Alex. She immediately sat up in her seat, not wanting to disrespect the man. His eyes squeezed together to form somewhat of a scowl on his face "Ms. Carriedo, I would like a word with you" saying the single non-order, he walked back into his office, the door left open in an ominous fashion.

Alex swallowed hard, finally rising to her feet. She gave a slight wave goodbye to Ivan, who smiled that innocent, childlike smile and politely waved back. Alex looked into the office, Mesopotamia was sitting behind his desk. As Alex walked in, by absolutely no means the door slammed closed it seemed by nothing more then the solid will of the old empire. The room was very ornate, to the left was a wall, filled with all sorts of old statues and symbols. The desk seemed to be carved smooth from solid marble. To the right was a large, overarching window that looked out over the front of the school; each window pane was tinted a different making a rather beautiful mosaic of what appeared to be a phoenix. She timidly sat down in the provided chair, much smaller than the man's large granite throne. The whole room was made to make Alex feeling small and weak. And it was working.

"Ms. Carriedo… Do you understand why you're here?" he asked in a deep baritone. Alex, squirmed awkwardly in her chair, though it was more of a stool then anything. The backing only came up to her lower back, if she put any weight into it she would topple back. All this forced her to sit up straight, cause she wouldn't dare slouch in front of the principal. Ultimately her response was to lamely look away from the Mesopotamia, she looked down into the courtyard of the school. Without a verbal response the fertile crescent went on lecturing the Iberian nation "Ms. Carriedo you are here because you assaulted another student, one…" he looked down at a piece of paper in front of him "Vatican City". The man stared down the brunette, who continued to look away "This is completely unacceptable"

Portugal decided it would be in her best interest to continue to say nothing. She somewhat feared her punishment, not wanting to be suspended. _Geez, who am I kidding? I'll be lucky to not get expelled. _Suddenly, she was distracted from her soon to be determined punishment as something in the courtyard… _attracted_ her attention. Standing in the courtyard was Ireland, heading to their usual meeting spot, the oldest tree on campus. She saw her looking around, almost lost, making Alex feel bad. _I'm sorry Kathy, won't be able to meet you today…_

Alex was about to force her attention back to the principal, Ireland looked ready to walk back inside. Then she saw him, her idiot brother, Spain strolling drunkenly onto campus. He had a hand clamped to his head, cradling his likely crippling hangover. _God, Ireland, please just go inside… please don't talk to him…_She looked down at Ireland, praying that her shy side would take over, causing her to shyly walk away. She did not. She greeted Spain, seemed innocent enough. Nothing seemed out of place.

Then Kathy ran her hand across the flower. _Ok… this could be ok Spain might deny giving her a flower… he can't think straight with a hangover… right?_ Alex saw something, Kathy's head shook, just slightly. It meant she was laughing… _God she has a beautiful laugh, wish I could be down there with her…_ she saw the panic arise in Antonio's face and joy filled Alex. He was gonna screw this up!

Then Alex felt fear… Intense fear… She saw something transform on his face… that smile… that god damned smile… Alex held her breath as Spain gently held Irelands chin, like she had imagined doing so many times. He said something, and Ireland nodded. Alex felt her chest nearly convulse, herself almost crying. She watched as he leaned into kiss her, then she looked away, unable to watch. Tears begun to stream down her face. _I… I lost her… heh… No I didn't, I never had her to begin with…_

After a few tearful moments, she realized the principal, who had become background noise, had stopped speaking. She looked up distress obvious on her face. A stoic look was on the old man, still holding her file. Then slowly he set it down. "In any case, you seem remorseful… we all have our break downs…" he started her down for a moment, as if to tell if her tears are real, then spoke again "So, I'll only suspend you for today and tomorrow… and please young miss, be more careful" Alex nodded absentmindedly at the comment, she knew she had gotten off easy, but it sure didn't feel that way.

The old principle shut the file closed like a gabble declaring her sentence. He got up, and walked over to her chair. He pulled the chair out for her and led her out to waiting room.

Alex walked past a waving Ivan, who seemed genuinely happy to see her. She gave him a half hearted wave before exiting the room.

_Ireland... My Friend... Just my friend... maybe eventual Sister-In-Law..._

The halls were empty, which was very convienient. Since at that moment, portugal slid down against the wall, and cried into her knees. Her sobs carrying down the long hallway.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

**So there you go… Hope this was worth writing, I really like the dream sequence. How is everyone liking these longer chapters? This one hit over 5000 words by itself(5011!). Should I try and make them shorter?  
**

**Flamboyant Flower : That'd be hilarious XD and thanks, I tried to make a good profile for her.  
**

**Maya : With beer…. Lots and Lots of beer. And your rigt, he is Catholic, but all Catholics are Christians, even if all Christians aren't Catholics. Like Squares and rectangles. **

**Here is some more profiles, today we take a closer look at Ireland and her little sister, Bermuda. Do you, loyal fans, want to see other profiles? Feel free to ask in reviews. Which reminds me **

**Please Review ^_^**

* * *

_Ireland_

_Name : Kathy O'Riely / Age : 25 / Height : 5' 8'' / Hair : Red / Eye Color : Green / Age & Grade(Gakuen) : 16 Sophomore_

_Bio : Older sister of her adopted brother England. She is one of the few nations in western Europe who is completely unaffected by Rome. Her parents, like the rest of the Celtic brothers is Hibernia and Britannia. She has a quick wit and a quicker temper, not too interested in suffering idiots. After Rome had fallen, Norway decieded to make her one of his many rest stops in the Atlantic. Ireland always tried to fight him taking his citizens but always failed miserably. Once the viking threat subsided, she had a new, much more painful problem to deal with. Her brother, England. England seemed to think it was his job to take care of his older siblings, whether they wanted it or not. After her brother took over her Island, she focused all her efforts into kicking him out. She was at one time feeling quite submissive to England, then the English civil war. Ireland watched as seventy-five percent of her people. She often failed in rebelling becoming more and more discouraged, as her citizens seemed uninterested in gaining freedom. Then, one easter, she threw an egg at Iggy's head. Iggy overreacted to the little act of defiance, stressed from WWI hurting Ireland, and breaking her arm. Everyone on the small island was appalled by the attack and rose up against the empire. She has over time built up her economy, earning the nickname 'The Celtic Tiger' for her ability to interest foreign investment like the Asian Nations. She drinks quite often but is rarely drunk, her tolerance level for the stuff is **very** strong. She mostly drinks for the fun of watching everyone else wasted. She is known for being somewhat of a prude, as shown by her small population.  
_

_Fun Fact : Her and her brothers, Wales and Scotland, can also see all the Magical creatures England can, but they all deny it, mostly to mess with him; even convincing the creatures to help them._

* * *

_Bermuda_

_Name : Beru Kirkland / Age : 15 / Height : 4' 10'' / Hair : Blonde / Eye Color : Green / Age & Grade(Gakuen) : 14 Freshman_

_Bio : Younger, adopted sister of the Britannia family. For a long time she lived alone on her little islands, feeling like she may be alone in the world, alone with her trees. One day, she was finally found. On his way to the new world, Spain visited the little island. Bermuda was happy to greet the nation, happy to finally meet someone. Unfortunately Spain didn't share the sentiment, he went to cut down her trees to help rebuild his boat. When Bermuda tried to stop him, he back fisted her throat, horribly disfiguring her vocal cords. She has since had a soft voice, speaking in a whisper Spain ended up coming back a few times for more wood, but Bermuda hid from him each time. One day someone else visited her small abode. Flying a flag with a red cross on a boat, much like Spain's, she ended up hiding away just like every other visit. The boat brought several new people. Someone with red hair went out and started to search the island. She stumbled upon Bermuda cowering in a bush. Ireland broght her back to the boat and gave her a homemade meal. Then Ireland continued to convince England to adopt Bermuda as a Colony. A 'jumping off point' for the new world. Ever since then the two have been inseparable. That is until Ireland left Great Britain._

_Fun Fact : While Bermuda doesn't have a standing army, she does have a militia, making her interested, but inexperienced with guns. Her Brothers and Sisters try to teach her other ways to defend herself. _

_Relationship with Ireland(Female) : Loves her like a sister, looks up to her as a role model_

_Relationship with Ireland(Male) : Has a secret crush on her brother. She is confused by her feelings and tries to ignore them. (If you __**Really**__ want to know more, feel free to read my other Fan Fiction Advice)_


	8. Chapter 8 : Nothing At All

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal / MeiMei = Taiwan / Anna = Vietnam  
_

Guide To My Writing

_Word_ = Emphasized word

_Multiple Words _= Character thought

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 : Nothing At All  
**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

_**Wednesday, 10:27**_

Ireland rushed back inside the large building, her face beat red from her encounter with Spain. She quickly ran up a flight of stairs before leaning her back against a wall. She breathed deeply leaning her back against the wall. Kathy continued to blush her mind still reeling from the events of just a few minutes. Once she steadied her breathing, a small smile played on her lips _I'm going out with Spain…_A wider smile displayed itself on her face.

She couldn't revel in her good fortune for long, the bell had rung, and she had to get to-

The bell choired itself across the school. Ireland sighed, looked like she would be late again. She was about to head off to class when she heard something. It was kind of a low whine going down the hallways… _Sounds like someone's crying…_ She tried to follow the noise, it was difficult since it seemed to bounce off all the walls, still she felt herself getting closer. The sobs getting louder as she approached. She turned a corner and looked down the hallway. Sitting against the wall was a girl. _Long Brunette hair…kinda looks like…_ The girl pulled her head from between her knees, to wipe her eyes of tears yet again. _ALEX!_ Ireland rushed over to her friend "Alex! Alex!" she said, alerting her friend of her presence. Alex looked up, a panic on her face. Portugal got up, looking like she was about to run away. Ireland quickly grabbed the girls hand, before she had the chance. "Alex…" she said worry evident in her voice. Alex looked at her, eyes stained red from crying. Her chest raising and falling from her hastened breathing, while her tears had stopped in her panic. Ireland had never seen her friend I this bad of shape "Alex… What's wrong…" she said concern painted on her face. Alex seemed to struggle with something, like she wanted to get something out but… but just couldn't. Ireland put on a smile, trying to put Alex at ease "Please… Alex… You can tell me" Ireland saw Alex swallow hard, trying her best to hold whatever she was keeping in. Ireland decided to push her just a bit farther "You can trust me" she held her hand softly trying to coax it out of her. For a moment Alex seemed like she would tell her. Then her eyes started to water. Alex shut her eyes shut to avoid shedding tears.

Alex shook Kathy's loose grip loose and ran. Kathy watched as Alex ran away, fast and hard away from her best friend. Ireland felt something… Something odd… she felt… bad… but not in a normal way, it was like her heart hurt. _Poor Alex… It hurts me to see her like that…_ She thought sadly. Without knowing it she put a hand over her heart. She soon after she realized the action and stopped it. She looked up and down the hall seeing if anyone had seen. The action. Deciding to move on regardless if anyone had seen her, she decided to go to her next class _I'll see her at lunch… sort everything out. _With that she went off to her math class.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 12:35**_

Ireland walked into the lunchroom rather dishearten. Over the last two classes she heard that Alex had went home, suspended. Not to mention that the claim that she had truly hurt someone had only gotten more adamant. At first she just assumed it was a rumor running its course, but then she ran into Canada, who had, very politely, informed her that it was true. She picked up her unappetizing food from the lunch line. Seemed fitting she didn't have much of an appetite. The sludge resembled something of a gruel like texture, yet it had a very distinctive 'meat' flavor. What meat Ireland could not tell, but it was defiantly _supposed_ to be meat.

She sat down at an empty table; she didn't figure anyone would bother her. It wasn't like she was a major cog in the social machine that was high school. It was a shame she was wrong. It seemed the spirits had chosen poor Katherine O'Riely to become the sudden focus of gossip (something she hated with a hot hate). Despite the fact that she kept the whole news about Spain close to the chest, it seemed her whole family (Specifically one kilted boy) had decided to tell the whole damn school.

It started with one boy who seemed to appear out of nowhere between blinks. Ireland sat there for a not realizing that someone was next to her. When she finally realized there was someone she turned toward him. She nearly jumped out of her seat as the glaring eyes of Romano looked into hers "Jesus Romano what the hell!" she said hand over her heart from the sudden jolt in adrenaline.

Romano seemed to ignore the question getting right to the heart of the matter "You know he's a pervert right?" he said, not even blinking.

Ireland took up her carton of milk and took a sip, then wiped her mouth on her sleeve (A habit she had whenever she drank milk, to avoid getting a mustache). She looked over at the boy her heart rate back to normal "Who?" she asked still unclear as to what was going on.

"Spain, he's a complete pervert. You understand this?" he said clarifying; then didn't even wait for her answer "Why would you go out with him?"

As if on cue Bermuda popped up on the other side of Ireland, speaking in her soft quiet voice "Go out? Sister, did you find out who the flowers from?" she said pulling lightly on her arm. Wy was just a bit behind her, not particularly interested, just trailing her friend. Ireland felt relieved, at least her sister hadn't heard the news. The relief was fleeting as Romano decided inform Bermuda of the happy news.

"Spain" he said flatly.

Ireland saw the look on Bermuda's face begin to sour; even Wy seemed to become interested, giving a step towards her friend, placing her hands on Bermuda's shoulders. Bermuda started to speak but the words seem to catch in her throat. Her small hands drifted up to her neck, brushing against an old scar that went across her throat. Finally she seemed to be able to utter a word. "Sp-Spain?" she said sounding hurt and confused "Th-The flower, w-was from Spain?"

Ireland looked down at her sister slight guilt in her eyes. She even considered how Bermuda was going to take this. She had a distinct fear of Spain, one she never liked to talk about. The only thing Ireland could gather was that it had caused her to nearly go mute, and had given her that scar. Still she was never sure that Spain had done it, maybe she had mistaken him for someone else. Ireland looked at her sister, then spoke with unease in her voice "Y-yes they were…" she could see the disappointment on Bermuda's face, and with it Irelands once cherry mood begin to rotten "Beru are you sure it was him all those years ago...?"

Bermuda didn't even answer her. Her eyes started to water from tears before she ran off. Wy looked at her retreat in dismay, she shot Ireland one dirty look before chasing after her "B-Bermuda, Bermuda wait up!"

Ireland was about to go up after her, but the attempt was shut down by a little brunette "Your dating Spain now! How did he ask you out?"

Suddenly she felt someone's hands on her shoulder, she was about to question who dared touch her, then she heard his voice. "Oh Ireland, looks like I missed my chance" _Oh good god not Norway_. The boy had stalked her throughout most of middle school. Not to mention all the times he 'accidently' groped her. As if on cue someone bumped into him, causing his hands to drift dangerously close to her breasts. As if it was an automated response she elbowed the Norse boy in the stomach. Then as he doubled over in pain, she used her other elbow to nail him in the head. Now you'd think that after that it would deter anyone else. It didn't.

Soon all around her students began to throw questions at her like earlier that morning. Only this time there was no escape. She briefly considered jumping to the other side of the table and make a run for it but soon the bench on that side was occupied by other inquisitors. It was like a god damned piranha tank! _No wait this is worse. At least in a piranha tank I'd be __dead__ right now._ Soon the overcrowding started to physically squeeze her together as she struggled to keep them back. Suddenly she felt someone pull at her collar heave her from the throng of people, and fall on her but. She was about elbow whoever it was, when they pulled her to her feet. She looked at them, wondering who it was. Standing there with flowing raven hair and chocolate brown eyes was Vietnam. The school uniform on her looked very official, no modifications made.

She lead me away with a hand on my wrist "Come on! Move!" she commanded and we both ran. The pair ran out into the hallways, some dedicated gossipers in hot pursuit. They were both in good shape and great runners, easily putting distance between them and the pursuers.

Inconveniently they passed by Canada in the hallway. He smiled shyly and gave a slight wave "…H-hello Kathy, A-Anna" he said that innocent smile on his face.

Vietnam seemed to stop in her tracks turning around to return the wave, a slight blush on her face "H-hello Matthew" she said pushing some of the hair off of her face.

Ireland rolled her eyes grabbing Vietnam's wrist, now it was her turn to do the pulling "Come Anna, Sorry Canada, we would stop and chat, but we were running for our lives" with that she pulled Anna away and they started running.

Canada stood there confused for a moment, then he heard the pounding footsteps and turned around. Soon he was getting trampled by the group of students, even getting stepped on a few times. Even after sitting there, trampled and beaten he had a small smile on his face "They remembered my name…" he said in a slight pain induced delusion.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 12:42**_

Ireland and Vietnam had once again put some distance between them and their pursuers. Then they did what anyone must do when trying to escape their classmates. Duck into the tech lab.

The two of them quickly dived into the room shutting it quietly behind them. Then like an old cliché cartoon, they heard the thundering steps of their classmates run by. They looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief. Ireland looked at her companion; it was rather odd circumstances where they became friends.

* * *

_**Four Years Ago, Wednesday, 4:18**_

Ireland, age thirteen, waited patiently in a throng of bushes. She had a water balloon clutched in her hand, filled with freshly melted ice cubes. She waited patiently for her victim, a certain limey twit who was strolling ever so casually down the street. Portugal wasn't there to with her, she never really enjoyed pranking England. She gripped the balloon in anticipation; careful not to pop it. She readied herself to jump up and nail the blonde in the face. Then something bumped into her, she turned around, expecting to see another branch. To her surprise it wasn't something, but someone. The girl in behind her had raven black hair and brown eyes. Wearing the blue plead of their middle school uniform. She had a surprised look on her face, like she hadn't expected someone to be hiding in bushes after school, ready to pounce at a fellow classmate.

She spoke with a annoyed tone to the Irish girl "What are you doing here!" she said in a whispered hiss a little scowl on her face.

Ireland turned her body to face the Asian, crouched down on her tiptoes scowling right back at the nation "None of your business!" she said confidently. Then shelooked down seeing a balloon, much like her own, clutched into her hand "What are you gonna use that for…" she said pointing at the balloon.

Vietnam started to look down at the balloon but then shoved it behind her back, kneeling down balancing herself on one hand "Nothing…" she said, insisting innocence then scowling again "Now get out of here, this is my spot" she said with a sense of authority _Like she's some queen of the bush._

Ireland nodded for a moment then spoke "No." Ireland simply turned around about to nail the Britt in the head. "Now if you excuse me, I need t- GAH!" she felt herself falling back, no being _pulled _back by the Vietnamese girl. Soon enough the two of them were in a brawl, Ireland careful to keep her balloon out of the reach. At one point Ireland's head was forced out from the bush out to the sidewalk. She then realized just how long they'd been fighting. She gave a look around to find that Iggy was nowhere to be found. "Gah damnit" she heaved the southeast Asian off of her body, standing up in the thick of the bush "You made me miss my target" she said dusting off the leaves from her uniform. Vietnam stood up, after retrieving her own balloon.

"Well that's your own fault, if you had just moved you wou-"

"I was here first!"

"TO MY SPOT!"

They stared each other down, the air thick with tension. At the same time they looked at each other's balloons. Then back at eachother. Before they knew what they were doing, they raised their balloons ready to drench one another.

The flick of their wrists was all it took to start it off. It became known as the First Balloon War of Hetalia Middle School. Ireland and Vietnam went at it, each day filling over 80 balloons and using them all. Although it was just the two of them you could have sworn it was more. Eavery hallway was drenched with water, the busted rubber remains of balloons the only clue as to what had happened. The battle raged on for a week before the principal put a stop to it. He would have done so sooner if he knew who was behind it; it was rather difficult to find out since the attack would happen in a matter of seconds and the participants would be gone just as quick.

They were forced to stop their little campaigns against each other. The principal left them alone in a small Asian pub (one of the many odd combinations of restaurants in the town). After about an hour of petty bickering, they finally realized they had something in common. A horrible dislike for their brothers. Then they found a loop hole. The principal said they couldn't go after eachother, but he never said anything about working together.

With a great zeal the two of them started attacking England and China. They would drench them to the bone, then wait till they dried themselves off. Then drench them again. Ireland started to teach Anna how to use the building to their advantage. In return Anna showed Kathy how to better utilize nature as a tool of war.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 12:42**_

They ended up getting three weeks detention over the so called 'Second Balloon War'. If anything it just made their friendship stronger. Soon after Ireland introduced her to Alex, and the three of them became pretty good friends.

(AN : So… anyways back to the story)

Ireland and Vietnam sat there in the tech room trying to catch their breath. Ireland looked at the girl, waiting for the question to arise. 'So what's going on with you and Spain?' she sighed, deciding to get out in front of the question "Now listen I don't want to talk about Spain I-"

Vietnam rolled her eyes "This isn't about you" she said checking outside the window to be sure they were not followed. She looked back at Kathy "It's about Alex" she said with some worry in her voice.

Ireland felt a ping of guilt go through her, how could she forget… With all the stuff going on with Spain and nearly being trampled to death, Alex completely slipped her mind "O-Oh… Yea, so you heard about what happened huh?" she said a bit dishearten.

Vietnam scoffed "Heard it? I was there, and it was ugl-"

Suddenly a whole new noise occurred in the room "Ahem" Both Alex and Kathy looked into the room. Sitting there, old school headphones around his neck. He had the look of utter calm in his eyes. He was working on something on the computer. "Hello Kathy, Alex. Is there something you need?" he said with his ever so serious yet calm voice.

Vietnam blushed feeling mortified that she hadn't done the simple recon of looking around the room "Just go back to whatever thing you were doing you Otaku!" she said feeling flustered and annoyed, pushing it off on Japan.

Japans look soured for a moment, or at least it seemed so, really his eyes squinted slightly and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Then he got a slight smirk on his face, turning to Ireland "Hey Kathy, want to hear about what happened last Tết between Meimei and Anna?"

Ireland turned to Vietnam whose face was red with panicked embarrassment. It peaked Kathy's interest to stay the least "Sure I'd love t-" suddenly she felt herself being pulled from the ground and out the door

"Sorrygottago, byeKikuseeyoulater" she said pulling them both from the room, leaving Kiku once again in peace. Luckily for them the hallway was empty of students. They walked down the hallway, Vietnam still blushing madly, eyes now closed as she tried to calm herself down. Ireland was about to push to learn more before Vietnam spoke again "As I was saying, I'm worried about Alex". She said trying to change the subject back.

Ireland nodded, she could always prod her for information later "So it's true, Alex beat up Vatican?" she received a solemn nod from Anna. Ireland let out a sigh releasing any notion that what she had been hearing was just some horrible mistake. She looked back at her as they strolled down the hallway "Do you have any idea why?" she asked trying to establish that Alex hadn't gone off her rocker.

Vietnam nodded "Yea I think I do actually" When they got to a corner Vietnam looked up and down both halls, before she leaned up against a wall "So you know how Alex has a crush right?"

The words hit Kathy like a ton of bricks. She had no idea. She always assumed that Alex was simply not confident enough to even have a _crush_ on a boy. _I always thought if she did, I would be first to know_… She felt something… odd shift in her heart, the longer the words sunk in. _W-Why didn't she tell me… I thought we were best friends…_She resisted the urge to place her hand over her heart. _Maybe were not as close as I thought... _She squeezed her hand away from Vietnam into a balled fist. Still she tried to put on a stoic look "Yea sure what about it?" by some miracle she kept her voice steady.

Vietnam didn't seem to see through her façade and continued on "Well it seemed like she was upset about him for some reason" she said rubbing her eyes, looking rather tired. "Then I think Vatican said something about him to her, and she just lost it" she shook her head "Whoever this guy is she fell for him. Hard."

Ireland nodded solemnly "I'll go talk to her after school…" she said with determination. There was no way she would let her friend down. Ireland remembered Alex sitting alone in the hall way. _Stupid asshole making my best friend cry… making Alex cry… Son of a bitch_

With a plan already thought out the two of them walked in silence. As they got to the stairs Ireland decided to poke the bull "So… what did happen on Tết with Mei-"

"_**NOTHING"**_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 8**_

* * *

_**Historical Note **_

_**The relationship between Ireland and Vietnam has no historical reasoning (In fact I don't think Great Britain ever had much influence over Vietnam at any point in History, so Ireland, even by association would have no interaction with Vietnam). Their friendship is more about their mutual love of Guerilla warfare. **_

_**Irelands relationship with Norway is based on the large, terrifying, influence the Vikings had in Ireland (Dublin was like the Viking capital outside of Scandinavia). Ireland was the hub on the slave trade for a large part of the dark ages.**_

* * *

**Anyways, new chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Poor Ireland. And FYI Meimei is Taiwan **

**Some more profiles for you, Since I could not find a profile, or any media relating to Vietnam's personality, I have made her somewhat a composite of my favorite Vietnam fanfics. So here is **_**my**_** Vietnam, and Scotland. Sorry Vietnam's is so long, I took a whole class about Vietnamese history last year.**

**Maya : I hope that answered your concern ^_^**

**OK : Thanks for the review! It really brightened up my day ^_^ Hope I can keep up the good work :P  
**

**

* * *

**

_Vietnam_

_Name : Anna Yue / Age : 24 / Height : 5' 5'' / Hair : Black / Eye Color : Brown / Age & Grade(Gakuen) : 16 Sophomore_

_Bio : Vietnam is a young coastal nation bordering China. She was by herself for a long while before China came and adopted her. He taught her to read, write, and fight. She always had distaste for the older man and occasionally put up resistance to her occupation. Knowledge she would use for years to come. During one of China's many meltdowns(civil wars) she was able to wrestle her independence back. For years she stayed free, ruling her people to the best of her ability. Then one day a boat bearing the flag of the second republic came to one of her harbors. The invasion made France her new ruler. She fiercely opposed the Frenchman, and like China before him faced the fierce fighting force that was Vietnam's rice paddle. For years she fought against the French trying her best to ship the man out of her life. During World War I she tried to slip out of Frances control. She was unable to do so, feeling downtrodden and miserable she considered giving up on resisting the Frenchman, and accepting her fate, she found hope. A tall man from the east appeared telling everyone that they had a right to 'self determination'. She emulated the man from north America, determined to set up a republic just like him. She started writing letters to him, telling him she would lie nothing more then to set up a democracy like him. She never heard back from him, but was told that she would be set free eventually. She sat down and waited patiently for the news that her and her people were finally free. She waited… and waited… and waited… and waited. Finally she received news. France was no longer her boss. Now it was Japan. The Japanese man was much more kind and respectful to her, never trying to feel her up. Still he worked her just as hard, and took just as much. Finally fed up of waiting for assistance she started working against Japan, indirectly helping the blonde man she had so much respect for. Finally when she kicked out Japan she was exited to once again rule her people. Then she was told. She was going back under French rule. And the blonde man was supporting him. She felt crossed, betrayed, and angry. Oh god how she was angry. She fought back more bitter than ever, succeeding in kicking out the Frenchman once and for all. My God I havn't even gotten to the War. Ok anyways. Then to her surprise, the man she once emulated came in to replace France. He said that they should stop fighting, wait a few years and then have her people vote on who they want to be ruled by. She felt confident her people would choose her and allowed it to happen. A few years passed and the people of Vietnam were in strong support of kicking out their western influence. Not wanting to lose, America stopped the vote. With that the war was restarted. Vietnam seeked support in Russia and ironically China, who were happy to aid her in bashing America's head in. After nearly two decades of warfare between the small Asian nation and the immense Empire, America finally had enough. Since then she has lived side by side with her adopted family of the war with America, she has successfully built a good relationship with China, stealing many of his economic ideas.  
_

_Fun Fact : She has a real family in Laos, Cambodia, and Thailand. Though due to her mountainous eastern border, she doesn't really know them that well.

* * *

_

_Scotland_

_Name : William Kirkland / Age : 27 / Height : 6' 3'' / Hair : Brunette / Eye Color : Green / Age & Grade(Gakuen) : 17 Junior_

_Bio : The oldest of the Gaelic siblings, he lives in the hilly region north of England. He is the son of Britannia and Hibernia. He is famous for continually bitch slapping Rome, trying his best to protect his sick mother. He did his best to keep her alive, despite the fact that her condition worsened every day. Ireland and himself did their best to keep their parents alive. They were unable to help their brother Wales out of Roman rule. Despite their best efforts their parents did one day die. They were buried together on the Island of Man, where they were married. IIt was the last time Scotland shed a tear outside of a fight. Scotland dawned one of her mother's skirts in her memory. He always called it a 'kilt'; Ireland knew it wasn't true, but she always supported his explanation that it was a warriors garment (except when it was convenient to insult him). As they faced tougher and tougher opponents they begrudgingly let go of some of their Celtic culture developing a new Gaelic one. He spent the dark ages kicking the Vikings out of his land. He spent a large amount of the medieval period beating his adopted brother England with a Claymore. Even when England 'owned' his half of the island, he continued to fight against him at every turn. In 1603 his boss betrayed him, leaving for England's house, and dragged him along for the ride. He was forced to finally live with his brothers as a part of Great Britain. Ever since he has begrudgingly lived with his brother, always keeping in touch with his culture. In recent years he has started to get some self-governance. He is the only part of Great Britain proper to participate separately in The Commonwealth Games. He seems committed to getting away from England by peaceful means. Something Ireland constantly laughs at him for. He still wears his kilt._

_Fun Fact : For a long time Rome thought he was a scary demon child, and built a huge wall across Britain to try and contain him. _


	9. Chapter 9 : Trustworthy

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal / Anna = Vietnam / Meimei = Taiwan_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 9 : Trustworthy**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

_**Wednesday, 3:01**_

Ireland sat in her physics class, tapping her foot rapidly on the floor waiting for the clock to strike 3:10. She wanted to just bolt out the door and confront Portugal. _Even with this knot in my stomach I will not rest until I find out who Alex likes… I mean… find out what's wrong with Alex… yea_. She sighed, the second hand seemed to hurry around the clock like a snail hurry's to the other side of the street. Without noticing, the pace of her foot grew faster and louder. Finally the teacher, Persia, turned around with a scowl on his face "I'm sorry Ms. O'Riely, but do you have something more pressing you have to do?" he said sarcastically with a raised brow.

Kathy looked up at the mention of her name. She smiled bobbed her head "Yes". The entire class looked oddly at her for a moment; some of her classmates snickered at the snarky comment.

Persia was baffled, he never expected the comment, he expected her to just say no and stop her stomping. As he heard his young charges snicker he sighed turning back to the white board "Well, thank you for your honesty; but regardless, your mine for the next eight minutes, so just sit there and _pretend_ to look interested.

Ireland nodded with a sigh. The class went back to normal. As Persia turned his back Ireland felt something hit her arm. Looking down she saw a crumpled up piece of paper. She looked to her left for the source. Sitting right next to her, a small brunette girl smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Kathy sighed, Meimei had been throwing these notes to her for the entire class. She opened it up.

_Where are you and Spain going for your first date? ^_^_

Ireland was ready to slam her head into the desk, fed up with the Taiwanese girls constant pestering. Suddenly Ishe got an idea in her head, a wonderful, dastardly idea. Taking out a pencil she turned the piece of paper over and scribbled down a message of her own.

_I know what you and Anna did last __Tết _

It was of coarse a bold faced lie, Anna wouldn't tell her a word about what had happened. But MeiMei didn't know that. Ireland carefully folded that piece of paper and threw it back to her. She looked down at it surprised at first, Ireland had always just thrown the notes away, or otherwise ripped them up. She hurriedly unwrapped her note. When she realized there was nothing written there, she got a look of confusion in her eyes. Not because Ireland hadn't answered, she had been doing that all class. But why did she throw it back? Just to bug her? MeiMei looked back at Kathy. Ireland smiled and made the motion to turn the piece of paper over.

MeiMei did so reading the note. Her face lit up bright pink. She looked back at Kathy, who kept on smiling a 'Oh, I _defiantly_ know' smile. Meimei turned her body towards Ireland, whispering in a panicking voice "_H-how do you know!_"

Persia slammed a fist into the wall, "Quiet!" he demanded. Quickly Meimei sat forward again, keeping quiet. She was still blushing madly, hands clenched together in her lap. Once every four seconds Meimei would glance over at Kathy, like a nervous tick. Kathy couldn't help but smile; whatever had happened between Anna and Meimei, it was juicy.

Finally after a few minutes the bell rang. The class excitedly shuffled out of the room, Persia raising his voice to yell the homework at everyone. Kathy quietly packed away the few things into her backpack. She heaved the back onto her shoulders, it was really heavy. Kathy had stuffed everything in her locker into her backpack the period before, so she could go straight to Portugal's house. As she walked out, Meimei clung close to her, acting as if she would disappear if she took her eyes off her for a second. The two of them walked through the hallways, Ireland steadily making her way to the exit.

Ireland suddenly felt herself being pulled away. Meimei had caught ahold of Kathy's arm and was pulling them to a bathroom. On the door was a sign reading _Out of Service_. Kathy winced not wanting to go in there, for whatever reason it was bared off. As they clamored in Ireland shut her eyes, expecting some horrid smell. Instead she heard the sound of crumpling paper and the strong smell of fresh paint. Opening her eyes, she realized to her relief that the bathroom was just being renovated. Finally Meimei turned around, "Who t-told you!" she demanded in a shaky, very worried voice. She still looked flustered and panicked. "Was it Kiku? No it was Thailand wasn't it! Jerk never could keep a secret" she said mostly to herself.

Ireland thought for a moment, she couldn't pass up this opportunity to cause mischief. Slowly she considered her best option. Japan would deny it, and Taiwan wouldn't pursue it after that. Thailand was a nice guy, no reason to just sell him out for no reason. Then Ireland got a smile. _Oh, this is gonna be good_

"Vietnam told me" she said confidently. She waited for Meimei to fly into a frustrated rage 'She told you!' 'I thought we were keeping it a secret!' 'Please don't tell anyone!' 'Damn it Anna, I thought at least she'd keep it secret'.

To Ireland's surprise, none of these happened. Ireland had looked away from Meimei, thinking her expression would betray her façade. After a few momenents withouut response Ireland looked back at the Asian girl. Meimei stood there looking rather shell shocked, staring at the ground. Slowly she looked up, the panic had diffused, leaving a rather innocent look on her face "A-Anna told you?…" she said, hope embedded in her voice. "W-when she told you, did she sound ashamed or…"

_Well… that's interesting_. Whatever happened between the two of them, Meimei wasn't embarrassed of it.

Suddenly the door creaked open. Both Ireland and Taiwan turned to it. Anna came strolling in looking at the two of them strangely "What the hell are you two doing here? Schools out… god that's a lot of paint" Anna said covering her nose from the harsh smell. Suddenly Meimei seemed to panic once again and ran out the door, past Vietnam and down the hall way. Vietnam looked as Taiwan freaked, then back at Kathy "What the did you do?"

Ireland just shrugged her shoulders and told the truth "I have no idea…" she said innocently walking towards her. It wasn't a lie. She really didn't know _why_ Meimei had freaked out at her words. Not a lie.

Vietnam sighed, knowing that Ireland was messing with her again "Please Kathy, don't mess with Taiwan. She's not exactly the… calmest person imaginable" she said putting it lightly. Fact was that Meimei was in a simple 4 wall room, she'd invent a fifth just to bounce off of it. "Besides why aren't you at Alex's?"

Kathy's eyes widened "Shit" with that word of wisdom Ireland bolted from the room and towards Alex's apartment._ Damn it Kathy… you idiot!_

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Wednesday, 3:22**_

Alex was laying in her bed eyes stained red from crying. Her face was buried in in her pillow, moist from her tears. For the moment her body had decided that she could have a break from crying. She thought back to her time in the hallway _God I can't believe Kathy saw me like that… pathetic._ Alex was no longer in her school uniform. She was wearing an oversized shirt, no bra and just her panties.

Occasionally she would clench her eyes shut trying to force the world from her mind. She would pull the pillow close to her. Then, for a few brief moments; she would imagine that Kathy was there with her. That she was laying on Kathy's chest, and that she was cradling Alex in her arms. Soon enough however the illusion would fade away. She would remember she was alone. Then she would start crying again. She repeated this cycle several times already. But everytime her delusion would be shorter, the tears would last longer, and every time she would wind up even more heart broken then before.

She got up from bed, feeling an intense thirst in her throat; she decided to get a drink of water.

Like a zombie she wandered out into her living room. She had drawn all the curtains shut and all the lights were off. The entire apartment was dimly lit, she didn't want to think. She didn't want to be in the light. She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, it was made of actual glass. She grabbed a couple of ice cubes out of the freezer, then she went to the water facet. Suddenly she heard a jingling from the door knob. Someone was trying to get in. _Probably Spain… F*cking asshole_. _Maybe I can break this glass over his head. _

She sighed, she turned the pressure up on the sink hoping to get back to her room before he got in. She didn't even realize that it was already 3 o'clock. She was about to head back to her room when she heard someone "Alex! Alex are you in there?" . It was Ireland. It was her voice sinking through the walls.

Her grasp on the glass loosened. She was shocked out of her daze as her glass of water went shattering on the ground. "Alex?" she heard the voice, newly curious and worried by the noise. "Alex? Alex, are you alright?" Portugal shook her head, ignoring the shattered glass. She dashed towards her room. Slamming the door behind her. She quickly locked it behind her. She stood silent for a moment listening closely to the door.

Slowly Alex could hear the front door open, seems like Ireland had found the front door key. Alex propped herself up against the door. She couldn't see Kathy. Not then. Not her beautiful green eyes, not her flowing red hair. _Please Kathy… Just leave._ _Go to brother…_ _you have him…you don't need me…You never needed me…_

Ireland finally made her way to the bedroom door. Slowly a small knock hit the door. Alex refused to answer. She waited for that voice. That wonderful… Angelic voice… that now sounded like nails on a chalkboard

"A… Alex?"

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

Ireland stood in front of the door to Alex's room. The room that twenty-four hours ago, her and her best friend were enjoying anime, laughing their asses off. Now she stood here, knowing her best friend was in horrible pain over some boy. Her best friend had a crush and she had no idea. Alex. The girl who saved her life. The Irish girl felt her heart burn inside her chest. She trusted Alex with her life, she didn't trust her with her secrets. It wasn't something new either. Anna said four years. _Four F*ckin years _Alex had liked this boy. Alex had known Anna for about four years. She basically trusted a stranger with this before her.

She knocked on the door. Even if she hadn't told her yet, she still wanted to give her one more chance "A-" her voice got caught for a moment, she resolved her nerve and spoke again "Alex?"

There was no response. The only noise that filled the apartment was her own soft breathing. She knew that Alex was hiding from her. Alex never liked to show weakness in front of her. Kathy even knew that at this moment Alex was probably sitting against the door right now. Kathy smoothed out her skirt, laying her back up against the door as well. "Alex. I know you're in there…" she said trying to fish out an answer, receiving none. Kathy sighed "Y-you know you can talk to me about anything right?" she tried to keep the shakiness out of her voice, failing miserably.

Ireland was about to speak up again when she heard a small reply "…Of coarse Kathy... I trust you…"

The lie hit home like a rusty dagger. Kathy could feel that horrible quiver you felt before you start crying. That feeling you try to force down but sometimes, you just can't "So if were to say… have a crush on somebody… you would tell me… right...?"

Ireland waited, for several minutes for Alex to say… _anything_. The silence seemed to speak volumes to Kathy. Ireland let her eyes begin to water "I see… I'm only trustworthy up to a point…" she took in a shaky, very audible breath. Followed by a sniffle, mucus starting to build up already, "W-well, look at the time… I suppose I better show myself out" Ireland stood from the door, careful not to let herself collapse from shaky knees. She pickup up her backpack giving a near silent 'goodbye' before retreating, quickly from the apartment.

Kathy, careful to walk until she was out of eyesight of the apartments, then ran as fast as she could back home, tears now streaming down her face. She burst through the door of the commonwealth house, running past many of her bewildered family members. She went to the girls room and jumped onto her bed. She locked the door behind her, ignoring the knocks at the door, asking if she was 'alright'.

Ireland continued to cry, not completely sure why. _Why am I so upset? So my friend doesn't trust me… My best friend… doesn't trust me…_

Kathy laid there for a good hour, getting all the feelings she needed to get out before she could bottle it up. After that she went about her daily business. She pretended the event had never happened, ignoring whatever her housemates asked her. At night she decided to sleep outside in the yard. She retrieved her pet sheep, Greg, from the backyard and used him as a pillow.

She got about 2 hours of sleep that night. Every time she tried to drift off into unconsciousness, the same thought came to her head.

_Alex doesn't trust me…_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 9**_

* * *

**Another chapter down. I hope the Angst has seeped into your bones, cause that's what I was aiming for. Anyway I hope you liked the new chapter. **

**Poor Ireland, seems to always end up confused in my fics. **

**I hope you like the chapter**

**New profiles, Wales and Malta. If you want any other OC profiles, feel free to request. **

* * *

_Wales_

_Name : Rhys Kirkland / Age : 22 / Height : 5' 6'' / Hair : Blonde / Eye Color : Green / Age & Grade(Gakuen) : 15 Sophomore_

_Bio : Youngest of the Celtic siblings. His brother and sister always teases him over the fact that he was the only one of the three of them to be conquered by Rome. He always likes to mention that he was also the reason Rome didn't push further. After all, he didn't want a taste of his siblings after he was through with him. Of course his siblings also like to point out that he was first one to fall to England, also first one to give up the fight for independence. He has since been the most complicit of England's territories. Despite nearly two millennia of Roman influence, a fifth of his people can still speak Celtic Welsh. England always likes to point out that the dragon, the symbol of wales, was killed by his old boss St. George._

_Fun Fact : He has a pet baby dragon, the son of the original dragon who fits conveniently on his shoulder, much like a scaly bird.

* * *

_

_Malta / Knights of St. John_

_Name : Maria Vargas / Age : 20 / Height : 5' / Hair : Brunette / Eye Color : Brown / Age & Grade(Gakuen) : 14 Freshman_

_Bio : Malta is the little sister of Vatican City and the Italy twins . She used to help him with whatever he needed (Which was primarily the crusades). For a long time she helped her brother keep control of Jerusalem. When finally they were kicked out she looked for refuge in the small island of Rhodes. For a long time she was able to live there in peace still helping out in crusading missions. Then came the day when Byzantine Empire fell, leaving Turkey with plenty of options. He decided to focus on eliminating The Knights of St. John. Sending a force of 200,000 against Rhodes 7,000 knights, the siege lasted months. Malta, with only her sword, shield and a few crumbling structures to defend herself. Over and over again Turkey tried to take the small island from the knights failing just as many times. Finally beaten and bruised Turkey decided to call a truce. Malta was allowed to leave with her life if she evacuated the island. With little food on hand she accepted the offer, going to live at her big brother Romano's house. Her brother felt bad for her and allowed her to occupy the small island of Malta just south of Sicily. From there she started to rebuild a new fortress. Just in time too, because Turkey was looking for blood. Feeling completely embarrassed over the loss at Rhodes came after Malta, wanting to subdue her once and for all. This time Turkey only brought 40,000 of his soldiers to take down the 700 Knights. Once again Malta weathered every attack the Ottomans could throw at them and in the end only 15,000 Turkish soldiers returned to Istanbul. After this battle Malta had to take a good hard look at herself. She realized her whole purpose in life, to help Vatican take back the holy land, had no purpose anymore. She soon decided the best thing she could do was mess with any Arabic trading ships as she could. Do to her island having little to no resources she soon became dependent on raiding these ships. Soon France decided to bankroll her navy for his own uses (What other 'uses' he wanted is unclear), this funded her ability to build more and more improvements to her fortifications, which was just as convenient to keep France out of her 'vital regions'. The day came when France and his boss, Napoleon, begged her for use of her harbor. Feeling like they had a good friendship with the perverted nation she allowed him entrance. Once inside France declared the island for his own, much to the dismay of Malta. His rule over her island didn't last long, once Napoleon was out of the picture she was handed over to England as a spoil of war. She was treated kindly by the blonde man, being made the Royal Navy's capital in the Mediterranean. During World War II, Italy wanted his little sister to become a part of his nation, she coldly denied him. Even when Germany demanded her surrender she showed her steely resolve and kicked him and his stupid planes out of the sky. Still her island was one of the most heavily bombed areas in World War II. England was so pleased with her bravery in the face overwhelming odds, persuaded him to award her whole island with the Cross of George. She felt very proud of the award, and has been wearing the cross around her neck ever since (it's still on the flag). She requested independence a few decades after World War II ended. _

_Fun Fact : Malta claims that she personally helped end the cold war, providing America and Russia a place to speak openly with one another (Bush and __Gorbachev__ met on Malta, which signaled the end of the cold war)_


	10. Chapter 10: Stepping Stone

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal / Anna = Vietnam / Meimei = Taiwan_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 : Stepping Stone**_

* * *

**Vietnam**

* * *

_**Wednesday, 8:46**_

Anna stood in her kitchen, cooking a late dinner. With one hand she was stirring a pot with rice noodles boiling inside. With her other hand she took up a wooden spoon dipping it into her pot of Curry. She tasted it. _Still too weak_. She picked up a bottle of sriracha and doused the curry in the sauce. After stirring it a bit she tested it. _Perfect._ She fished out a noodle from the boiling water, bit into it. _Still a little bit underdone. _She gave the pot another stir before stepping back, leaning against the counter. She smiled, Anna had waited all week for this meal, and it was almost ready.

Vietnam was rather relaxed, she was wearing a pair of green pajamas, light, loose, but just tight enough to accent her curves rather well. They were nice and silky, a gift from Taiwan for her last birthday. _Even if we're not related, she's such a good little sister_. She got out a strainer, ready to pour in the noodles into it. She smiled pleased with herself, she took in a deep whiff of the curry, it smelled wonderful.

Suddenly Portugal heard her door bell ring. _Odd, who could be here at this hour? _She approached the door, retrieving her rice paddle. There was always the chance that China had come over, hoping she would reunite with him again. She approached the door one hand reaching for the door knob, the other ready gripped into the worn grooved wood of the rice paddle "Hello? Who's there?". No response. Her grip on the paddle tightened as she turned the lock on her door. She readied to slam the paddle on whoever was trying to invade her house. She opened the door and brought her other hand to the rice paddle. She brought down her paddle, to strike whoever it was in the head. Anna's eyes widened her, paddle stopping just before the head.

Standing in the doorway was Alex, she looked completely disheveled compared to that morning. Her eyes looked red from crying. She looked absolutely shattered; compared to the fierce fighter she had seen during P.E. Anna lowered her weapon, Alex hadn't even flinched from the possible blow to her skull. It was as if she didn't care what might physically pain her. "Alex?"

Alex looked her in the eyes "Can I come in?" her voice, seemed oddly calm.

"Um… sure come in" Vietnam stood aside, placing the wooden paddle against the wall. Alex walked in, looking dazed. She stood near the middle of the room looking around. It wasn't the first time she had been there so it wasn't as if it was all new to her. "Not that I mind having you here but… what are you doing here?" she asked with a curious kind of pity for the European.

"Anna…" she said in her calm voice, completely out of place with her distraught appearance "You didn't… tell _anyone _about my crush did you?" she said with a rather intense look in her eyes, a strange pairing with the soft smile on her lips.

"No of course not" she said flatly dismissing the betrayal. _Like I would ever tell someone about that_.

Alex didn't seem convinced "Are you sure Anna?" she said taking a rather threatening step forward, causing even Vietnam to falter. "Are you sure you didn't discuss it? Not with anyone?" She continued her march forward, quickly pushing Vietnam against a wall in her small cottage of a house.

Anna felt a sweat dorm develop around her forehead. Now Vietnam rarely freighted in her life, even in the face of a certain death, or at least severe pain she would charge head first into any conflict. Yet staring at Alex right now, it was hard to dismiss the possibility that the brunette might be able to decapitate her body armed with nothing more than the power of her own mind. Anna considered that she better say something or else risk another round of Alex's scarcely disguised anger. "W-well, earlier today I was talking to Ireland about it…" she hesitated for a moment as Alex seemed to nod in new understanding but continued anyways "She was wondering what may have caused your… outrage this morning, so I mentioned that you seemed distraught over your crush" she said, Alex seemed to shake her head back and forth, anger forming on her face, clenching her eyes shut to avoid more tears _Aw Christ she's crying_ "B-but I made sure there was no one around, there was no way anyone heard me!" she trying to calm down the girl.

Alex finally closed the distance between the two of them. Suddenly and with unsure anger she grabbed at Anna's collar. For a moment her rage seemed to subside as she ran her thumb across the silk material, looking at her shirt instead of Anna's eyes. Then she refocused her rage back on Anna "I. Told. You." she unsuccessfully jostled Anna, trying to imitate the movies where they slam someone's head against the wall "To Tell NOBODY" she said shaking Anna's head back and forth by pulling and pushing at the cloth.

Vietnam's voice shook, not from nervousness or the like, but from her head literally being shook about "I di-idnnt telll annnyyyonne, buuut Iiiireland!" she forced her head to stop shaking so she could speak normally "And she already knew, so what's the problem?"

"She Didn't Know!" she spoke her voice now in a furry.

Anna was stopped by this, well. It seemed Kathy had lied to her_. _So Anna looked back, deciding to go on the offensive "I didn't know! She's your best friend, I assumed you had told her everything you told me, if not more!" she said trying to keep her voice under control.

"That's Not The Point!" Alex screamed back at her, her arms now trembling with emotion.

"What is the point!" she said her own voice rising to match hers. "I Assumed That Ireland Knew! For Gods Sake Why Doesn't She Know!" she said looking straight back into Alex's eyes "She holds secrets close to the chest, She Wouldn't Tell A Damn Soul Under God Damned Torture!" She felt more in control, leaning forward from the wall, even though Alex attepted to "Why the hell does it matter if she knows? It's not like your crush is on Kathy!"

Alex seemed to flinch the tears seemed to stop for the moment, she glanced away from Anna, an embarrassed, pained look on her face. Suddenly all the rage that had filled the room seemed to dissolve from both of them. Anna seemed to stumble upon something. She took a good hard look at Alex. Finally she seemed to put two and two together. _She said her crush had green eyes...Kathy has..._ _My god… Alex has a crush on Kathy. _

"Oh…"

* * *

_**Wednesday, 9:01**_

Vietnam sat on the couch next to Portugal. In both of laps hands was a warm bowl of rice noodles, topped and soaked with spicy chicken curry. The steamy aroma of the curry flowed off into the air, begging to be eaten. Yet the pair just sat there, awkwardly looking down at the bowl of noodles. They had been silent for a good 8 minute… wait 9 minutes now.

Alex had a finally adopted a face that matched her mood. She solemnly looked down at her noodles, looking morose and contemplative. Vietnam stole glances from time to time, feeling rather shell shocked by the news. She had always known that Alex loved Kathy… but she had never thought that she... well… _loved_ Kathy. She had always just assumed that

Slowly she looked over at her friend rather red faced with the awkwardness of the situation "So… You… _really_ like Kathy then?" she said with a small bit of hesitation.

Alex seemed to nod, face flaring up again "Yea…" She had kept it bottled up for so long, she felt like some kind of freak for feeling this way about Kathy. Sure, there was a very open gay community at school. Few were actually anti-gay (Vatican being an obvious exception). Still, there were virtually no lesbians at school. Admitting these feelings, to anyone, could make her a social outcast. Anna felt honored that Alex trusted her with this. Though it didn't make the awkward air in the room feel any less tense.

Anna forced herself to look at her friend, she wouldn't let the oddity of the situation keep her from helping out a friend "For how long?" she asked, just trying to gather whatever info she could. Her voice was caring, not demanding or 'gossipy'.

Alex looked up at Anna, she seemed to be in better control of her emotions "I..." she started off a small smile emerging on her face "I think from the first day I met her…" she said a blissful blush appearing on her face "N-not like I knew it at the time, I was nine for god's sake" she chuckled at the idea of it, "I always thought what I felt was because she was my friend… then I made more friends, but it was still different from how I felt for Kathy, but I just assumed that was because she was my best friend…"

Anna felt rather engrossed in the tale now, she wasn't one for romance but the story strangely enough was drawing her in. "S-so when did you realize that you, you know… l-loved her" she said with a blush on her face her voice teeming with excitement.

Portugal blushed under the new interest by her friend, especially on this point "Well… remember the 'Pool Party Incident' back in 7th grade?"

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Tuesday, Four Years Ago**_

It was a hot day in summer for the small town of St. Hetalia. Everyone had gathered at Seychelles house for a 'Finishing 7th Grade' party. Everyone was having a good time, though Ukraine was the center of attention. Over the year she had grown into a c-cup over the year giving her the biggest bust in the class. She was blissfully unaware of this… 'development' or why she was suddenly the center of every boys attention. She was wearing a two piece bikini, the top was a nice blue, the bottom a bright yellow. Currently she was shyly talking to Canada, probably the only one to talk to her and maintain eye contact.

Alex, Anna, and Kathy were standing in the shallow end of the pool. Kathy still wasn't a strong swimmer. Alex had offered to teach her but Kathy would deny any notion that she couldn't swim. Anna and Alex were still happy to oblige their friend, although Anna occasionally goaded her, daring her towards the deep end. They three of them were having a good time. Alex was wearing a simple white two piece, a can on orange soda in her hand. Anna was wearing a nice red one piece with a yellow star on the back. Kathy was wearing a two piece in the same vain as Ukraine; her top was a deep green, while her bottom was a dull orange. Kathy was currently preoccupied wrestling in the water with Scotland. He had mocked her, saying her pale white body made up the third part of her flag.

Alex looked over at Ukraine, she seemed really beautiful today. She had a new yellow headband in her platinum blonde hair. Then she saw something weird, there was someone sneaking up behind Ukraine. All she could see was a wandering piece of silvery hair wandering through the crowd behind her. Alex nudged Anna "Hey what the hell is that?"

Vietnam spied over to where Alex was pointing then her eyes widened "Aw crap." She raised her voice to a yell "Katya! Behind you!" It was too late. In one swift motion the Prussian claimed the poor Slovak girl's bikini top. Katya shrieked, quickly gaining everyone's attention. She quickly covered her breasts with her arms. Canada inexplicably got a massive nosebleed; he backed up covering his eyes with his arm, falling back into the pool. Katya quickly ran out of the small backyard, eyes starting to tear up and face filled red with embarrassment.

The Prussian held up the article of clothing in victory "Haha! I got it"

Everyone at the party seemed to get a chill down their spine, the German in particular "Kol Kol Kol". Suddenly behind Gilbert was the already very tall Ivan, sporting a red pair of swim trunks, and a rusted iron pipe. No one was quite sure where Ivan was hiding the weapon but Gilbert didn't have time to think. Quickly Ivan chased after the boy, swiping at his head, with obvious intent to kill the boy who exposed his sister.

The air around the party was rather tense. Some people were helping Canada out of the pool, he seemed to have fainted. Some of the male nations were congratulating him for having a 'front row seat'. The comment nearly made the poor boy faint yet again. Kathy who had finally stopped quarrelling with her brother had joined her small enclosure of friends. They were looking at the direction the Prussian had escaped Anna started shaking her head "Stupid bastard"

Kathy sighed "Poor Katya, she won't handle this well" Anna nodded in agreement

Alex had not joined in on the conversation; she was standing off to the side. A blush on her face, holding a fist in front of her mouth. The sight had stirred up some… odd feelings inside her. She felt something that she had never really known before… if she had to put a name to it. _Arousal_.

Alex eyes slowly made their way to Kathy's body. Her eyes crawled over Ireland's curves. She blushed deeply, stopping her gawking. She looked around for a moment, seeing if anyone had seen her eyeing her best friend. To her relief it seemed everyone was still too concerned about Katya to be the least bit interested in her.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 9:14**_

"That was the first time I ever looked at Kathy… that way... It's been difficult to see her any differently" Alex blushed deeply as she told the story to Anna. She always thought the first person who would ever know about her sexuality would be Kathy, she felt mortified to have to tell Alex this. She wasn't sure why she had even come here. _All I know is that I was talking to Kathy, got even more depressed, and then I wandered here in hazy anger._ She quietly waited for Anna's… well she wasn't sure. Her judgment? Her advice? Frankly with this silence was stressing her to the fucking limit.

After a while Alex forced herself to look over at Anna, to her surprise she was sitting on her knees looking at her looking interested, a blush on her face "S-so? What happened next?" This was a new side of Anna that Alex had never seen. She was usually so reserved and wise-looking _I had expected something a bit more, I don't know… profound_

Alex nodded, trying to think what had happened next, feeling all the more nervous due to Anna's sudden interest "W-well… I don't know… Ever since then I have kept this to myself. Sometimes I tell myself 'I could tell her. Maybe she'd love me back.', I'd always wuss out in the end" she said rather pitifully at the end. She snuck a look at Anna. She did not look pleased.

"What? That's how it ends?" she said rather angry

"What do you mean that's how it ends? This isn't some freakin story! Last time I checked me and Kathy weren't making out in the lunchroom!" she said exhibiting more of her Alex self. Sarcastic.

Anna frowned, like she had secretly thought that the story was going to end like that "Well… duh of course Iknew it wasn't gonna end like that…" Alex raised a brow _Suuuuure you didn't _"But still, didn't you do… anything, to let her know you might care?"

Alex went back to sulking at this comment she sighed "Yesterday I left a red carnation anonymously on her doorstep…" Anna perked up at this news, Alex knew that excitement wouldn't last "She showed up this morning at my doorstep excited. She was happier then I had seen her in a long time" Alex smiled remembering those last blissful moments, actually believing that Kathy felt the same way.

Anna didn't even let her finish, she looked somewhat concerned. It was like watching a prequel, you knew what happened, but not why "S-so what went wrong?"

"She thought it was from Spain" Anna deflated at the news. If this was _Roma_ an over-sized sweat drop would be going down the side of her head right now. Alex knew if she continued with this she'd end up crying again "S-so… this curry looks good" she said stirring the curry into the noodles.

Anna didn't seem to want to let the conversation die "Why didn't you tell her it was from you?" she spoke like it was the easiest thing in the world "She obviously loved the flower you two could have-"

"She didn't love the stupid _fucking_ flowers!" she spoke with a angry scowl on her face tears once again streaking down her face. "She loves Spain" she said exasperated "I'm fuckin nothing to her! She could never love me! I wasn't even her friend" she said spitefully, clenching her eyes shut then she spoke under her breath "I was just a stepping stone to him…"

Anna looked incredulous at her and shook her head "No. Alex, you know that isn't true" she said, Alex seemed unmoved. Anna took in a deep breath before throwing her arms around Alex, holding her close. Alex smiled at the token of affection. Alex spoke in a low voice, trying to calm Alex down "Everything is gonna work out Alex… You just wait" slowly Alex steadied her breathing again.

"Yea… maybe…" she said in a quiet, unbelieving tone.

Anna sighed "In any case I insist you stay the night. If you go back right now you're going to kill your brother. And while he would deserve it. Stealing your romantic glory like that…" she said before smiling "You defiantly won't get her if your behind bars" with that she gave her a reassuring squeeze. Alex smiled, for the moment she let herself feel some hope. "Now eat" she said picking up some chopsticks "I spent a hour making this before you showed up"

Suddenly the phone started ringing out. Alex looked back at it, then back to Anna. Vietnam didn't seem concerned with the device. "Let the machine get it" she said waving off any concern Alex could possibly have. So Alex went back to eating her dish, _It's so spicy..._

_*BEEEEP* _

_Anna? Are you there?_ Alex recogonized the voice, it was MeiMei, one of Anna's friends _W-why did you tell Kathy about when we... on Tết... please call me back... _Alex glanced over at Anna. She had a slight blush on her face, but she didn't look embarrassed. She just stubbornly kept eating her bowl. Alex felt a bit curious about it "Anna-"

_**"Eat"**_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 10**_

* * *

**MY GOD! I could have sworn that Wednesday would never F*CKING END! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. (seriously, last 9 chapters have been this one day!)  
**

**Ok got that out of my system, Happy new years to everyone but china. And to China, HAHA you still got 2 months to go!**

**So here is the new chapter. Lots of angst. Poor Alex ;_; . At least Anna is helping her rally. I hope Anna didn't feel too OOC. **

**So no profile today, I just didn't feel like it. Needed one**


	11. Chapter 11: Plum and Lotus

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal / Anna = Vietnam / Meimei = Taiwan_

_WARNING : The second half of this chapter contains Lime, you have been warned_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 : Plum and Lotus**_

* * *

**Vietnam**

* * *

_**Tết, 7:50PM**_

Vietnam was frantically moving about her small kitchen. One moment she would be searing a pig, then a moment later she would be stirring one curry or another. Now she was pouring a fist full of watermelon seeds into a lightly oiled frying pan, putting them on to roast. She stirred a pot of coconut juice, stirring the pig meat inside. After this she put in some thick noodles into some boiling water. After twenty minutes of this she needed a break. Despite only moving back and forth she felt out of breath, swiping sweat from her brow. She still had a lot of cooking to do before her family got there.

Today was the Lunar New Year, and that meant it was Vietnam's favorite day of the year Tết. Usually her 'family' would gather at China's house for '_Chinese_ New Year'. She would end up celebrating Tết alone, often with loads of leftovers, extra food made, _incase_ her family had decided to drop year was different though. This year MeiMei had convinced everyone to come to her house for a change. That meant Korea, Japan, China(unfortunatly), and Hong were all coming to her house for the party. _And Taiwan of course! She's been wanting to try __Thịt Kho Nước Dừa for a while now. _Taiwan was her best friend, she always missed her the most whenever Tết rolled around.

She finally finished all the cooking. She put everything on the low burner to keep it warm. She got dressed in her formal dress. It was a nice traditional red dress with a dragon sown into its side. She was smoothing out her dress when she heard the doorbell ring. Smiling she made her way to the door, opening it. Standing before her, in very formal attire was Japan. He was holding a neatly wrapped present. Vietnam tried not to giggle at the gift, Japan had lost touch with the tradition over the years. He mainly came now so he could see his brothers and sisters. "Konichiwa" he said with a calm smile on his lips. Vietnam gestured for him to enter. He entered, taking off his shoes before continuing. Vietnam was about to close the door when suddenly Korea busted through the doorway.

"Hello Anna!" he said with a smile plastered on his face, "_Sống lâu trăm tuổi" _he said waving his oversized sleeves at her.

_(Vietnamese : Sống lâu trăm tuổi : Live up to 100 years)_

Anna smiled back, a little annoyed by the boys abrupt entrance, still she let it slide "_Sống lâu trăm tuổi_"she said back finally closing the door. Japan had placed the wrapped present on the counter, hanging his jacket on the back of a chair. Anna walked toward her 'brothers' looking casually around "So… Any idea when Taiwan will be getting her" she said trying her best to sound non chalet. Japan looked over at her oddly, with and interested raised brow. Korea just smiled, some smug, victorious smile. Anna neutral face went to a concerned scowl "What is it?"

Korea ignored her for the moment turning to Japan "See, what did I tell you?" he said gesturing towards Anna.

"Tell him what?"

Kiku looked at Anna and shook his head "That doesn't prove anything" he stated simply.

"Prove. What." She demanded starting to get angry

Korea, who finally acknowledged her just smiled "Oh you know, just the other day I was telling Kiku here-" he said gesturing to Japan, then turned back to Anna "that I thought that you and MeiMei were involved" he said casually.

Anna blushed. She must have heard him wrong "What do you mean" she used her fingers to make air quotes "'involved'?"

Korea smirked "Oh you know… _Involved~_" he turned his back to Anna and started to mime him making out with someone; though there was no shortage of sound effects "_Mmmm, Oh… mmm, Oh Meimei your soooo h-"_ Korea was quickly shut up after being hit in the head with a rice paddle. Korea looked back at her with a innocent look, rubbing the back of his head "What was that for?"

Anna looked at him embarrassed rage in her eyes "Are you kidding! You Freaken Pervert!" she said raising her voice "She's our sister you sick bastard" she said readying her paddle once again.

Korea's eyes widened, he covered his head spitting out excuses "B-but it's not like you're our real sister!" he said, bracing for the attack. Vietnam faltered. Suddenly her outlook went from angry to somewhat sad. _I'm not really a part of the family. _She felt a ping of sadness go through her heart. She always knew she wasn't _really_ their sister… but she always felt like she was a part of their family. She lowered her weapon. Kiku frowned then nudged Korea. He came out of his fettle position and saw her, immediately panicked throwing up his hands "I-I mean you _are _our sister, j-just y-you know, not biologically-"

Vietnam wasn't gonna hear it. She quickly picked up a chopstick and stabbed a fresh pork bun and stuffed it in the open boy's mouth "Just shut up!" she said walking away in a huff. She could hear as Japan hit Korea in the back of the head. For a moment she was worried where she was supposed to go, it wasn't really a big building. Luckily the doorbell rang again, giving her a goal. She wasn't really thinking about who might be at the door, she was mostly just trying to get away from Korea. When she opened the door she was ambushed by Taiwan who had immediately pulled her into a tight hug. This usually didn't concern Vietnam, but thanks to Korea she was now very aware of how close Meimei was. "_Sống lâu trăm tuổi _Anna!" she said jubilantly.

Anna was nervous at first but ended up hugging her back "_Sống lâu trăm tuổi _to you too Mei" she smiled for a moment before she heard some snickering from Korea. Her face flushed, letting go of Taiwan "O-okay, welcome, can you go start and set the table?" she said trying to force a smile.

Taiwan looked at her oddly but nodded soon after, "Yea sure thing Anna…" she made her way to the kitchen. Anna looked back at Korea, who was still laughing at her. Japan shut him up by hitting him in the back of the head. Vietnam realized something. If Taiwan was here… then that meant.

"Happy Chinese New Year Aru~" _China's here… Great_

Vietnam turned around composed yet again "OK China, it is not Chinese New year, it's Tết… or the Lunar New year. You don't get to own the new year"

China pouted, Vietnam could tell he was thinking something along the lines of "I'll call it whatever I damn well please!" he then rolled his eyes "Fine, Happy _Lunar _New Year Aru~"

Vietnam smiled, content with the victory. She suddenly realized that Hong had appeared next to her "Hey Hong _Sống lâu trăm tuổi_" she said smiling at her little… at Mei's little brother. The boy nodded politely and walked inside. She turned back to find that Taiwan had already set the table. Everything looked perfect. "Ok everyone, Soups on!" she said getting everyone to converge on the table. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

_**Tết, 9:10AM**_

Everyone was stuffed, groaning on the floor. Everyone had eaten so much of Vietnam's food, they all felt like they could burst "Such good food Aru…."

Japan nodded in agreement. Hong was taking a nap, propped up against Kiku. Korea was sitting at the table still, claiming he was too full actually move away from the table. Vietnam and Taiwan stood off to the side, looking at the boys "Pitiful" Vietnam said with a chuckle.

China looked over at her whilst laying on the floor "Anna… I know you don't like me much Aru~" he said closing his eyes "But would it be alright if we stayed over tonight? Aru~" he said, the others nodding in agreement.

Anna wasn't sure. She was still irked with Korea, "I don't know…"

Taiwan smiled, hugging Anna's arm "Come on Anna! We could have a sleep over like we did when we were younger!" she said trying to persuade Vietnam.

"What do you mean? We still do that" Vietnam said looking down at MeiMei.

"Yea, but the boys will be using the couches, which means we'll have to share the bed~" MeiMei said smiling in nostalgic remembrance; Vietnam blushing after hearing Korea cackle "It'll be just like when we were little!"

Vietnam nodded still blushing. What Korea said had really shook her up. She was noticing just how much MeiMei… touched her on daily basis;_ it's no wonder that Korea thought they were…_ she swallowed hard _Involved_. She shifted uncomfortably shifted away from MeiMei "S-sure, why not, I'll go get some blankets from the linin closet…" she went off towards the back of the house. Leaving a very confused MeiMei behind her. Korea continued to chuckle, stopping only once he felt like he would throw up.

* * *

Vietnam finally made it to her room, it took a half an hour to placate her brothers in their sleeping arrangements. China insisted on having the biggest couch. When no one challenged him for it, he assumed that he was getting the worst place to sit and demanded that Japan give up the lounge chair. Japan refused, reminding China had the comfiest spot. This went on and on and on, all the while Korea was insisting he could sleep alongside one of his 'Younger Brothers'. It was exhausting dealing with those idiots. She was staring directly at the ground her head limp from exhaustion. She looked up to see a rather welcome sight. MeiMei was sitting on her knees at the end of Anna's bed, wearing a pair of silk pajama's. Their were a white cloth with pink trimming, a large pink blossom just above the chest, the sleeves still far too long for her. She had a little green present in her hand "What is…"

"Happy early birthday present" she said a wide smile on her face.

Anna smiled, MeiMei gave her a 'early birthday present' at least four times a year. Vietnam always felt bad, she always told her that she couldn't get her something in return, but MeiMei always insisted on it. Vietnam went over to her bed, sitting down next to MeiMei. She took the present, she carefully unwrapped the green paper, not wanting to ruin the great job Taiwan did in wrapping it up. Inside was a nice white box. She removed the lid. Inside was a new two piece pajama outfit. She ran her hand across the smooth green fabric. It was silk, it felt so nice. Anna looked back at MeiMei, she smiled back "I sewed it myself… Do you like it?" she said a slight worry in her voice.

_She… she made this for me?_ Anna smiled at her sister, feeling all her insecurity that Korea's comment had put her in all night. Anna pulled MeiMei into a tight hug "I love it MeiMei! Thankyou!" She said, the two of them held each other for a few moments. When they released each other, Taiwan held onto Vietnam's hand

"Can you try it on now?" she asked excited at the prospect.

Anna nodded "Sure, why not" she took out the package and made her way towards the bathroom.

Taiwan chuckled "Anna, you can change in front of me, there's no boys around" she mentioned. Anna blushed for a moment then frowned. Taiwan chuckled "Oh Anna, your such a prude" she said crossing her legs on the bed.

Vietnam scowled for a moment still blushing "A-am not! I'm just shy… Shut up!" with that she entered her private bathroom.

Anna got out of her nice red Tết day dress folding it nicely into itself. She was wearing a very plain looking white panties and white bra. She carefully folded her dress, not wanting to ruin it. She slid on the silky shorts, she giggled as they ticked her bare skin. She put on the small top, which amounted to little more than a green vest of a garment. It completely showed off her stomach, not that she minded, she enjoyed sleeping in light clothing. Really she usually slept in just her underwear. There was a problem with the shirt. It didn't quite fit. The buttons just couldn't reach the other side of the top. She could try and pull it to fit but she didn't want to risk tearing it. She decided to take off her bra, it was somewhat… padded and might give her the extra room she needed… _It fits!_ She looked at herself in the mirror, she actually looked pretty cute in the outfit. She let her hair down, out of her usual ponytail, returning to her room. Sitting on the bed was MeiMei, a little mischievous smile on her face. "What's up?" she asked, posing in her nice new outfit.

Mei smiled, holding up a bottle "Look what I swiped from Kiku's place" Anna smiled _Sake_

* * *

_**Half an Hour Later**_

Anna and Mei were sitting on the bed, basically completely smashed from the bottle of sake. They were both cracking up from a joke the two of them couldn't even remember. Mei was starting to tear up from laughing.

After a minute or two they realized they had forgot why they were laughing and stopped. Anna took a deep breath, a far deeper one then she needed to speak. Her voice became somewhat sullen. "You know what that asshole Korea said?" she started off demanding a response from Mei

"What?"

"He said that I wasn't a part of the family, like I was some freakin pest!" she said angrily drinking the last bit of sake straight from the bottle "Son of a bitch doesn't know what the hell he's talkin about" she said drunkenly angry. "I mean I'm part of the family right?" she looked back at Mei who was sitting there, looking away, avoiding Anna's stare. She looked unsure, as if debating whether to tell her something. Anna's voice suddenly became strained, worry worming its way into her voice "R-Right?"

Mei continued to look away, wringing her hands together. Finally she did speak, in a unsure tone surfacing "I… I don't think of you as a sister, Anna. Not really"

"I-…I see…" The words hurt Anna, she felt tears start to water up in her eyes. Anna felt like she lost a part of herself. She had always been alienated from her actual family, finding sanctuary in Mei's home. Her heart felt like it was being pulled out of her chest. _So I am just a pest. A bother to all of them. Ruining their New Year, having Mei beg the rest of them to come here…_ Her lip trembled as she tried to speak normally. She felt a cajoling hand on her shoulder. She looked down at her covers wanting nothing more then to just go to sleep, and forget ever asking Mei that _idiotic _question.

"Anna…" Mei repositioned herself, slipping a arm around Anna's shoulder "I don't like to think of you as family Anna…" Anna looked up to Mei, suddenly finding their faces very close together. Anna felt her heart beat pick up. Mei looked at her, a ghost of a smile on her lips "Cause if I did, that would make this wrong" with little more warning then that omission Mei pressed her lips against Anna's. Anna was shocked by the action, unable to move. As if accepting the fact that Anna hadn't forced her away meant that she was okay with it, Mei wrapped her other arm around Anna's neck, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments Anna seemed to finally realize Something. _Mei is Kissing me! _Vietnam didn't know how to react to this. She knew how to react whenever a boy got too close to her, break a rib, then get the rice paddle and beat the boy down. She hadn't prepared for this she felt helpless under Mei's affection. Soon she felt Mei's tongue prodding at her lips. Instinctively Anna opened her mouth allowing her entrance. Soon she felt her tongue massaging her own, a shiver going up her spine. _N-no this is wr-wrong…W-were sis-sis-sis… god this feels good… where did she learn to do this?_ Even though she knew it was wrong, in her drunken haze she didn't care. She started to engage Taiwan, feeling completely outmatched by the brunette. Before she knew it she was on her back still kissing Mei deeply, the small Chinese girl straddling Anna. After a few passion filled moments Mei pulled back for a second, both of them breathing in and out deeply, a strand of spit still connecting their lips. "M-Mei…" she said, her mind swimming with hormones and alcohol. The Taiwanese girl smiled down at her, that same mischievous smile on her face "Mei w-we shouldnnnnnnn ahhhh" her sentence dragged off as MeiMei decided it was time to explore Vietnam's breasts. She massaged the small mound, her inexperience starting to show herself, her hands moving awkwardly massaging Anna's chest. Not that Anna could tell she hadn't even done this on her own, this was an entirely new feeling for her

"W-wait Me-" Taiwan wouldn't hear of it, she quickly shutdown her protests with another kiss. Anna felt her body grow hotter as Mei continued. As Mei once again stopped their _wonderful _kiss. Anna opened her eyes to see Mei's head lower to her breast. Slowly Mei gently started to suck her breast through the silky cloth. Anna's eyes rolled into the back of her head, letting Meimei do as she pleased. An impatient Taiwan pulled herself away from Anna, nervously and awkwardly started to unbutton the small vest like cloth from Nam's chest. She opened the shirt, smiling at the discovery inside. Anna, finally coming to her senses quickly covered her breasts from view "N-nooooo…P-please" she said blushing deeper than ever.

Mei smiled leaned down, breathing seductively into Anna's ear "It's okay… just relax…" She started to kiss Anna again, coercing her to slowly remove her arms to her side. Mei took the opportunity and started to lick her bare breasts . Anna stopped trying to resist just gripping the sheets, trying her best not to let out a moan. She failed in this after a few moments letting out a soft moan. Satisfied by this MeiMei went back to Anna's mouth, hoping to quiet her moans. The last thing they needed was for one of their brothers to come in and see them. MeiMei finally let go of Anna's breast her hand dancing along her stomach, drawing closer to her goal. As she reached the cusp of Anna's shorts she felt a shiver run down her spine as excitement built in her gut. Her hand slowly dived under the cloth. Suddenly Anna's hands shot out grabbing Mei's wrist. Mei opened her eyes, slowly drifting away from Anna. Mei looked down at her friend, shyly, realizing she may have crossed a line. "Anna…?"

Anna looked up at her trying to catch her breath, finally she felt like she might have some control for the first time since Mei had kissed her. Her body felt hot and filled with a new and exciting feeling surging through her body. _Ok…This is my chance. I need to tell her to stop. That we can't do this, that I don't… I… I __**don't**_ _feel that way about her. A-About my sister… _Anna looked up into Mei's eyes, her heart beating faster than ever. She felt any of her senses she may have had drain away looking up into Mei's hopeful nervous eyes; her body yearning for more of this wonderful feeling. _I can't_ Anna slowly let go of her grip on Mei's hand "Please… be gentle" she looked away from her embarrassed she had spoken the words.

Mei smiled feeling more secure in her action, allowing her hand to enter Vietnam's special area. Anna squirmed on the bed as Mei's hand grazed her "Nnnnnn…." She cooed softly.

Mei smiled, a look of amusement in her eyes, her voice in a slight teasing tone "Anna, your already so wet down her" she said with a slight giggle.

Anna blushed deeper- if that was even possible, she shook her head protesting even as her face displayed a look of bliss "d-don't say things like that…"

Mei smiled and leaned in once more, intertwining their tongues once more. Her fingers gently exploring Vietnam.

* * *

_**Thursday, 1:43 A.M.**_

"ahhhh…Ah…. AHHHHHHHHHHHH Me-m-me- MEEEIIII!"

Vietnam let out a passionate yell through her house, shaking in pleasure before dropping back onto her bed. She lied on her back feeling completely spent, her chest rising and falling; her lungs desperate for air. She stayed still, her eyes glazed over in guilty bliss. After a minute or two she started to regain her composure, and consciousness. Finally with a furious blush she realized where her hand was and quickly retracted it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Anna sat up, _who the hell is in my house_? The voice was sleepy and worried "Hey Anna… Are you alright?" _Oh right Alex… Oh crap Alex is here! _

Anna spoke praying the girl didn't come into the room "I-I'm fine Alex, j-just a nightmare…"

There was a silence for a moment before Portugal spoke again "OK… uh… why were you calling out for Mei?" she said sleepily.

_Oh god I was calling out her name… _"Sh-she was in the nightmare!" she responded a bit too hurriedly, "We were running from a monster and she was caught…" she said face palming herself for that idiotic story, _there is no way she'll buy that._

"O-Ok… I'll go back to sleep now, g'night…" with that there was a steady retreat of steps leading back out to the living room.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't know what she'd do if Alex walked in there in her state. She thought back to the dream she just had, and blushed. It had been the fifth one since Tết. They all happened the exact same way, always took place on Tết, always ended with her and MeiMei… She didn't know why she kept having it, it wasn't like she remembered what happened, she blacked out after her 5th glass of Sake. _It's just a stupid dream… Nothing more to it. Me and MeiMei woke up the next morning and we were just slept… and maybe made out alittle… God…_

She thought back to the morning after Tết… hoping to remember _something _that happened.

* * *

_**Day After Tết, 8:20AM**_

The light from the window started to wake up Vietnam. She started to stir, her head rolling around as she began to become conscious. _Oh God, my fuckin head… looks like another successful lunar new year… _Anna tried to sit up but found an odd weight on her chest. _God what did that idiot Korea do to prank me this year…_Slowly she opened her eyes to see the damage. What she saw was not what she expected. If this was a prank it was in _very_ bad taste. Laying on her chest, her, for whatever reason, naked chest, was her sister, Taiwan, who seemed to be wearing as much as herself, sleeping peacefully, using her breast as a pillow. A second look showed that her entire body was cuddled next to hers, their legs intertwined with one another. She blushed deeply, slowly shaking her head from side to side. _Wh-why… H-How…_Anna didn't dare make a move, deeply fearing the possibility that Mei could wake up. Her mind raked for anything that could answer why she was naked. Naked. With MeiMei. All she could remember was shooting back that last bit of Sake, calling Korea on his bullshit… then… _Oh god we kissed… more than kissed, we made out… Fuck…My Head_ Anna felt her heart start to beat fast as she started to panic, thinking of all the possibilities that they might have done last night.

Then a thought popped into her head, a ray of hope on this dismal situation. Slowly Anna raised her hand contracting all but her index finger. Slowly, and with incredible precision; she poked Taiwan in the head. The brunette stirred, her dreams being disturbed by the contact. _Damn it! She is real…_ With that hope crushed she turned her thoughts to other possibilities. She didn't have much time to think as the girl on her chest, her still very naked chest, started to wake up.

Slowly, Taiwan roused from her sleep, her eyes opening slowly. Her eyes fluttered open looking up at a red faced Anna. She yawned, starting to sit up, the only thing covering their last bit of decency. Anna scrambled for a moment to keep herself covered. Mei seemed disinterested with such modesty, as she stretched in the light pouring into the window. Anna forced herself to focus on Mei's upper half, unwilling to see Mei's… special place… Mei continued to seem disinterested in light of the situation. She looked over at Anna and smiled that ever-so-innocent smile of hers "Good morning Anna~" with no other warning she hugged Anna close, like it was any other day. Anna blushed feeling Mei's slightly more developed chest pressed against her own. Despite her awkwardness she tried and hug back. _This has got to be the most awkward moment of my life._

"Hey are you two awake ye-" Japan opened the door walking half a step in before stopping looking at the sight. He looked at his two sisters sitting, stark naked on the bed, holding each other in their arms._ Ok, correction. __This __is the most awkward moment of my life._ Anna blushed under stare Taiwan was blushing, but only because Kiku saw her naked. She didn't seem the least bit ashamed about being seen with Anna. She didn't loosen her hold on Vietnam for a moment, pressing herself against Anna to hide herself from Kiku. Anna looked at him, wide eyed with fear. All she had to do was say anything out of the normal. If he said anything, Korea would barge in, and he would alert the whole damn house. China would be furious, call Anna a pervert. Everyone would turn against her. She'd be shunned. God knows she wouldn't be able to see MeiMei anymore, China wouldn't allow it. She'd lose them all. _I'd lose my family…_ So Kiku just stood there for a moment, blushing deeper then Anna ever thought possible for the stoic boy. Anna had a look begging the boy to not alert the others, the rest of her body paralyzed by embarrassment. Japan coughed for a moment, then spoke loud enough for the rest of the house to hear "Yea… Ok, well come out soon…" With that he casually closed the door.

Anna let out a sigh of relief. Mei giggled letting go of Anna and falling back on the bed "Well that was embarrassing…" she said with a smile, stretching out on the bed. Anna, still feeling panicked nearly leaped over the side of the bed, searching for her underwear, slipping on her panties as soon as she found them. Mei sat up, looking rather confused at the frantic girl "What are you doing Anna? We have plenty of time~" she said slightly disappointed that Vietnam was once again covering her body.

Anna was barely listening, not allowing herself to look at MeiMei who was seemed to be naïvely sitting on her knees, absolutely exposed "Thank God Kiku didn't say anything" Anna found her shorts and slid them on she found Mei's panties and blushed. She wasn't sure why the red cloth seemed so familiar but she blocked the thought out of her mind, tossing it along with the rest of Taiwan's strewn garments at her. Mei didn't make the attempt to grab at them just letting them hit the bed around her "I'll talk to Kiku later, say we drank a little too much, we made out, we got undressed then we passed out"

"B-but…W-Why are you…"

She looked over at Mei "Come on get dressed, God knows when Korea will poke his head in. If he sees you naked he'll assume something happen" She started buttoning up her top, this time forcing a bra over it. "If we play our cards right no one will ever know" she said turning back fully dressed to face Taiwan, who seemed… Downcast… _Poor girl, so worried…_ Anna sighed, moving over to Taiwan, cupping her cheek, a slight flush came to her face along with a slight smile "Don't worry, no one will find out… It'll be fine"

Taiwan's outlook softened, going from happy to… disappointment… "Right… You can go out there… I'm gonna take a short shower" Without another word she marched off to the adjoining bathroom. Vietnam looked in the mirror, trying to smooth out anything that looked out of place. Before the sound of pounding water hitting tile came about, Anna could swear she could hear a low pitched cry from the bathroom… _Just… Just the whine of old pipes… that's all._

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

**Ok so this was origionally going to be a side plot to my other story, Iberian War of Roses. But I ended up liking the pair so much that I decided to expand their story. So this is my Taiwan x Vietnam experiment. I thought this pairing could use more love. This fic will be moving along parallel to my other story, so there will be references to the other story at times. Feel free to read the other story if you want to feel in the loop.**

**Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Please review if you want it continue. Poor Mei huh? **

**~Discet**


	12. Chapter 12: 3 Mornings

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal / Anna = Vietnam / Meimei = Taiwan /_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 : Three Mornings**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

_**Thursday, 5:30AM**_

Ireland lied outback, her school clothes slightly dampened from the morning dew. She stayed still, curled in a ball, her arms held close to her. Her body was shaking from the cold, her face was plastered in worry, whilst her face is buried in the warm fluffy wool of her pet sheep. "Alex… Alex..." she spoke softly in her sleep "W-why don't you trust me?" her voice stuttered from both the cold and her own emotions.

As the sun slowly crept over the horizon Kathy started to wake up. She hid away from the light, trying to prolong her slumber, as if she wanted to hide away from the new day; clutching some cloth around her tightly. She stayed on the dew covered grass, her clothes slightly dampened. She tried to sleep but soon realized as the cloudless sky did nothing to dilute the suns bright glory that she wasn't getting more sleep. She roused herself from the ground, dusting off some of the dirt that clung to her uniform.

Her hand drifted up to her cheek, which for whatever reason felt tingly and warm. She rubbed at her cheek, convinced it was dew.

She gave her sheep an affectionate rubbing like one would give a dog. The sheep seemed to enjoy it, then wandered off to eat some grass. Ireland made her way back to the house, walking into the kitchen. The usually chaotic room was calm at the moment, most of the house residents were still asleep.

Ireland took advantage of the moment of calm and made herself some breakfast. She grabbed an apple. She took a good sized bite out the fruit, but it was bland, very bland. Course she didn't really notice, she was distracted about the cluster f- of a situation she was in with Portugal. It could have been the golden apple from the garden of Eden and she wouldn't know the difference between it and a granny smith. She wandered into the girls room, everyone still sleeping soundly. She crept over to her bed careful not to disturb anyone. She peered down at Bermuda and Wy, both sleeping in each other's arms. She smiled a small sad smile _two best friends… reminds me of Alex and myself when we were younger…_ With a soft sigh she retrieved a fresh towel and went to the shower room. It was too early in the morning and no one caught her in there.

She returned to the girl's room and retrieved a fresh school outfit. Once she got ready she got ready to wake everyone up with a bash to the gong. Just before she slammed the bat home, she remembered her promise. She walked over to Bermuda who was sleeping comfortably in her & Wy's bed. Ireland shook her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes slowly, slowly peeling herself from Wy. She looked up at Kathy with a small smile. Then her eyes widened as she remembered something. Her outlook changed, not to sadness, as much as disappointment. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, plugging her ears for the upcoming noise. No thank you, no words whatsoever, she just stared blankly at the floor, away from Ireland. Kathy let out a soft sigh, seems like she couldn't make anyone happy. She went back to the gong and banged on it rapidly.

Soon everyone was awake from the gongs mighty roar. Ireland, feeling completely ready for school simply picked up her bag and walked out of the room, then out of the house. She moved hazily on her path towards Alex's apartment. She would talk to her, she would confront her, they would get out what they needed to and would go back to being best friends. That was all there was to it.

She went up the stairs to the Iberian's apartment, steeling her nerve. She stood in front of the door taking deep breaths. She finally knocked on the door, ready to talk to Alex. When the door finally opened, she took a deep breath, then lost it all as it was taken away. Standing in front of her, only half dressed in a cotton white shirt and boxers was Spain. He had a tired look on his face as he eyed a now incredibly bashful Kathy "Oh, morning Kathy… What brings you here so early?" he asked curiously.

Ireland stared blankly for a few moments, face as red as her hair. _W-why is Spain here? Well he lives here idiot, b-but why is he half naked._ After a few awkward moments Kathy did a 180 to face away from Antonio. She spoke with a nervous shaky voice "I-IjustwantedtotalktoAlex, Canyougogetherforme?" she squeaked out as quickly as she could.

Spain stared at her oddly for a moment, wondering what the hell the girl was doing. He shrugged before speaking again "Sorry Kathy, she's not here right now; I came home last night she gave me a solid punch to the gut and stormed off in tears" Ireland heard the news and pouted. Looks like her little talk with Alex would have to wait. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her body, being pulled into a hug by the thinly clothed Spaniard. Her body tightened, nervous by the embrace "I'm sorry she's not here Kathy, but if you give me a minute to get dressed, I could walk you to school" he said in a tired but ever so seductive voice.

Kathy blushed slightly her hand reaching up to touch one of Spain's firm muscles "Oh… I don't know…"

Spain leaned his head on her shoulder speaking softly "Of course if you prefer… You could always come in here and in a minute…" he then whispered in her ear "we could get you undressed~"

Ireland's face went nuclear as the words fell out of the boy's mouth. She felt his hand slowly reaching up her blouse. She could feel her heart beat against her chest. Just before Antonio's hand reached its target, Ireland broke out of the hold, turning around to face Spain. "I-It would be great to walk to school with you" she said, careful to have a foot of distance between them. He just smiled and bowed a little "As you wish… we can always save that for another time" he said with a wink. Spain walked back into the apartment, purposefully keeping the door open. He lifted up his shirt and Kathy couldn't help but stare at the boy's defined features. Spain turned his head and smiled at the girl. Ireland blushed once again turning around; secretly imagining what it would feel like to have those strong hands on her body.

She waited patiently for Spain to come out. She started to softly hum the tune to a song she was writing. "Sinne Fianna Fáil, atá faoi gheall ag Éirinn, Buíon dár slua thar toinn do ráinig chughainn, Faoi mhóid bheith saor. Seantír ár sinsear feasta, Ní fhágfar faoin tíorán ná faoin tráill. Anocht a théam sa bhearna baoil, Le gean ar Ghaeil, chun báis nó saoil, Le gunna scréach faoi lámhach na bpiléar, Seo libh canaig amhrán na bhFiann"

(AN : This is the first few lines of the Irish National Anthem, in its original Irish Gaelic)

"Cute song" she turned around to see Spain fully dressed for school. Ireland smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her head

"Thanks… No one's ever heard it before" she said shyly, she had put a lot of thought into the song. She usually never let anyone hear her sing. "What do you think of the lyrics?" she asked truly curious on the boy's opinion; excited to actually have some feedback on her song.

Spain looked at her curiously then shrugged "Sorry love, I have no idea what any of that meant… what was that… elvish?" he asked, obviously grasping at straws.

Irelands face saddened at the comment, deflating at the fact that after all these years Spain knew so little about her culture "No… It's Irish Gaelic, it's based on old Celtic… you should know that…" she said a bit confused. Spain and Portugal had been in the span of the old Celtic 'Empire'.

(The Celtic Empire, was a cultural one. While it did not have a single governing state, being made up of many, many tribes, the culture did spread from Iberia to Asia minor, all the way back to the British Isles)

Spain realized that he had screwed up and winced "Oops… sorry Kat… I haven't really spoken that since we were little kids…"

Ireland nodded in understanding, it wasn't that surprising. It had been a long time after all. Ireland hid her disappointment, it was a silly thing to be upset about "Come on, let's get to school" she said simply, going down the steps, Spain close behind her

"Come on, what was the song about?" he said hoping to make up for his gaff.

Ireland shrugged simple, "Its… not that important" she lied as they walked towards the school.

* * *

_**Thursday, 8:20AM**_

Ireland and Spain arrived at the school, she insisted on having Antonio go to his first period early to catch up on all the work he had missed. Kathy stood in the school courtyard, not sure what to do. Usually she would hang out with Alex until class started. Even on days when Alex was absent, she would be accompanied by her little sister; but it seemed she had burned that bridge as well. Sighing she leaned against the gate, watching as the students slowly filled the school.

Ireland looked off a good distance down the street, mildly curious as to who was running late to school. In the distance an image struck her. Walking calmly down the street was Vietnam, looking in glum spirits. Next to her was Alex. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, it made sense, she had been suspended… _So she's just walking with Anna… like we usually do…_ Ireland felt a nasty feeling go through her body. _What is this… jealousy? Jealous of what? That their walking together? That I might have lost a friend? lost… my best friend? _She felt her heart clench up. It felt like she had burned every one of her bridges, and there was no way out. She looked out at the two walking down the street, it seemed they were parting ways with one another. As if it was planned, Alex looked down to the gate. Their eyes met, Alex's was full of emotion, all of it boiling up in her eyes before she looked away, walking back down the street. Before Anna had a chance to see Kathy, Ireland marched into the school

_I'll have a little… talk… with Anna… _

* * *

**Vietnam**

_

* * *

_

_**Thursday, 6:20AM**_

Vietnam straggled out of bed, feeling exhausted. She had gotten little to no sleep after her 'dream'. She made her way to the bathroom, sliding her feet across the carpet. Once she got to the bathroom she started the hot water in the shower. She stepped back waiting for the water to heat up. She caught her reflection in the mirror. She realizing she was wearing the same outfit as her dream, it made sense, Mei did give her this on Tết. On the left breast there was always a odd discoloration. She could never figure out how it got there. Suddenly her mind came up with the image of Mei suckling on her breast. She blushed starting to pound her head with a closed fist, _It was just a dream, Just A Dream!_ Shutting her eyes she got undressed not wanting to think about the non-event. Blindly she got into her shower, quickly washing up. The warm enclosure of steamy water reminded her of that morning. In those few twilight moments between dreaming, and consciousness, with Mei's body so close to her own, so comforting…_and yet_. Anna turned off the water, standing dripping wet in the shower. _It's not the same_.

She quickly dried herself off, moving back to her room. She got dressed for school, quietly contemplating the day ahead of her, homework she would have to turn in, the presentation in physics; really anything to keep her mind off of Meimei. As she got dressed she smelled a wonderful aroma coming from the rest of the house. The smell of cooked fish. _Must be Alex… mmm it smells good._ She opened the door following the aroma to the kitchen. Standing there in a oversized, black shirt and some old worn in jeans was Portugal, frying up what looked like very fresh fish._ Strange I didn't buy any fish._ Her hair looked rather unkempt from its normal tamed form. After a few curious steps on the hardwood of the kitchen, Alex finally seemed to take notice of her. She turned around, looking much happier than the previous day "Oh, good morning Anna. Sleep well?" she asked placing the fish on the cutting table taking a knife and starting to cut it.

Anna sat up at the kitchen counter. Watching as she worked holding her head up with a propped up hand "Good morning Alex, No, I didn't sleep all that well… where did you get the fish?" she asked really curious.

Alex chuckled "Well I didn't get much sleep after you had that… uh… 'nightmare' you had" the both of them blushed, they both knew what it really was, but it was easier to just dance around the subject "So when it finally started to get light out I decided to take a stroll down to the docks, bought a fish from some fisherman there" she said placing several slides of fish onto two plates "Sorry I used your kitchen without permission" she placed the plate in front of Anna with a pair of chopsticks.

Anna picked up a piece of a fish and tried it, "mmmmm" she hummed happily tasting the fish, it was _really _good. Portugal was a great chef. Alex joined her at the counter and they both silently started eating. She smiled over to her friend "Well you seem better today huh?"

Alex stopped eating for a few moments looking down morosely. She poked around at her food for a moment before speaking "Well you know; one can only cry for so long… I'll probably be back to it while your at school; I'm suspended you know" she said casually. Anna nodded knowing better then to pursue the subject. They both went back to eating. Slipping out of concentration for a moment her mind went back to her dream. Not to one of the more… _explicit_ events, but to the more innocent moments. When they first started kissing. Her soft touch. _Meimei…_ "Hey Anna…If you don't mind me asking, when did you get a crush on Matthew?"

"I don't like her!" Anna stated with fury in her eyes, slamming the countertop with a closed fist.

Alex sat there confused for a moment not sure how to respond to that "But… you told me you you did… and you do know Canada's a guy right? I know he can be effeminate at times but…"

Anna blushed realizing the major mistake she had just made. She quickly finished the last bit of fish, retrieving her backpack "I-I gotta go!" Anna made a b-line for the door; Alex had time to slip on some sandals

"H-hey wait up"

Alex and Anna went down the street, a rather stark contrast in their dress. Alex in just about as casual dress as humanly possible while Anna was dressed and primped for school. They were walking in silence. Every so often Alex would ask what the hell had happened back at the house but Anna would dodge the question.

"Come on, I need something to distract myself, just tell me what you were dreaming about!" Alex said with a smile on her face. Anna felt uncomfortable under the pressure, blushing. Everytime she managed to get that damned dream out of her head, Alex would bring it up again.

"Please Alex, just drop it oka-"As they turned the final corner to school Anna bumped into someone, both of them toppling to the ground. Vietnam clinched her eyes shut bracing herself for impact with the ground. She was lucky enough to avoid braining herself on the sidewalk. The voice that spoke up was an all too familiar one. It was soft, and concerned, and _very close_

"A-Anna? Are you all right?" Anna opened her eyes slowly. Above her was Taiwan, her well-conditioned hair hanging to either side of her head. Mei's hands seemed to be planted to either side of Vietnams head. Her body seemed suspended, just inches above Anna's. Their legs were somewhat intertwined. Anna looked up at her 'little sister' blushing deeply; feeling far too familiar with the position then she wanted to be.

"M-Mei…" the Anna stayed under Mei, making no moves to get her off. Mei, likewise seemed more then happy to stay where she was. Their eyes kept contact for a few moments, though it felt more like minutes. Finally, reluctantly, Mei stood up, and away from Anna. Anna too got up, dusting off her uniform. Mei looked away from Anna, refusing to make eye contact with her sister. Her face was burning red. As Anna got up she saw the rest of her adoptive family behind Mei. Korea snickering as usual. Kiku standing calmly blushing slightly, obviously uncomfortable, knowing more then his siblings about the situation. Hong looked indifferently at the sight. China wasn't there, probably already at the school.

"H-Hey Anna… di-did you get my message last night?" she asked nervously. Her eyes seemed to be devoid of emotion. She looked… so sad.

Anna nodded slightly "Y-yes, sorry I didn't call back, I was entertaining guest-" She gestured towards Alex. "So…"

"Can we talk at lunch?" she asked flatly regaining some of her composure.

Anna was taken back by the voice. It seemed so serious for Mei. Usually she was so carefree, but at that moment… "Ya… sure Mei…"

With that quick exchange Mei parted. The rest of her family followed after her. Kiku stopped for a moment giving a cautious stare at Anna before moving on.

Once they were alone again Alex approached Anna "Anna… is there anything you want to talk about?"

Anna turned to her, ready to give her standard, 'It's nothing' response. But Alex looked truly concerned. And after seeing Mei like that… Maybe she should talk to someone about it. "After school ok? I'm probably going to be late as it is"

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Thursday 4:00 AM**_

Alex was lying down on the bed, completely unable to sleep. It wasn't all because of Kathy anymore, she was far too tired for that. No, now it was what happened with Anna. Around 3 o'clock Alex had finally fallen asleep from complete mental exhaustion. Then just fifteen minutes later, Anna's voice resounded though out the house. At first she had thought that maybe something was wrong. _In retrospect the voice didn't sound very… pained… it even sounded euphoric. _Not even mentioning the fact that she had screamed out Taiwan's name. Now she couldn't stop thinking what happened between the two 'sisters'. The whole event had gotten her rather…_**bothered…**_

Alex sat up from the couch, feeling sleepy. She stood up, and put on a coat. _I just need to go for a walk._

Without much thought, Alex wandered off into the cool morning air. She decided to visit the local docks. She hung around the port, sitting on a old public bench, watching the sun rise over the city. Soon enough the local markets were open, she decided to get some fresh fish and cook for Anna. A thank you for housing her.

The over cast in the sky's reminded Alex of the day she met Kathy. She thought back on that day. The happiest day of her life. The day she made a friend. It all only happened because a rough day at sea. _I should have just taken that as an omen…_she sighed shaking her head, walking back towards Anna's house.

Without much thought her trail back brought her by the Common wealth house. She gazed up at the impressive building, gilded with gold paint. The building where two days earlier she had dropped off her red carnation for Ireland. Slowly she strolled into the backyard, reminiscing about some of the old days. Ireland and herself playing on the grass, singing, dancing, and playing pranks of Arthur. She strolled into the backyard, feeling just as much as home as in her own room. Finally she saw Ireland on the ground. Sleeping quietly on the ground, sleeping against Greg the sheep. Alex suddenly felt paralyzed for a few moments; believing that a single movement might wake the girl.

After a few moments Alex approached the girl. Ireland seemed to curl against herself, looking cold. Alex smiled. Ireland never did have much forethought. Alex quickly let herself inside the large building, going in and grabbing a blanket out of the linin closet. She quickly brought it out to her crush, draping the blanket over Ireland who seemed to immediately clinging the cloth close. Alex smiled for a moment, able to help her, even in a small way. That was, until she started talking

"Alex… Alex..." she spoke softly in her sleep, Alex blushed at the thought that Kathy was dreaming of her "W-why don't you trust me?"

The words hit home in Alex's heart. Alex stood still for a moment. She slowly crouched down, sitting on her knees. She leaned in close speaking into her ear "I do trust you Kathy… And I will tell you about my crush soon enough… I think you know her" Alex felt her face glow bright red as she leaned in and gave Ireland a quick peck on the cheek. Alex felt her heart trying to beat out of her chest as she looked down at Kathy. There were a precious few things that Alex would trade for, for what happened next. Kathy's lips curled into a slight smile.

Alex quickly ran away, not daring risking another moment to allow Kathy to wake up.

_Baby steps… just baby steps. _

* * *

_**End of Chapter 12**_

* * *

**Ok. So I'm about 50-50 on this one. I hope it came out all right. Sorry for the late update, had a bad bout with writers block.**

**I would like to give a special shout out to Lunar. I was afraid you had forsaken this mess of a fiction, and I had failed to provide you with a solid fic. Your reviews inspired me to get off (or rather on) my ass and type up this new chapter. So thankyou, and I hope I continue to do you proud. **

**And Maya, No Japan isn't into yaoi. But they are his sisters, so it's a rather confusing cocktail of emotions to see something like that. Unlike Taiwan, he does consider Anna to be his sister. As shown by his defending of her emotions from the idiotic comments of thier siblings**

**So Please Review. I hope I didn't fail too hard**

**~Discet~  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Make It Work

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal / Anna = Vietnam / Meimei = Taiwan /  
_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 13 : Make. It. Work.**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

_**Thursday, 12:32PM**_

Ireland stood at the door of the lunchroom tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. She had been waiting for Anna. She fended away any inquisitors as to what the relationship was between herself and Spain, she had to focus right now. She couldn't lose Shay as a friend. Not after all these years. She had to figure out what the hell was going had to be something. Ma-Maybe Anna swore her to secrecy. Or maybe it was really embarrassing. But if it was, she could tell her. She wouldn't laugh or anything be mean or anything

_Wait. What if it was a-a ….a s…. s-sex th-thing? Maybe sh-she just assumed I would be uncomfortable a-and knew I c-couldn't help… Who the hell is Alex dating that she's already going to d-do that! And Anna! who the hell has she been f*cking that's she so experienced?... stupid bloody harlot…_

Irelands face started to twist into anger. Her hands slowly balling themselves into fists. Unable to keep her frustration contained she started to stomp her floor on the ground grinding her teeth. Suddenly a small voice piqued up "Are you alright Ireland?" Kathy turned to the voice. Standing by the door was Taiwan; and she didn't seem to be her usual perky self. She seemed kinda out of sorts. "You seem… frustrated" she said a look of worry on her face.

Ireland forced herself to calm down taking a deep breath "Yea… frustrated, that's a good word for it" she nodded looking at the small Chinese girl "you waiting for someone?"

She nodded "Yea, I really need to talk to Anna, I need… to find something out"

Ireland looked at her for a moment, "Wait… but I need to ta-"

The cafeteria door opened, standing there was Anna. Both Kathy and Mei ran up to her both of them speaking at the same time "We need to talk" Ireland and Taiwan looked at eachother, kinda freaked out that they did that in unison. Then they turned back to Anna. She looked like she was about to panic. Anna took a step back, then started to run. Kathy and Mei ran after her gardening strange looks from their classmates. Eventually they were near the front of the school, where the bathroom was still under renovation. Anna ran in quickly followed by her pursuers.

Ireland took a short lead in front of Mei "Anna, what the hell is going on?"

Mei spoke softly "Anna, I thought we were gonna talk? Why d-"

Ireland spoke over her, too annoyed at the moment to be polite "In a second" she turned to Anna, pointing a finger in her face "What were you doing walking Anna to school? Her house isn't anywhere near yours" her voice had authority and anger.

Anna put her hands up, she felt very awkward to be in the middle of this quarrel. She wanted to just tell Ireland how Alex felt. But she knew that if Ireland didn't kill her for 'lying' then Alex would end her for telling her deepest secret "She was staying at my house so she walked me to school, she's suspended remember?" Anna said calmly despite being pushed against a wall.

"Why the hell was she staying at your house?" Ireland had a crazed worried look in her eyes. Her mind was getting clouded her mind taking her leaps of faith as fact "Giving her more whore tips?"

Anna and Meimei just looked at Ireland, mouths agape Mei spoke up "Anna… what is she…"

Anna's eye twitched for a moment, she raised her hand and slapped Kathy with all her might, enough to make Kathy nearly fall over "Ok First of all. I know your off your rocker for the moment, but if you _ever_ call me a whore again, I. Will. _End You_" she spoke slowly and clearly. The sudden strike startled MeiMei she bit her lip "She came to my house _in tears, _saying you two had a fight" Kathy's anger seemed to seep out, replaced by a sense of guilt. _I… I made her cry? What the hell is going on!_

Irelands voice was more passive"Did she say why?"

Mei tries to get a word in edgewise "Anna, please I-"

Ireland rolled her eyes "Not now Mei, what did she say?"

"…I'm not allowed to say" Anna shrugged.

Kathy started to sound desperate "Come on! How can I fix this if I don't know the reason?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't tell yo-"

Mei tried to speak again"Anna why did you-"

"Not now Mei, Maybe you should just tell her your sorry"

"But… It hurts that she doesn't trust me" Ireland said down hearted

Anna sighed "Believe me, she has good reason"

"Anna!" Mei yelled trying to get their attention, becoming incredibly frustrated.

"In a second Mei!" Ireland snapped "But what should I sa-"

Mei started to yell at the top of her lungs "ANNA! WHY DID YOU TELL IRELAND THAT WE SLEPT TOGEmph-" Vietnam tried to silence her sister by placing a hand over her mouth. Far too late to stop the message.

Ireland stopped looking over at the girl, the words slowly sinking in. "Wh-What?" Ireland started to get a massive blush.

Mei rolled her eyes, removing Anna's hands, whose face was also rather red at the moment. Mei spoke with some annoyance and knowing "Oh please, you already know! Anna already told you"

Ireland continued to blush, slowly shaking her head "No… she didn't… I was bluffing"

Mei started to blush, having a whole new appreciation for the situation "O-Oh…" She looked over at Anna then to the floor, blushing "Opps…"

Ireland looked at the two of them blush still strong "But… you guys are sisters" she said almost silently.

Mei spoke up for this "Well… not really… not biologically"

Kathy nodded but still had a bewildered look on her face "b-but your both _g-girls, h-how_" she said still blushing.

Mei seemed to get a scowl on her face "What do you have against us be-" she got a hand on her shoulder, it was Anna, shaking her head.

"It's not that" Anna looked up at Kathy "You see Kathy, girls can also have sex, using all sorts o-"

Ireland seemed to panic, her face going nuclear, she clasped her "No no no no no!" she clasped her hands over her ears "LALALALALALA" she turned away trying her best not to listen, even closing her eyes.

Anna chuckled turning to Mei "It's not cause we're gay, she just feels awkward with anything sexual"

Mei chuckled a bit seeing Ireland panic the way she did nodded for a moment then blushed a small smile on her face "cause… _We're_ gay?"

Anna blushed deeply she went over to Kathy, grabbing her hands and forcing them away from her head "Listen Kathy, I'm sorry, you need to go and talk to Alex, I need to talk with MeiMei" She pushed the Irish girl out the door"

Kathy let herself get pushed out her mind deep in thought. _Mei and Anna… were… intimate… they… kissed… and made love…_ she blushed deeply as images went through her mind of possible ways they accomplished this. Always trying to toss the images out, but they continued to go in, causing her to blush, unable to suppress the thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Thursday, 4:32PM**_

Ireland sat in the stands of the school's soccer field. She was watching the practice going on below. Spain had asked her to show up and she thought it might be fun. It was a interesting enough sport, though it held no candle to Gaelic soccer in intensity. She would happily cheer whenever he got the ball. He would always try and show off to her, ending up losing the ball because of it multiple times.

After about an hour and a half practice was done for the day, and Spain came over to the stands a towel wiping off his sweat. _He is so cute… _"Hey there, how'd you like the show?" he said with a wide smile on his lips.

"Oh very good!" she said happily "I especially liked the part where your slipped in the mud, very comedic" she said with a tongue out at him

"Haha, very funny" he said somewhat amused by the girl "I wish we could hang out today, but we have a team meeting right now…" he thought for a moment then smiled "How about tomorrow I take you out, a real date and everything" he said with his charming smile.

Ireland blushed caught off guard she thought for a moment and looked troubled "Th-that sounds good… but… Friday is usually when me and Alex go out to see a movie... you know that…"

Spain nodded "Ya, but I thought you two had a fight or something…"

Ireland nodded "Ya… but I was hoping we could make up before then…"

Spain sighed, he was busy for the entire weekend after Friday… he got a smile on his face "Well, how about this, if you make up, we can all go out together, otherwise we'll go together and have a great time anyways"

Ireland nodded liking the idea "Yea, ok, I'm gonna go talk to her now, okay?"

Spain nodded with a smile "Yea, ok, I'll see you later then" he smiled

Ireland ran off the bleachers and towards Anna's house. She was going to fix this.

* * *

_**Thursday, 4:46PM**_

Ireland stood out in front of Anna's house. This was where Alex was. Inside was her best friend. She had to suck it up, and talk to her… any minute now… _Come on, I have gone hand to hand with a bear… Why is this so hard?_

She breathed in. _This is easy. Just act like you always do. _

Ireland marched to the door, opening it with authority and force "Alex! Where are you?" I did a quick scan of the room, Alex was sitting on the couch, looking wide eyed back at me "There you are" Alex seemed to panic, running towards the nearest closed room "Oh no you don't"

Ireland quickly ran over grabbing Alex by the waist just before she escaped into the bathroom "K-Kathy!"

"Your not getting away this time" For a few seconds they struggled, Alex finally broke free, spinning herself into a wall. She was dazed for a moment, giving Ireland enough time to take her wrists and pin them to the wall. "Now you are going to listen to me"

Portugal nodded, blushing. She was secretly loving the compromising position she was in "O-Ok Kathy…"

"OK" she said calmly gathering her thoughts, though still forcibly pinning Alex to the wall "Listen Alex. I admit, that it hurt me when I found out you told Anna about your crush before me" she looked down a bit "I felt like… I was losing my best friend" the both of them were sad at that "But… I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling me…" Alex seemed to blush at this, but Kathy let it slide. "Just please… promise me you'll tell me when you're ready… you can trust me Alex… you know that… right?"

Alex seemed to nod for a moment, a smile going across her lips "Yea… of course I do Kathy… don't worry, I'll tell you about it… It's just a bit embarrassing"

Ireland nodded, slowly letting go of Portugal, who pouted in response "So… friends again" she lifted her pinky finger, a smile on her face.

Portugal smiled, wrapping her pinky finger with Kathy's "Best of them" they hugged each other closely "So are we still on for tomorrow? Movie and milkshakes?" she said with a happy, rejuvenated smile.

Ireland nodded then grimaced "Well yea, of course, it's just… Well Antonio and me kinda made plans" she said with a blush "He said that if we did make up, then we could all go to the movies" Portugal seemed annoyed by this, she was never truly on good terms with her brother "… is that alright?"

Portugal nodded, not wanting to mess with the way of things "Sure, it's fine"

"Ok good, you want me to walk you back home?" she offered with a smile.

Alex nodded for a moment before shaking her head "Naw, I better wait for Anna, she wanted to tell me something" she stepped back for a moment "I'll see you tomorrow ok, at the theater?"

Ireland gave a slight nod, with a smile.

**

* * *

**

**Vietnam**

**

* * *

**

_**Thursday, 12:45PM**_

Vietnam closed the door behind her. She turned around to Mei, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom. She swallowed deeply looking over at Mei. Her face looked so hopeful. Vietnam slowly walked back towards her. "So…"

"Yea" Mei said under her breath "So… Are you really… _you know_…" she said blushing, but also smiling, wanting to embrace her.

Anna's heart started to pound in her chest. She stared her sister in the eyes "Wh-What n-no, I – just a slip of the tongue I-I'm not" She stared into Mei's face and blushed. She looked down and away "I-… yea… I think I might be… Ever since Tet. I keep dreaming about that night, on at least a weekly basis…" She blushed deeply, remembering all those nights waking up far more sweaty then she rightfully should be "So… Ya…" she said. She felt mortified but there was also an immense weight being lifted off her chest. She even smiled a bit at the thought.

Mei eyes lit up "R-Really!" she said approaching me. After a moment she threw her arms around me a few happy tears in her eyes "I'm so _happy _Anna" she looked up at me eyes full of happiness "So now… we can be together!" she said her voice soaring. She looked up into my eyes. _My god they look like they're sparkling _

I look in her eyes… they were beautiful, but I shake my head, I can see her face slowly turn to worry "… No… no we can't" I feel her tighten up for a moment. Then I can feel her arms let go, the warmth of her body slowly edging away.

She looked up at me, the look in her eyes was soul crushing "W-…Why" her voice was shaking.

"MeiMei… were sisters, and that really means something to me…" I try to look in the eye, it's the least I could do. She cannot, she looks at the floor "I can't date you" she nodded, her eyes starting to water "Me-Mei I'm sorry, but-"

"Get out…"

"…What?"

"You heard me… I'm about to cry. I need to be alone for a bit. I would storm off but I don't want anyone to see me like this" she looked me dead in the eyes "Please Anna. Leave"

Anna nodded slowly walking towards the door "Mei… I'm really so-"

"Just leave" Anna nods, walking out the door. She shut it behind her. Anna leaned against the door. Placing a hand over her eyes. She could feel the tears start to push themselves out through her eyes. She had _never_ seen Mei so downhearted. She knew she made the right decision. They were sisters… right? It would be weird. _And I'd lose my family… they'd all be disgusted with me…_ She bit her lip and marched down the hall willing herself through pure force of will to not cry. _Just need to keep moving._

_

* * *

_

_**Thursday, 3:10PM**_

Anna walked down the hallway, school was out, all she wanted to do was go home and rest. Have a calm conversation with Alex and go to sleep. She could see the exit at the end of the hallway. As she passed by the computer lab she felt a sudden loss of balance as someone pulled her inside. She threw off the hands, ready to fight her assailant. Standing in front of her was her brother, Japan. She had a rare scowl on his face "Oh, Kiku, what's up? You scared me"

His voice sounded mostly the same. In fact if you didn't know him, then you might think nothing was wrong. But Anna knew him, and she could hear the violent fury underneath his cool exterior "What. The Hell. Did You Do?" he said angrily

Anna feigned ignorance "…I… don't know what your talking about"

"Mei!" he said back startling Anna a bit "She came to me in tears, she told me everything"

Anna looked to the ground "Oh… so… you know what happened on Tet?"

Kiku rolled is eyes "Yes. But I already knew about that, she confided that in me the day after" he said honestly, causing Anna to perk up, he knew they were… close… that night "What I'm talking about is what you said today!" Anna looked down, embarrassed. "What were you thinking?"

"What could I have said? I couldn't date her"

"Lie" he said clearly, frustrated trying to keep his cool "You told her you were gay, _before_ that. If you insisted you weren't interested in girls, then it would have made it all less soul crushing"

"I can't lie about who I am!" Anna snapped, defending her decision "And how would it have made it any better? You know Mei, she would have taken it badly either way"

"Anna. You crushed her" he repeated "What you think you said, was 'your my sister, so we can't be together', what she heard was 'I'm totally out of the closet now, but you're not good enough for me'" Anna looked at him, the guilt growing inside of her "Is my sister not good enough for you?" he demanded slightly annoyed

Anna looked up waving her arms from side to side "N-no, it's not that at all" she stopped waving, blushing deeply "…not at all" she looked up her voiced getting grounded once again "But I can't lose you all as a family, I didn't want to screw that up"

Japan looked at her and sighed "Anna, I'm pretty sure that went out back on Tet with two bottles of my Sake" he said seriously "Anna, Mei won't be able to hide this from the rest of them for long. Korea will wonder what's wrong, and he will not give up until he finds out"

"B-but"

"And _when _they find out, they won't look at you the same way again" he said his voice getting more and more harsh "You will just become the girl who broke Mei's cherry, then threw her aside, breaking her fragile heart in two" Anna felt like she was really gonna cry now. "China will personally make sure you never get within 30 feet of your best friend, Korea will annoy you to no end, spreading it through the school like wildfire, Hong won't do much, but he never speak to you again"

Anna nodded, realizing the magnitude of the situation She looked up at her bro-… friend "What about you Kiku? What will you think?"

He looked at her shaking his head "Anna, we've been friends for a long time, but I can't see Mei like this. I can't… forgive you if you simply break her heart like this" he said looking straight into her eyes, his face got a bit heated as he prepared to ask the questions he had to "So let me ask, is Taiwan chubby? Not in good enough shape?"

Anna blushed "Wha- n-no she's fine, why do yo-"

"What about her breasts? Is she too flat for you?"

Anna blushed deeper "N-no! She's beautiful… stunning actually"

"Is it her personality? Does she annoy you? Is she a brat?"

Anna was actually angered "No! of course not, I love her bubbly personality, she always makes me feel so accepted, and she's always polite and kind, and smart!" she said ferverently defending her

Kiku nodded, opening the door "Then Anna" he turned to her "I think you owe it to her, and more importantly, you owe it to yourself to think about what you said, and fix it" he nearly closed the door, but stopped himself "Because I have some news for you. I think you really care about Taiwan… and more than you think you do…" With that he closed the door leaving a blushing Vietnam behind him.

Anna stood still for a moment, her heart beating fast at that 'news'.

_I think… I think I Love Taiwan…_

_

* * *

**End of Chapter 13

* * *

**_**Yay another update :D I feel inspired again! This chapter was largely inspired by Lunar Gift, the Deviant Artist who commissioned/ inspired this whole damn fic. _She had recently created a PortIre pic _on deviant art. So if you want to see a picture of them, look up PortIre on deviant art it should be the first result.**

**In other news, I hope this chapter came out well, I wrote it somewhat fast so it might of come acrossed rushed. If it did I apologize**

**Thankyou so much for reading, please review ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: Aisling na hÉireann

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

_Katherine/Kathy = Ireland / Alexandria = Portugal / Anna = Vietnam / Meimei = Taiwan / Maria = Malta_

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 14 : Aisling na hÉireann**_

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Thursday, 11:32PM**_

"Wow… So… your…

"Yea…"

"And Mei is the one turned you…?"

"Yea… Well, her and you both, when I heard your… _passion_ for Kathy, it really made me think about Mei as something other than a sister… So thank you…"

"Oh… No problem…"

"Yea"

Portugal and Vietnam sat across from each other, both feeling incredibly awkward. Anna had just finished telling Alex everything, yea, everything. Everything from Tet to this afternoon.

_I can't believe that Mei and Anna had s-sex… After hearing Mei on the phone, I knew something was up but I didn't think it was… that. _

Anna cleared her throat hoping to change the conversation "So… you're going as a third wheel on this date? You sure you can handle that?" she spoke with concern worried about her friend.

Portugal seemed to nod for a second but then shook her head "I don't… _want_ to… but I can't risk losing Kathy as a friend. Even if I do…" she bit her lip "_love_ her, I shouldn't get in the way of her happiness for my own feelings" she sighed "And I'd rather have her as a friend then risk losing her if I confess…"

Anna nodded sadly, it was logical, but it wouldn't make her happy "but Alex, don't yo-"

"Well!" Alex spoke standing up "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, we should get to sleep" she said stretching out and fake-yawning.

Anna looked up at her friend and nodded "Ya… sure Alex" she got up going to her room "G'night" with that she closed the door shutting off the lights.

Alex let out a sigh, laying back on the couch her host had so kindly provided. She stared up at the beige ceiling above. Vietnam was never one for extravagant decorations. Something Taiwan will fix if they ever get together.

_Yea… They'll probably have a big wedding too… Anna won't want one but Mei will of course insist on it. It will probably be outdoors, on the beach too, facing straight towards the atlanti… I mean pacific ocean. They'd both wear beautiful white gowns. Taiwan's will probably be shorter, more trendy, bordering on skimpy. K-… Anna's will be more modest, she'll be embarrassed to be wearing such a girly dress but she'll still feel beautiful in it. It will happen at sunset. She'll walk down the isle… clutching a bouquet of flowers. Red Carnations. Beautiful. Beautiful Red Carnations. As the sun clashes against the waters spreading an orange hue across the skyline. Canada will do the honors as the priest. And she'll stand their veil over her eyes. Then it will be lifted. And I'll look up into those beautiful green eyes, framed by her red locks. We'll speak our vows… then… then…_

At that moment Alex fell to sleep, her lips curved up in a smile for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

(Warning : This section may contain things offensive to sensabilities. If you don't know what that means, then think Chapter 11)

_**Friday, 18:32PM**_

Alex sat on one side of the booth, Kathy and Spain on the other. Alex looked on with annoyed look in her eyes, disgusted by the sight. Kathy was acting all girly-girl for Spain. I'd like to emphasize that, she's just _acting_. She never acted like this. Why was she acting like this? Oh god now she's wrapping her arm around his. Alex bit her lip. She had been putting up with this all night. She knew she would be a third wheel in all this, but she thought they'd at least have the courtesy to keep her on the freaking bike.

Spain and Ireland seemed to be carrying on with their own conversation leaving her to her lonesome.

After a few minutes of this Alex just stood up "Skrew this, you guys have fun, I'm going home" Alex tooka look at her best friend, who seemed completely confused by this. Those beautiful green eyes… She looked up at Spain who seemed to have a smirk on his face and her look soured. With that she marched out of the restaurant.

Kathy turned to Spain looking concerned "What do you think is wrong with her?" she said worried.

"Who cares" he said coldly with a shrug, leaning in close "We're finally alone" Kathy pulled away, getting a last glimpse of her friend as she walked out the door. She turned back to Spain a slight blush on her face. She pulled away unconsciously, standing up out of her seat, pulling her arm out from Spain's.

"Um… I-I'm gonna go see whats wrong with h-her… Ok?" she said somewhat nervously

Spain smiled somewhat lecherously "Ok, but hurry back, I want you _all_ to myself"

Ireland blushed with a shy nod before running out the door. She burst out of the restaurant looking down the street. Standing under a street lamp, Alex was standing alone, rubbing her eyes. She looked like she was crying. Kathy approached her, the moonlight making the tears on her face glow "Alex…" Alex seemed alerted, looking up at Kathy, than running off into the night. "Alex! WAIT!" Kathy ran off after her.

She pursued Alex for a few blocks, Kathy actually feeling out of breath _When did Alex get so fast? She could never out run me before!_ Alex was nearly out of eyeshot when they got to Alex's apartment complex. Kathy took a few deep breaths at the bottom of the stair case "Dang it Alex… What the hell?" After regaining her composure she stood up, marching up the staircase

She tried the knob, expecting it to be locked. To her surprise it was opened. Kathy slowly opened the door entered the apartment. All the lights in the apartment were still off, she casually made her way over to Alex's door, "Alex come on! Why can't you trust me?" She tried the knob again, the door once again unlocked. Kathy looked around, the lights were off "Alex?" Her eyes caught a glimpse of the open window and she ran over to it. She looked out looking for Alex up and down the street "Your my best friend Alex... why do you hate me?"

Suddenly Alex felt her arms being grabbed from behind, before she could react she felt two metal rings clasp around her wrist. She tried to pull her arms out of the hold but found that the rings were handcuffs. She felt a panic rise inside her as she was tossed onto Alex's bed. Ireland immediately turned around. In the faint light Kathy couldn't see much, but even so, she could see could make out the figure. To her relief it was just Alex "God Alex, you scared the shit out of me, what the hell?" Kathy said attempting to sit up but finding it somewhat difficult in her situation.

"I don't hate you Kathy" Alex approached her friend, her face a deep shade of red.

"Eh?"

"I don't hate you Kathy" Alex got up on her bed, her knees on either side of Kathy, mounting herself over her best friend "Quite the opposite actually" she smiled shyly, stroking Kathy's cheek _So soft…_

Kathy by now had her face the hue of fire. She felt helpless under Alex "Alex… w-what are you doing?" she said her heart starting to beat fast.

Alex a shy smile on her face, speaking barely above a whisper "Nothing…" she leaned in a bit closer, their bodies connecting more and more, their breasts hovering just a few inches above each other Alex felt her heart pounding against her chest "I'm sorry about the cuffs by the way… I was afraid if I didn't put them on… then you'd stop me…"

Kathy looked up feeling more than a bit vulnerable she felt a quiver go up her spine as their bodies joined more and more "St-stop you from doing wha-"

Cutting her off, Port pressed her lips against Irelands, eliciting a shocked look from Ireland. All things considered, it was pretty innocent. Little more than a peck really. It lasted for several seconds before Alex pulled away, her eyes slowly filling with tears one or two of them falling down onto Kathy's cheeks "I don't hate you Kathy… I-I love you!" she said face full of relief and joy.

Kathy's face was dumbstruck, as if trying to comprehend what she just heard. Kathy took a few shallow breaths, trying her best to come up with something to say. Before she was able to come up with something, Alex got a small mischievous smile. Before Kathy got a chance to wonder what that meant, she felt a soft squeeze on one of her breasts. She clutched her eyes shut biting her lip at the near foreign sensation. She felt a hot breath against her ear, Alex whispering in her ear "And I plan to show it…" with that Alex's grip on her breast grew firmer, kneading and pressing Irelands breasts with a powerful yet gentle vigor. Before Kathy could protest Alex pressed Kathy squirmed somewhat but didn't put up much resistance. The minutes seemed to slip by as Alex played with Kathy's orbs.

Finally Alex removed her lips from hers. No sooner did this happen then when Kathy felt a cold wind blow across her chest. Somewhat hazed she looked down to it. She looked in shock as Alex had repositioned her head over Kathy's now exposed breasts "Alex… what are you doing?"

"I've always been jealous of these you know…" Alex lowered her mouth in a wondering curiosity onto her breast, one of her hands massaging the free breast lovingly. Kathy tried her best to stifle a moan of ecstasy; she failed in this attempt after a few moments, letting out a soft groan of pleasure. Her head was cocked to the side, her hands had long since given up trying to break away from the cuffs. Her voice piqued up a sound of protest every minute or so, between gasps of pleasure as Alex started to suck, even even nibble at Kathy's breast.

Alex finally let up on her onslaught, pulling her head back "Alex…" Kathy said feeling somewhat feint and out of sorts. She forced her eyes down, hoping to reason with her lover- friend! Her Friend! She felt a slow progression of kisses from her midsection down past her navel. Ireland's eye became like saucers when she realized her destination. She finally aroused enough nerve to force herself from the bed, sitting up on the bed "Alex, Please don't!" Alex looked up at her, her eyes filled with that look of caring she always wore around Kathy. "Please, I don't want this" she said feeling her heart beat into her chest.

Alex smiled "Are you sure? If that's true, then why didn't you stop me?"

"B-because my hands were tied in handcuffs"

"You still had your legs Kat… you could have kicked me off, run out the door, gods know I wouldn't have been able to stop you a second time" she smirked sitting up next to Kathy, both of their legs now hanging off the side of the bed "Even if your hands were... bound as you say" Kathy rolled her eyes, attempting to show her that her hands were bound but… when she pulled, her hands were completely free, the handcuffs just seemed to have disappeared "The truth is, if you wanted to stop me…" Alex gave her a quick kiss on her lips, Kathy simply receiving the affection "You would have" once again Alex positioned herself below Kathy on the floor, her head between Kathy's thighs "So if you really want to stop me… this is your last chance" Alex carefully lifted her green skirt, her head disappearing beneath the cloth

Kathy sat nervously, debating what to do. Slowly she laid her head back on the bed feeling Alex's… proximity to herself. Her hot breath teasing her… just a few inches…

* * *

_**Friday 1:22AM**_

She woke with a start, tiny pulses going across her entire body. Her face flushed and heart beating a mile a minute. Her head bolted from her pillow as she ran down the hall. She bursted into the bathroom like a demon out of hell. She went to the sink and ran the water. She pooled the water in her hands and splash her face. Her breaths were shallow and panicked as she looked into the mirror, eyes confused and scared. Off to her right she heard a small, tired voice.

"Sister… are you ok?"

She looked back at her little sister. Blonde hair and green eyes, just like her own. She smiled glad for the small show of concern. It seemed she wasn't so hated after all "Yea Bermuda… just had a bad dream, go back to bed" She nodded in understanding, walking back towards the girl's room.

Ireland once again looked into the mirror looking herself over, the dream she just had going through her head. Her freckles acting as islands in a sea of her red blushing skin. A single thought going through her head.

_Why did I dream that?_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 14**_

* * *

**YAY another chapter down. So ya… another one of these chapters. Sorry. Hoped everyone was ok with it. **

**So ya if I hope I didn't make the change in perspectives too obvious, I wanted to give off that the dream was Alex's, not Kathy's. **

**So, please review, and thankyou to Neku and Maya-chan for their reviews. **

**Oh ya, and if you were curious, the title is Irish for: Dream of the Irish**


	15. Chapter 15: A Pleasant Walk

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 15 : A Pleasant Walk  
**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

_**Friday, 6:32PM**_

Ireland once again woke up, after only a couple hours sleep after her… dream. Fortunately she had been able to fall asleep again without once again dreaming of Alex. It was nothing, a dim black nothingness, and it was a god-sent after her stupid subconscious had gone rouge on her.

She went about her normal routine, she woke everyone up, making sure to shake Bermuda awake before rudely shattering everyone's peaceful sleeping minds. Usually she would be noting everyone's moods, making sure everyone was stable, or if they weren't to avoid whatever train wreck they were likely to cause that day. But not today. Today she was lost in sea of her own thoughts, tiny visions from last nights dream forcing themselves into her mind, making her blush deeply and try to shake the thoughts away. She had never had a dream like that before. _N-not a sex dream… I have dreamed about kissing Spain a few times… but I don't remember dreaming doing anything like that…_

She sighed her body on auto as she entered the halls a towel around her neck.

_Why did I dream of Alex anyway? I don't think of her that way. Hell I don't even think of girls that way… _ The thought actually came off as a bit misleading to herself. She was pretty sure she didn't think of girls that way. Truth was she had never given it much thought. She had always just assumed she was attracted to guys. She found herself in the showers surrounded by her house/roommates. A few feet away from her, washing her silky, raven-black hair, was India. She was by all means beautiful; one of the most popular girls in school in fact. She certainly had bountiful… _resources_ available to herself. She was practically as close to perfect female form as it got. Plus there was that whole Kama Sutra thing. Ireland looked her body up and down, examining her like a fine… _very_ fine piece of meat. _Nothing… there simple as that… Not gay…_

"Can I help you with something?" India asked with a genuine sense of worry. Everyone was worried about Ireland.

Ireland was snapped out of her gawking and smiled "No, thankyou" she said simply, finishing up her shower. The rest of her routine went normally. Well normal for that house anyways. Everyone seemed considerate enough to not bug her that mourning however

_Besides, even if I did feel that way_ she stopped in her tracks, mid picking up her backpack _Which I Don't_ she walked to the door, opening it; her eyes closed in part sleep deprivation part thought _Alex has a crush on some guy anyways, it's a completely unfounded, irrelevant, and idiotic dream to begin with. Just left over from thinking about Mei and Vietnam yesturday…_

"Good morning Ireland"

"Good morning Alex" Ireland kept walking, then stopped whirling around to see Portugal standing there, in her street cloths, a knee length skirt and an old grey sweatshirt. The sleeves were clearly too long for her, a old hand-me-down from her brother. She loved the ratty old garment just cause it was so damn comfortable . She looked rather frumpy, and unkempt… _still… she looked cute… _"A-Alex… What are you doing here? I thought you were still suspended?"

Alex shrugged slightly "I am" She then smiled sweetly at Ireland, hands clasped behind her back "But I missed our walks to school… and I've missed hanging out with you Kathy… your my best friend after all" _Stop. Beating. So. Damn. Fast. Heart. _"Oh… I guess you were going to head to school with Antonio huh?" she looked a little down hearted. "Sorry, I… I'll just see you tonight ok?" Alex seemed to think she was on thin ice, and didn't want to do anything to perturb Kathy.

Kathy smiled warmly, throwing an arm around Alex's shoulder, leading her towards the school. It felt so natural. Kathy had missed their friendship. Just the fact that Alex and herself were on speaking terms again, sent her heart aflutter "No, come on Alex, I always have time for you…"

Alex, slightly emboldened placed her arm around Kathy's shoulder, and they walked arm and arm towards the school. They chitchatted absent mindedly about this and that, avoiding any really awkward topics. Kathy asked about Vatican City and how badly Alex had kicked his ass. Alex admitted she was kinda proud of the feat. Vatican was an asshole, and did kinda deserve the beating. The fact that Alex had delivered the beating was just a bonus to an inevitable end.

As they only seemed to have a few blocks left before the school, Kathy decided to ask about something that was still bugging her greatly… "So Alex… what about this guy you have a crush on huh?" Kathy asked diplomatically, not wanting to cause another fight.

Alex seemed to tense up from the question, but she tried to take it in stride "I… I'll tell you about h-" she seemed to struggle for a moment "H-him later Kat… After all you have a big date tonight right?" she suggested meekly

_Oh gods that's right… Me and Spain have a date tonight don't we… _Kathy blushed a slow panic starting to build within her "Oh gods what am I gonna do?" Kathy removed her arm from Alex's shoulder starting to wring her hands nervously. A calm hand reached Kathy's shoulderm reassuring her gently. Alex had that warm smile on her face. _THat smile… It always calms me, no matter how manic I feel._

"Don't worry too much about it Kat. Antonio doesn't really have that high of expectations, you'll be fine" she said with a smirk "Besides, if he tries anything on you, I'll kick his ass" she said confidently.

"B… But what if I don't look good enough?" she said looking down at her self, feeling self-conscious about her body for the first time in… well ever really…

"Your beautiful Kathy, you'll be fine no matter what you wear" Alex said offhandedly.

Kathy blushed at the comment, not believing that Alex had just said that "Wh-what?" Kathy squeaked out embarrassed "You… think I'm beautiful?" she questioned shyly.

Alex looked over with a calm look on her face "Of course I do Kathy, Everyone does. Even when you purposely show up in a random mashup of clean cloths, you tend to show up the rest of our class"

"Oh…"

"Ya"

"Why didn't you ever tell me before" Kathy asked feeling more and more embarrassed if flattered.

"You never needed to hear it before, you were always so confident, it's not like I needed to inflate your ego"

"Huh"

"Ya"

Blushing slightly, Kathy realized that they had arrived at the school "Oh, I guess this is where you get off huh?" Kathy said somewhat nervously rubbing her arms. Forcing herself to stop when she realized what she was doing. She did not feel these things for Portugal. She felt them for Spain. It was just that stupid ass dreams.

"Yea, I guess I'll see you later then. I'll meet over at your house so we can plan for your date tonight"

Kathy smiled it… _really _was nice to have Alex back to talk to. The two of them waved to each other and walked off back into the school, in high spirits. A mixture of happiness, excitement, confidence, and nausea all mixed into one spread throughout her being. Tonight was going to be her first date, and she wasn't going to screw it up. She was going to go to the movies. They were going to have some popcorn and have a few good laughs at whatever movie they watched. They would go out for a light dinner. Talk about whatever odd thing that would pop into their brains. Finally they would enjoy a milkshake at Sweden's parents shop. Then out on her door step, after they walked home… she would share her first kiss with Alex a-…

Kathy stopped a puzzled look on her face. No her and _Antonio_ would share her first kiss. Simple mistake both their names started with A. Just a minor slip. She really wish that she had more sleep last night, she would need to be on her A game tonight.

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

Portugal stood there waving as her friend disappeared into the crowd of their schoolmates as the bell rung out. Confident that Ireland had entered the school and had no chance of coming back, Alex started to walk along the old stone wall that bordered the school. After about a block away, with no one around, Alex felt her legs shake more and more and finally gave out from under her.

She sat against the wall, nearly hyperventilating; her heart felt like it was going a mile a minute ever since Ireland had put her arm around her shoulder. _My god she smelled so good_. It took all of her will to keep her calm all the way to school. _Gods, when I told her she was beautiful… it felt so good to say out loud… I felt like my heart would actually beat out of my chest… she was so cute… so bashful when I said it… God how I wish I could just sweep her off her feet and see her that cute face every morning…_ She let out a heavy sigh, slowly getting off the ground. _I can't do that though… I'm her friend… and if she never really feels the same way as I do… I just have to support her… If I have to have a broken heart, it doesn't mean she can't be happy. _

With a sigh Alex started home to choose her own clothes for tonight. Even if no one was going to be looking at her like that… Well… It would be nice to pretend that Ireland was looking at her that way.

Alex started to whistle a happy tune to nobody. After accepting that her feelings, might not be realized, it had lifted a large weight off her shoulders. She tried not to think about Kathy and Antonio together. Thinking about that bastard, seducing her best friend, then breaking her heart like he had done to some of the other girls in school. Thinking about how Ireland would be devastated by heartbreak. How she w-…

Well. She tried not to think about it.

_**End of Chapter 15**_

* * *

**Hey what do you know. I'm alive. So here's another chapter of my fic. I'm sorry I havn't been around, I had to focus on passing English the past few months.**

**In other news, I may be the writer for a original work for a webcomic. I am very excited about this since it'll be the first real original work I'll have posted on the work since a failed gaming webcomic that lasted for like 8 strips 6 years ago. I really love the story for it and can't wait for it to start.**

**Looking back on Fanfiction I don't want to leave so many of my projects unfinished. And thus have decided to finish up as many fics as I can before the comic really gets going. **

**And fortunately for the few people who do read this, I decided to finish this first ^_^ I hope everyone is ready for this, cause I plan to have this finished up within two weeks! **

**Please Review! Nothing will fuel my writing like a couple of reviews!**

**~Discet~**


	16. Chapter 16: Poke

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. _

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 16 : Poke**_

* * *

**Vietnam**

* * *

_**Friday, 12:32PM**_

Anna entered the lunchroom, a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had made every preparation so she wouldn't procrastinate. She had made a boxed lunch so she wouldn't waste time in line. Last night she had finished her homework for the entire week so she wouldn't let herself off the hook. She had almost implanted a small electric shocking device in her leg so that it would physically pain her to wuss-out; she opted out of the last one as an extreme… but now had some regrets on that matter.

You see, Vietnam had decided that this lunch period, she was going to admit her feelings to Taiwan. And when she set her mind to it, nothing could stop her. Not when China used to push her around as a child, and not when she decided to stand up to the obnoxious bully America back in middle school. Both times she ended up with scrapes and bruises but she always healed. And Taiwan always helped. She would always carry a little roll of bandages with her whenever she thought Vietnam might do something stupid. _She always treated me so kindly… and how did I repay her? I-… I broke her heart. _Vietnam stopped a moment, her heart physically clenching up at the thought, and she took a moment to push back the tears. What the hell was she doing?

_Meimei deserved better than me. Taiwan was a kind, friendly and beautiful girl. I'm just a unkempt, rude, and ugly girl._ Vietnam finally acquired her target. It had taken a bit of doing, but she had finally located Meimei. She was wearing a hooded sweatshirt over her school uniform in the corner of the room. Vietnam had only spotted her thanks to the vanguard of her family surrounding her this day. Suddenly, Vietnam felt her resolve melt away, seeing the pain she had already caused the poor girl… maybe it would be better, if she faded out of her life…

_NO! A battle not fought… is a battle lost. _

Vietnam strode forward towards the table. Korea had finally looked up to see her first, and warn the others of her approach. All but Taiwan stood up, and made a barricade against me… Well China, Japan and Korea did, Hong might have been standing behind them, but Vietnam wasn't really looking at him.

"Go Away Aru~" the eldest of the three stated with an annoyed glare. Man, getting the death stare from a teacher. This was unfathomably fucked up.

_Well clearly they finally found out. Even Korea isn't snickering anymore. This is actually the most focused and angry I've ever seen him._

Japan spoke next, with a calm, but stern warning "I think it would be better if you left Viet"

Without much else as a plan, she strolled forward, her bento box (a gift from Japan) gripped tightly in her hands.

China and Japan were somewhat stunned by the action didn't react at first. Of course the brashest of the three reacted immediately. Korea stepped forward immediately and shoved Vietnam back. Vietnam, more careful to avoid dropping her lunch then staying up, she toppled back to the ground and onto her ass. Korea pointed an accusatory finger at her anger imbedded in her voice "You heard them, get out of here, we don't want anything to do with you, you heartless _witch_" he said bitterly.

By this time most of the people in the lunchroom were engrossed in the drama, still no one seemed to know what the fight was about, apparently news hadn't spread through school yet. Everyone waited in anticipation for Vietnam to fight against the three, easily beating them away to go sit with her friend. To everyone's surprise, Vietnam simply stood up again holding the bento box in hand.

Vietnam looked up at the men in front of her and spoke "I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to speak with Mei. Now please move out of my way"

Now to any… normal person, they saw classic Vietnam. A steely resolve in her eyes, a sincerity in her voice that said 'I'm about to flatten you against the pavement then burry you, then desecrate your very shallow grave'. Not to mention intensity in her stance that proved she was ready for anything the three could throw at her.

But not Japan. He was able to see all the tiniest tells that broke through the indefinite poker face that was Vietnam's appearance. The fact that Vietnam had so much as blinked proved that she was nervous about something. He had seen her go hours without blinking. Not even for a staring contest or something. She just didn't seem to blink more than twice an hour, made it easier to not be snuck up. Then there was her voice, to most it probably sounded as cold and calculated as ever, but Japan heard the inconstancy the 'ay' at the end was a half a decibel louder than normal. Plus there was her hands. She was needlessly gripping at her bento box, like she was in some kind of great distress.

Japan let out a soft sigh and put a hand on China's shoulder. With a gesture of his head, he instructed his two brothers to walk away, and leave the two girls alone. China shot a wary look over at Anna, he seemed to examine her outlook, before giving a slight nod to Japan, walking away. Korea shocked by his brothers sudden change of heart gave an untrusting look at Anna before walking away with his brothers.

Everyone seemed to lose interest for the moment and went back to their own conversations. Leaving Vietnam standing alone, looking over at Meimei, her heart going a mile a minute.

_Okay… she's just your best friend… who you love… and who hates you bitterly…_

Taking a deep breath Vietnam approached the table and sat down next to Mei, quietly unpacking her lunch. Mei briefly looked over at Anna, a look of confusion and hurt on her face. Then without saying a word she stood up ready to walk away.

Vietnam gently, but quickly grabbed her arm "Please… Mei… just… hear me out okay…"

Mei looked down for a moment and sat down, going back to eating her food her voice was somewhat saddened, she kept her hood up "What the hell are you doing here?" she said her voice obviously strained "I don't want to see you right now Anna… It… Please leave…"

Anna did not leave, she pushed her bento towards Mei "Here I made your favorite" the box was filled with meat buns, each filled with Mei's personal favorite kind of filling. Meat buns were one of the few things that Mei had been able to teach Anna to cook. They had went through a whole cow and at least 80 burned buns until they had made a half decent meat buns (plus they set the entire kitchen on fire, which China was very angry about; but they were eight at the time so cut em some slack). That day was the first they realized that they were going to be best friends.

Mei looked down at the food. Her voice was broken and exasperated "W-why… why a-are you d-doing this?" _Her voice… it's almost like she's…_ tiny droplets of water dropped from behind the hooded veil. _Crying_

Vietnam tried to remain calm. She couldn't stand seeing Mei cry. She usually went and beat the living crap out of anyone who caused her pain. But since it was difficult to kick her own ass, she'd just have to settle for stopping her tears "Because Mei… you my best friend… a-… and I…" _Come on… just say it! _"I… I…l-l-" _Who the hell are you! Just say it you freakin wuss! _

"Love me?" Mei finally finished. Vietnam just uselessly nodded, feeling mortified that she couldn't just say it. She had no idea how she was supposed to approach this. She had never dated anyone. She had sure as hell never… confessed to anyone before. Mei seemed unmoved by the confirmation "I know you do. As a _sister_" she said bitterly. She had so much anger her chopsticks nearly snapped in her hand. It took her a moment to calm down, before she stabbed at one of the meat buns Vietnam had provided "Well I don't… I haven't for a few years…" she said before biting down on the meat but. She had seemed to stop crying for the moment, currently her mood had swung to spite.

_Okay… you can do this… _"What if… I told you that was a lie…" Mei stopped chewing "What if I said that… I do l-love you… that seeing you every day made me feel happy… even when I felt lonely or sad or angry…" Vietnam voice got weaker and weaker until her voice was barely louder than a mouse "And that… the only reason Tết was so incredible… that night… was so incredible… was because it was you…" she closed her eyes, and at this point her face was so flushed that she actually felt light headed.

Mei actually looked, shocked… hopeful, looking over at Anna, she started to tear up before looking back towards her food, her hands in her lap. "Y-you don't mean that Anna"

Anna looked over acting, and feeling desperate "B-But I do!"

"You don't Anna…" she said shaking her head "You told me yourself… you want to be a part of my family Anna… And somewhere between yesterday and now, you realized that my family would never be your family if you broke my heart… and now you're trying to salvage what you can…" she chuckled sadly "Maybe date for a few months, it doesn't work out, you get your friend and your family back"

"ow…" Anna actually felt her heart clench up "That's really not the case…" she said depressed. _I didn't think Mei thought so little of me_. "Please, Mei, is there anything I could do to prove to you I'm serious?"

"… Kiss me"

"Eh?" Vietnam responded, flushed.

"Kiss me. Right now" she said seriously "that way I'll be able to feel if you mean it"

Anna blushed looking surprised "H-here?" she asked nervously, Mei nodded. Anna looked around at the crowded room. _Do it h-here, with all the people? K-kissing Mei…_ she looked back at Mei, she looked hopeful again, she had slid closer, there was a small smile on her face, even a look of hope and a light blush on her face.

"Just… kiss me" she leaned in closer, holding up her head, closing her eyes, just waiting.

_I… I can do this I just need to kiss her then we will be together…_ Anna took a look to her left. Some of the students at the other tables were giving them odd looks. _Who cares what they think, you can do this… You love Mei, you knew you'd have to kiss her… _Vietnam leaned forward slowly, crocking her head slightly, her heart beating faster and faster. Their lips were just a few inches away, she could feel Mei's warm breath. _I-I-. _At the last minute Anna pulled away, looking ashamed down in her lap, taking a few heavy breaths; having forgot to breath for a few moments.

Mei opened her eyes and started to tear up again standing up, fists clenched in rage "I knew it…" she stood away from the table and started to walk out, tears falling openly

"Mei! Wait!" Vietnam stood up fallowing her close behind "I just can't… not in front of everyo-"

Mei stopped herself and looked back, "If you really did l-" she stopped herself recognizing, that Vietnam was clearly unwilling to come out of the closet… even for her "If you really did… care… that shouldn't matter" with that she once again started to walk out

Anna stood frozen for a few moments. She watched as the girl she loved started to walk away, and out of her life. _She's right… What the hell is wrong with me. _She closed her eyes and closed her fists. _I'm not this shy reserved wuss! I can do this!_ Determeined she started to walk to catch up with Mei _I just need to approach this like I'd approach any of my other problems… just no fists…_ "Mei wait up" she said starting to catch up. Mei ignored her and kept walking "Will you just- stop- Please!" she reached out to grab her arm, but was quickly shook off. She needed a plan seeing a clearly injured Vatican city walking towards them, she smiled already pleased with her plan.

As the injured boy walked by her, she pushed him into the nearby table bench, quickly stealing his crutch. He said something in response, but Anna ignored him. Everyone but Mei had seemed to fade into deathly precision, Anna took the crutch and gave a light (very light) jab at the back of Meimei's knee. It didn't hurt her, but she did start to fall back. Quickly discarding the crutch, Veitnam caught her in her arms, gently. She looked angry and confused for a moment. That look was soon replaced by utter shock.

As if she had been doing it her whole life, Anna leaned down and to kissed Mei passionately. Mei didn't react at first she just had a wide eyed expression, before she started to kiss back. They stayed in that position for nearly a full minute before Mei broke away for air, a few gasps for air and a smile on her face "You… weren't lying"

After that Vietnam stood her back up. They both hugged each other close before breaking away, everyone was just staring at them, causing Anna to blush. It seemed the whole school put whatever they were doing on hold just to stare at them. Quickly people started to whisper to one another; Anna felt as Mei squeezed her hand tightly. Then out of nowhere the two girls felt arms being thrown around their shoulders.

"Awww you two are so cute together!" the Korean yelled in both they're ears "I'm so happy for you both!" he said pulling them both in for a hug.

Anna stood somewhat defiantly against the Korean; taking the affection with annoyed acceptance. Taiwan chuckled lightly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

China and Japan walked up soon after. Korea let go of the two of them and stood back. China walked up and wrapped his arms around his sister "I'm happy for you meimei aru~"

Anna smiled looking over to Japan, who just gave her an approving nod.

Soon floods of other well-wishers came to the new couple. Vietnam felt relatively mortified, but confident as Mei gave her a reassuring squeeze. Then mortified again as she gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Even over the crowd of good intentioned people, and the vial objections of V.C. Mei leaned up and whispered into her ear "I love you Anna, my Lotus"

_**End of Chapter 16**_

* * *

**Another chapter! Yay! After just one day! **

**So here is the end of Mei's and Anna's storyline. I hope you liked it ^_^**

**I thought that was a very Vietnam way to do things. Please leave a review Was this storyline a waste? Was it cute? **


	17. Chapter 17: Clothes

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia._

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 17 : Clothes**_

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Friday, 2:52PM**_

Portugal looked around her room feeling relatively frazzled by her current predicament. Clothes had found themselves scattered all around her room. She had spent the better half of the day trying desperately to find something to wear for tonight. She didn't know if she should wear a skirt or pants or shorts. Should she try to be looking cute or should she try to play it cool? Should she try to be looking hot or try to look innocent?

Letting out a long sigh, Alex fell back onto her bed placing an arm over her eyes. _Why the hell should I care anyways? It's not like Kathy is going on a date with __**me**__ anyways… She's going with Spain…_ She could feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes but quickly wiped them away. _No stop it damn it… this is a big day for Kathy… so be the supportive friend she needs… _She looked to her right lazily, over to a clock that adorned the wall. The minute hand was drawing dangerously close to three o'clock. Sighing she sat up on her bed. _You idiot, you spent all this time and have come up short… you need to just pick something and go… _

Standing up she picked up a short skirt that she had been considering for a while. It was significantly shorter than anything else she owned. If you bended over in it you basically ended up exposing yourself to everyone behind you. She remembered it made her tanned legs look incredible. She actually felt sexy when she did where it. But she doubted Ireland would like it.

She remembered buying it at the beginning freshman year during a fit of courage she had. She had decided to see just how Kathy would react to her body; to look for a sign to confess to her. After a day of shopping (one that Ireland had gone pretty much for Alex's sake) Alex was showing off her new clothing. Kathy sat back as judge as Alex walked out in outfit after outfit. Finally Alex walked out in the skirt, and a small t-shirt that showed off her midriff. She was practically half naked in front of her friend, making sexy poses, looking for any reaction out of Ireland. To her surprise she did get a reaction; just… not the one she wanted. Ireland did seem to squirm uncomfortably seeing her friend in such an outfit. She gave neutral comments about the outfit; giving no comment for or against the outfit. But her eyes, her eyes told a different story. She looked like she was… disappointed in her. She seemed almost disgusted at the idea of her friend making herself into a sex object. The courage she had previously felt seemed to melt from her bones and she returned to her room and quickly changed out of the outfit and threw it into the back of her closet; never to be worn again.

She held the small piece of cloth in her hands imagining Kathy's face on that day… and casted the piece away. The remembrance of the event had cemented her belief that Kathy had no interest in what she wore.

Alex decided on something memorable. She decided on a kilt that Kathy had made for her a few years back. She had made it herself as a Christmas present back when they were both in sixth grade. It originally extended down below her knees. She had grown quite a bit since then, so now the hem stood a solid three inches above her knees. It looked cute on her, and would actually help her keep pure thoughts about her friend. She had put so much work into the garment. Ireland rarely had the money to afford expensive gifts; but she always put so much damned lo-... _Not love… she's just kind…_

Alex wore the red kilt, a white shirt and a red vest. Satisfied with how she looked, she walked out of the apartment complex, grateful that she had beaten Spain. She started walking over to the complex that made up Kathy's house.

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

_**Friday, 3:15PM**_

Kathy started to walk home, the straps of her backpack seemed to strain against her shoulders far more than on any normal day. Her mind swirled with all kinds of things. What had happened with Mei and Anna today… that scene in the lunchroom.

_The way the two of them kissed… so passionate…_ _and just when I had suppressed that stupid dram too… It all came rushing back_.

Ever since lunch she couldn't stop thinking about Alex and that dream. She didn't even know what the hell happened in her last three periods. She barely scribbled down the homework before she was booted from fifth period. It was stupid to think about. _It isn't like I'm gay anyways… even when I saw Mei and Anna today… I didn't feel envious… I mean, I felt happy for them, but I couldn't imagine myself in either of their positions… even if it was Alex I don't think…_ suddenly the image from the dream of Alex forcing her lips upon hers, eliciting a blush from Kathy, who immediately attempted to shake away the thought. _Stupid brain_.

Kathy lost in thought walked methodically back home. She stared straight at the ground her mind lost in thought. She shook her head, putting all this foolish thoughts behind her. _All of this is pointless, I'm going on a date with Antonio tonight. And Alex has a crush on whoever the hell her __guy__ is. Plus I'm not attracted to girls, so what does it matter._ She finally had removed the blush from her face, finally composed again.

"Yo! Kathy, what's going on? Your staring off into space again"

Kathy alarmed by the voice had realized she was on the last block before her house. She looked up to see who had addressed her. Turns out Portugal had beaten her over to her house. Her eyes, against her better judgment, wandered down Alex's body. A light blush appeared on Kathy's face _Sh-She's wearing the clothes I made for her… so many years ago… _Kathy chuckled a bit to hide her nervousness "W-wow, you still own those? I made those for you back in middle school…"

Alex looked at her, then down at her clothes and shrugged, a small smile on her lips "Oh these? Yah I never got rid of these, they still look good don't you think?" she said holding up the old kilt in her hands.

Kathy nodded walking by her "Y-yea, I guess so" _I'm not attracted to her or anything… but she does look pretty cute in that outfit… I can't believe she kept it all these years…_

With no other words spoken the two of them entered the ongoing mayhem that was Kathy's home. Everything was a consistent mess, just getting through the house and up the stairs was like going through a warzone… except with a higher chance of dying. As they were making their way up the stairs, a dart whizzed and flew just a few inches in front of face. No one seemed to be concerned where the dart had went, and no one went out of their way to reclaim it "Geez, still as chaotic as ever huh?" she said ducking below the dart as she walked by it.

"Yea I guess it is huh?" Ireland said indifferently. She had gotten used to all the insanity her house contained. Finally they made it to the girl's room. Inside was just Wy and Bermuda doing some homework. Bermuda always forced Wy to do her homework right after they got home. Wy was a smart kid but she often forgo studying for a chance to doodle something. No one in the house really cared if you got bad grades, but Bermuda took it upon herself to improve Wy's.

Kathy went over to Kathy's bed and squatted down to Bermuda's height "Hey Bermuda… how are you today?" she said with a smile.

Bermuda didn't smile, she didn't even look over at Kathy. Kathy looked over at Wy but she just gave a sad shrug. With a heavy sigh Ireland continued onto her bed. _She still won't talk to me… _

Ireland went to her dresser she shared with Malta. She really she took the full three armfuls of clothing she had and placed them on the bed. Ireland never had an inclination for fashion, and had amassed a very modest wardrobe over the past eighteen years. She looked amongst her clothes and let out a sigh. She had never liked formal occasions, and she was always more concerned with how confortable things felt then how they looked. Her collection involved a series of t-shirts, sweatshirts, jeans, and a few kilts. None of which she realized would look good for a date with Spain "Crap"

Alex chuckled seeing her friends obvious distress "'I'll never need clothes for a date' she said 'I wouldn't wear a dress even if I was on a date' she said" she said mocking her friend

"Shut up!" Kathy said annoyed feeling herself starting to panic. _What am I gonna do…_ "I can't wear any of these to impress Spain" she said with a sigh. Picking up her clothes dejectedly before dropping them on the bed again, collapsing on top of her them. After a few moments she felt some roll her over onto her back, off of her clothes "Hmmm? Alex what are you doing?"

Alex started to sift through Irelands clothes, _wearing that old thoughtful smile of hers…_ "I already told you Kathy… your beautiful, no matter what you wear; so it doesn't matter" _but there's something different in that smile today… _Portugal gathered a small group of clothing "Here try these on, you'll look great" _sadness_…

"Yea… sure thanks" Kathy sook the clothing and matched into the closet. She started to change into the clothing she had been handed and out of her school uniform. As she got unchanged among coats; she looked over her body in a small mirror. Random freckles seemed to pop up like wildfire all around her body. Her skin was so pale… she could never tan well; she'd always loved visiting the beach with Alex. _Even though she'd always want to just relax on the sand… she'd always come out and join me in the water. _Ireland chuckled softly at the memory. _And even when I got burned from head to toe, she'd spend the better half of a week taking care of me…_ Ireland gave a light shiver, remembering how Alex would always apply that cold… cold aloe across her body. Her soft hands gently… and kindly m-

"Kathy? The hell are you doing in there?" Alex called through the door.

Kathy was quickly thrown out of her daydream, a deep blush on her face. She tried to remain clam, but her voice stuttered despite this "N-Nothing! It's just d-dark!" she insisted. She quickly tried to put on the clothes she had been handed, she felt herself get caught and start to fall back. She felt herself tripping back _aw craaa-!_ She fell back onto the ground with a thud of her head _owowowowowow_.

"Kathy?" Alex said concerned from just beyond the door "Kathy? Are you ok?" she spoke a bit frantic with concern, Kathy could hear as the bolt of the door was being turned. Kathy quickly sat up and pressed her back to the door, thankful it opened inward.

"No-no! I'm fine really!" she said slowly positioning the skirt so she would not trip over it again "P-plus I'm still getting dressed!" she said, cursing the remark as soon as it left her lips. _Damnit!_ Kathy gripped at her head in frustration. She'd been openly showering and changing amongst other girls for years now! Even with Alex! What the hell has was wrong with her!

"O-okay, just finish up ok, your meeting up with Spain in like an hour"

"Right" Kathy smiled. She was going to meet Spain in just under an hour. The night she had thought about for so long was about to happen. Kathy stood up again, smoothing out any wrinkles in the blue plaid skirt she had put on. She put on a dark almost turquoise green long sleeved shirt. Then swung a dark grey scarf around her neck. She had to admit. Alex knew clothes, she actually looked real cute in this.

Tentatively she walks out from the closet standing poised holding her arms nervously behind her back "…so… h-how do I look"

Bermuda looked up from her studies a smile on her face "Wow… Sister… you look pretty" she sighed. Disappointed that Kathy was working so hard to impress Spain.

Alex smiled holding something behind her back "Just one last touch" she walked up to Ireland, taking out a artsy beret from her behind her back and placed it on top of Alex's ginger hair, standing on her tip-toes to get it in the right position. Alex's face was just a few inches away from Kathy who tried her best to stay still, a light blush on her face as Alex messed with the little beret. After she was done, Alex led her to the rooms one fancy makeup mirror, Alex placed her arm around Kathy's shoulder "There… you see? You look great" she said with a smile.

_Oh Alex… your such a great friend… _"I look great… thank you"

Alex smiled looking into the mirror at her work on Kathy"no, trouble Kathy, always happy to help" she let go of Kathy's shoulders and started to walk towards the door "Remember, your meeting up with Spain at five, I'll meet you both at the theater at seven-thirty, bye Bermuda, bye Wy" she said with a slight wave to the two middle-scholar's.

"Bye Alex, thanks for everything, see you tonight"

_**End of Chapter 17**_

* * *

**Poor Kathy so confused**

**So yet another chapter. More awkward Kathy and Alex. Expect more and more from our two heroines.**

**Thank you **_**Moth Mask**_** and **_**BethRene**_** for your reviews. It's nice to have people leave a comment on your work. **

**Please review everyone, I always feel more confident to continue this if people actually take time to leave one ^_^  
Oh yes Happy news, this is officially my longest fanfiction by roughly four-thousand words  
**

**I'm, planing to have this done by chapter twenty, so just three more chapters everyone :3  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Idiot

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia._

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 18 : Idiot**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

_**Friday, 4:43PM**_

Ireland started hummed a light celtic tune as she put her hair into a half a dozen braids. Her usually untamed hair looking quite nice. She smiled lightly as she noticed a small floating friend in the mirror. The little fairy marveled at her braids running it's tiny hands through the tiny hair knots. "Hello little friend, haven't seen you for a while"

Kathy continued to hum lightly as the fair floated around her head, singing along with her. Finally 4:50 rolled around and Ireland started to make her way out of her house. As she walked down the halls she ran into Arthur. They faced off in the hallway, staring each other down like old rivals.

"So…" he started off "You look nice… is that for your date with Spain tonight" he said his words seething with disapproval.

"Yea, what of it?" Ireland retorted, clearly uninterested in his opinion.

Arthur sighed shaking his head "I wish you would date someone whose been less of a enemy to me in the past" he lifted his hand condescendingly "Like Canada, or Australia, or even America"

Ireland rolled her eyes. "America's an idiot, Canada's nice but far too timid for my taste, and Australia seems to be drunk at every moment even though you can never find an empty bottle of alcohol

Arthur chuckled a bit "An Irishwoman complaining about drunkenness, that's a laugh"

Kathy scowled "Oh, fuck off" with that she marched off past the Englishman. The little fairy following behind her.

Arthur looked after her, showing a last bit of intrest as she walked away "Ahhh… Katherine" _Oi, using my full name, what a tool _"is that a… fairy floating around you?"

Kathy stopped at that, turning around, with a smug smile on her face, speaking as if she were talking to a child "Fairies? Come now Arthur, you can't really still be seeing such things can you? How very hopeless, and from a senior" With that Arthur bitterly scoffed and marched off clearly angry he had been talked down to. Ireland quickly got a cheerful grin on her face as she continued down the hallway, her small fairy friend floating beside her. As soon as Arthur was out of ear shot, the two of them enjoyed a laugh at his expense. The truth was that seeing those creatures was one of the last connections that Arthur had to the rest of his family. A trait that Kathy and her brothers exploited at every turn to make the Englishman feel foolish.

The night was already looking good, and she hadn't even left the house yet.

* * *

_**Friday, 5:23PM**_

Ireland, walked down the street, her hands nervously twiddling themselves. She would usually shove her hands into her pockets to avoid such nervous fiddling, but with no sweatshirt and no pants on, her hands had only each other to play with. Every few moments she would force herself to stop, but they would soon be back to it. Usually she could just think about something calming, like potatoes, or a green countryside, or England left bleeding in a dark alley. But of course tonight that was impossible, cause she was currently on a date with Spain; who was standing right next to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Spain asked, a small smile on his face

Ireland smiled shaking her head slightly "N-no I'm alright… just a little nervous I guess…" she said honestly, a light blush on her face from the cool air.

"Aww don't worry, I'm a much nicer guy then Portugal makes me out to be"

Ireland chuckled as they approached the restaurant. It was a pretty nice restaurant, it was owned by France, and was apparently a pretty romantic place. Usually you had to book the place up months in advance, but since Spain was good friends with the Frenchman, he had gotten them a table.

As they walked in, the place was absolutely incredible. Everything looked so expensive. Everything was made to be romantic, the furniture was ornate and had silky red fabric covering them. The chairs looked handmade, the tablecloths had thread counts that would put her sheets to shame. Kathy half expected a sir-charge just to breathe the air. Even with Alex's tampering, Kathy felt out of place as everyone seemed to be far better dressed. Even the busboys seemed to have a personal groomer. Ireland tried to just stare at the floor as Spain got their table. Fancy situations always put her at a loss. She would prefer to be somewhere simple for a first date, where she wouldn't have to worry about faking not having insecurities and just get to know Antonio a bit better. _But I have to admit… Spain doesn't play around._

After Spain had signed in, the Mater D showed them to their table, a small table for two, right smack dab in the middle of the room. Where everyone could see them. _Perfect_. Spain held out her chair for her, and while chivalrous was somewhat mortifying. Ireland always felt independent, being cared for like this was kind of embarrassing.

Spain took the seat in front of them, only a complementary rose sitting between them in a glass inkwell. The waiter came by and Spain got them a couple of glasses of fine wine. Ireland picked up the menu. It was entirely in French.

Spain had a small smile on his face as lifted up the menu "If you need help reading it, let me know" he said with his usual air of confidence.

Ireland smirked looking up "Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi" Ireland said back with a playful smile on her lips. After numerous escapes from Britain, when she couldn't make it to Spain and Portugal's place, she would occasionally settle for Frances place to lay low. That Limey bastard would never look for her there. And between avoiding groping attacks and beating the tar out of the perverted Frenchman, she had picked up the language, largely to spite Arthur.

Spain smiled at the French like it had made her all the more beautiful.

Ireland smiled to herself as she started to review the menu. Truth was she hadn't had much of the French cuisine. When she did stay at France's house, they tended to have simple dishes like ratatouille. Feeling somewhat crestfallen from her previous boasting she spoke up, searching the menu for something she might enjoy "So is there anything you recommend?"

The response was light. The voice was sarcastic, it was brash, and it was familiar. But that was beside the point, it wasn't Spain's voice, the pitch was far too high to be Spain's. It was fair to… girly to be Spain's "Recommend? Why the hell would I know what's good at such a snooty place"

Ireland looked up from her menu, sitting there with her usual sarcastic air of confidence was Portugal, sitting in the same clothes she had been wearing just an hour before. "W-What" Ireland closed her eyes, rubbing them between their index finger and thumb before looking again. Spain was once again sitting there, his handsome face and messy brown hair. Alex nowhere to be seen.

"I said get something with a cream sauce, it's usually something good" he said a slight wavering smile on his face "Are you sure you're alright Kathy, you seem a bit… distracted" he said warmly.

Ireland chuckled nervously, rubbing her hand against the back of her head "No, sorry, I… just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Ireland quickly seized her glass of water and downed nearly half the glass. _Lord I must be dehydrated. I haven't drunken anything all day._

* * *

_**Friday, 7:23PM**_

Ireland and Spain were once again on the streets. The rest of the dinner had gone smoothly. The food was well prepared. They had both had shared a couple of jokes at the expense of their classmates. Spain continued to be the perfect gentlemen throughout the dinner.

They were slowly making their way towards the movie theater. All in all, for a first date it was going pretty well. As they approached the movie theater, Kathy could make out Alex's figure leaning up against the building, seeming to be humming to herself. Once they were about twenty yards away, Alex seemed finally notice them and turned and smiled warmly. Ireland smiled back, a light pink tinge on her cheeks. Ireland gave a light wave as they approached her.

Alex held up the tickets "Come on, the movie is almost starting!" she said leading them into the theater. It was a small theater by today's standards; it only had three movies running at any one time. Today they were seeing Indiana Jones: The Sword of Mars. A throwback to the old movies; the story based around the sword of Attila the Hun. They were once again marching through Nazi Germany searching for the… well that really isn't important. It turned out bad. Really bad; terrible really. The actor they got to replace Harrison Ford was a complete tool. And as was tradition, Alex and Kathy preceded mock the entire movie for their own enjoyment.

"_Oh yes Mr. Jones I'm sure you can pull off pretending to be Adolf Hitler"_

"_No, don't worry the marker makes a very convincing handlebar mustache"_

Someone behind them seemed to take exception to their commentary_ "Shush" _It didn't really matter to the two of them, they were the theaters most frequent customers, and even if they were thrown out, they would never be banished.

"_Oh Indiana… come on… you should know falling in love with the Russian spy is a huge no-no"_

"_Wow… a love triangle, wow, truly ground breaking concepts huh?"_

This time even Spain was annoyed by their little conversation _"Come on guys… really, people are trying to watch…"_

Alex stopped her chuckling for a moment to kid her brother _"Oh relax, it's the most entertainment you're gonna get out of this movie"_ she said taking a sip from her soda

Kathy smiled, patting Spain's arm playfully _"Yea come on, I mean, how else are you going to enjoy this movie?" _Kathy said popping a single piece of popcorn into her mouth from the tub that was in her lap.

Spain seemed annoyed for a moment, but then got a devilish smile on his face, whispering just soft enough for Kathy to hear _"I can think of one way…"_ slowly and smoothly Spain's hand came to rest on Kathy's thigh, causing her to nearly jump out of her seat.

Kathy leaned over, blushing deeply _"S-Spain, wh-wha-"_

"_Shuuuuush" he whispered back "If you're not quiet, Alex might hear…"_

Kathy immediately looked back at Alex who was completely distracted by the movie, scanning the flashing images for anything to make fun of. Ireland blushing like made, took a shaky hand and continued to eat from the popcorn as if nothing was wrong. The tub in this case was blocking Alex's view and Kathy was thankful for it. Kathy tried to keep her voice down as the Spaniard started to stroke her leg.

"_Haha, of course the sword is the secret the nuclear fission, __**what else **__could it possibly be used for"_

"_heh y-yeah" _Kathy wished she could join in with her own witty remark, but her mind was on overload as the hand reached under her hem line, now on her bare skin. Her usually pale skin was quickly flushing as her whole body seemed to heat up. She whispered back over to Spain her voice noticeably shaky "Pu-please, s-stop" she said feeling useless against the boys advances. Usually she would have broken his skull in for something like this, but this was Spain. The boy she had a crush on for years… this attention was normal right? _This is what I wanted…Right?_

While she was debating this, Spain only responded to her request by pushing his hand farther up her thigh, causing her whole body to shiver; his hand just inches away from her panty band.

"_Oh, they somehow recovered the Holy Grail By excavating the old temple… well I guess at least he' acting like a real archeologist for once huh"_

"…" Ireland thought it better to not speak up, lest she risk alerting Alex to her current situation. Instead opting to keep eating popcorn as an excuse for staying quiet

"_Geez Kathy, wheres your head at? I let a few great jokes go by cause I thought you were on top of th-" _Alex's hand dived into the popcorn bowl, making contact with Kathy's shaky hand. Confused Alex looked up at Kathy's blushing, ashamed face, then over at Spain. Looking down to where his hand led.

Her eyes suddenly widened at the realization, and blushing stared back at the movie.

_She knows! She knows! I need to put a stop t-to this… but…it feels… nice._

Kathy had never had this kind of thing happen to her before (not even when she was alone) and the new feelings she was having were pretty much completely new to her. As a consequence her hormones were overloading her otherwise solid common sense.

Kathy, feeling ashamed looked over at Alex, whose sight had changed to the floor, her eyes clenched shut. Alex suddenly stood up , wiping at her eyes, voicing an inaudible excuse and made her way past Kathy and Spain. Spain smoothly removing her hand as she walked by. Kathy felt as a couple of droplets splashed against her hand just before she made her escape.

Kathy still flustered looked down at her hand and realized what had just hit her hand. _Tears… _Kathy twisted herself in her seat to look back as Alex nearly sprinted out into the lobby. _Alex…_ _"Spain, I'm going to go check on Alex alright" _

Spain looked up at her with a sly smile on his face _"Sure, go check on Alex, but come back quick, I was just starting to have fun" _eliciting a blush from Kathy, she made her way past her date and out into the aisle. She came out of the dark theater room and out into the lobby, just in time to see Alex walking out of the entire building. Kathy dashed after her, not wanting to lose her friend to the dark streets of St. Hetalia. Kathy sprinted forward across the lobby, ignoring the annoyed comments from the staff, Ireland ran to the door, stopping short to open it inward. She got outside and looked to her right. _Nothing_. Next to her left. It was barely anything, but there was a figure turning the corner into the alley adjacent to the building. Kathy made one last sprint to the alleyway, turning into the alleyway "Alex!" she nearly shouted into the alleyway, causing her brunette friend to turn around.

Alex's face was drenched in tears, her pained gasps of air visible in the cool night air, her eyes seemed filled with surprise and panic at Kathy's arrival. After a few tense moments Alex went to wipe away her tears on her sleeve "O-oh Kath… Wh-what are you doing ou-t here?" she spoke, trying her best to keep her voice as steady as possible. She was clearly biting back emotions.

"Alex… please… your holding something back, please tell me…" _Please Alex… trust me…_

"Wh-What?" Alex said feigning surprise "I'm not hiding an-ything" tears started to fall once again and she vigorously attempted to wipe them away "Wh-y-y-y would you think tha-th-at" her voice was getting caught in her throat as she seemed unable to speak clearly anymore.

Kathy walked forward, wrapping her arms around her friend trying to comfort her "It's okay Alex… It's okay, you can tell me" she said with a caring voice. Alex trembled in Kathy's arms, her emotions boiling over in her friend's arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the two just sharing in the embrace. Then suddenly, Alex started to fight against Kathy's hold, and within a few moments she had fought out of Ireland's arms, a look of anger, no _**rage**_ in her eyes. She seemed to struggle with words for a few moments as if trying to find the words "A-Alex?" Kathy said somewhat scared of her friend at the moment.

Finally after struggling for moments she finally focused her anger "MY BROTHER KAT! MY FUCKING BROTHER!" she yelled at the top her lungs her voice broken by sadness and anger "Of All the guys in the world, of all the _idiots_ you could fall for it had to be MY BROTHER!"

"B-but you said, you said you were o-okay with it"

"Oh I tried to be I FUCKING TRIED!" she said shaking her head "I smiled, I embraced it, my fucking best friend and my fucking brother were dating; Even After I told Her I DIDN"T _WANT HER TOO!_" she said bitter with anger "I put on a happy face I supported you, I Tried To Be FUCKING HAPPY FOR YOU!" the words seemed to echo slightly off the brick walls of the ally "I LET HIM, _Intrude _on our God Damned Night. And I Let You Drag Him Along, cause I was trying to be Supportive!" she looked around for a moment as if wondering how the hell it had come to this, only to refocus on the stunned and shocked Kathy "What Kind Of Friend Are You!"

"What?" Kathy said in response surprised at the accusation.

"What Kind of 'Friend' would betray me like this? Why Would You Want to Date Spain, He's a Perverted Prick!"

"He's romantic… He left me that Carnation, remember?" she said in her defense. _Whoa… I didn't know someone's eye could twitch so much in anger_. Suddenly Kathy Voice started to raise itself to match Alex's "Besides, It's not like you've been the world's perfect friend either!"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Alex snapped.

"Your freaking crush!" Kathy snapped back. Alex got a slight blush on her face her eyes going wide. She looked out to the side. _Is she… embarrassed? _"You've been my best friend since we were nine. I thought we shared everything… I know I did…" she said with a sad look on her face "Every embarrassing moment, every insecure bullshit I trusted no one but you with, even _my_ crushes… but you… you seemed to think I'm some kind of Bitch Who Can't Keep One of Your GodDamned Secrets" Kathy said getting slightly teary-eyed, still hurt over the whole thing "What The Hell Have I done To Make You Think I'd tell _ANYONE_" she said placing a hand on her chest, approaching Alex, who backed away in response "WHO THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULD TRUST ANNA AND NOT ME!" her voice finally losing composure "WHO COULD YOU _LOVE_ SO DAMN MUCH? HUH?" she said a tear finally going down her face "SOME KIND OF ASSHOLE YOU THINK _I _WOULDN'T APPROVE OF LIKE YOU DON'T APPROVE OF SPAIN?" she said starting to grasp at some kind of reason, Alex kept backing up farther and farther away, finally coming to collide with a brick wall of the alley "WAS IT ONE OF MY BROTHERS? I MEAN YEA IT'D BE WEIRD BUT I WOULDN'T HAVE MIND? Wait Was It England? Even England! I Would Understand, There's No Accounting For Taste But I Wo-"

Alex physically and mentally against a wall shouted back "YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE YOU IDIOT!" Even as the last word left her mouth Alex seemed to realize the gravity of what she had just confessed, clasping her hands over her mouth. As if she could grab the words out of midair and keep them from ever hitting Kathy's eardrums. Sadly she wasn't fast enough and the two of them stood across each other. Silent, except for the sounds of the streets in the background.

Kathy stood, speechless, suddenly, all the anger she felt, all the frustration, all the confusion over the last few days just seemed to dissipate in seconds.

_Alex's crush… is on me?_

_Alex…loves me?_

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Friday, 8:52PM**_

Alex and Kathy looked across from each other in the alley next to the theater. Alex hands were still fiercely clasped over her mouth. Alex's mind was a swirl of panic and regret. She could see Kathy's reaction, her eyes were surprised.

_Oh god she's angry. She must hate me. She hates me. She hates me! She Hates Me! I gotta run. I have to hide. I need a plan to fix it! I can't stay here_

"Alex…" Kathy spoke, she didn't move forward, she didn't try to comfort her. She just spoke. Alex braced herself for her words. She braced herself for the words that would shatter their friendship. She braced herself for the words that would forever separate the two of them. She braced herself for all that and more "Alex…" her voice was horsed, but trying to be positive "Th-This is a j-joke isn't it? R-right?" she said a small smile on her lips.

_This is… this is my chance. I can make up with Kathy… Okay come on Alex, you can do this. Just every day you've done for years. Just Smile_._ Just smile and lie. It's easy. You and Kathy can stay friends, you can continue to be her best friend._

A small smile appeared on her lips. Like she was just about to crack up and admit to the prank

_You and Kathy can stay friends; you can continue to be her best friend. You can both go to college together. Be roommates and friends for years to come. You can be there when she meets the boy of her dreams._

She looked up making eye contact with Kathy, her eyes filled with confidence. Kathy smiled back waiting to hear her friend admit to the joke.

_You can be there when she shows you the ring. You can hear her excitement as she plans her wedding. Be her maid of honor at the wedding. You can help her when she becomes pregnant, help her as she approaches birth. You can be cool Aunt Alex who babysits them when their mother needs a break. You can be her friend, you don't have to lose her. You just need to put a smile on and just say_

"No. This isn't a joke. Please… don't insist it is…" The smile dropped from Kathy's face, perhaps regretting her choice of words. She gazed guiltily towards the ground. She didn't apologize though, not that Alex was expecting her to. Alex spoke in calm and sad way, her voice quiet and sorrowful "I… I have been in love with you for as long as I have known you Kathy… I wasn't always aware of it but… even as kids, I knew… I knew that I wanted to stay by your side forever…" she took a moment in pause, a few tears has started to flow from her eyes, she didn't try to fight it, she didn't see a point anymore "When I finally realized that I was…" she blushed "_sexually _attracted to you… I… I tried to change… I tried to be normal… but I couldn't… so I tried to just keep it to myself… I've been doing that for years…"

They both remained silent for a minute or so, before Kathy finally decided to break the silence "But… I… W… Why didn't you tell me…?"

Alex gave a sad chuckle "I thought of telling you… A couple of times actually. But each time I'd wuss out… or you'd talk about how hot you thought some guy was, or… I didn't want to lose you as a friend OK?" Alex said shutting her eyes shut "I did leave a few hints though… wearing provocative clothing… hugging you… I… I even left you a red carnation at your front door…" she spoke the last bit quietly.

Kathy listened, and then got wide eyed. She looked back at Alex who had a soft smile on her lips "Th… That was…" Alex nodded reading her mind.

Alex started to walk towards Kathy, who while looking somewhat worried, didn't take a step back. Alex soon got closer and closer, her sight now on the ground. Soon she was just a foot away from Kathy her voice a mix of confidence and forlornness "I'm really sorry about this Kathy… I really have no right to do this…" she said solemnly.

"Wh-what do you me-" Without any warning, Alex looked back up and gave Kathy a deep kiss on the lips. She threw her arms around Kathy's neck. Alex's heart soared faster than it ever had before. She felt on top of the world for those few moments. Kathy's lips were soft, her breath had the faintest taste of mint. The hair she ran her fingers through felt silky and smooth. Her body was against her, and she could feel her heart thumping against her chest. She had imagined this moment for years. Her eyes were kept shut, she briefly imagined Kathy, wrapping her hands around her waist, her emerald eyes were looking down at her lovingly and she prepared to return her kiss.

Slowly as time went on however, the illusion she had built for herself started to dissipate. Alex did not feel Kathy meet her force against her body. She did not feel her hands wrap around her waist. And she did not feel Kathy return her kiss. Slowly Alex moved herself away. Kathy was completely flushed, and looked stunned. But not happy. Not euphoric as Alex had just felt.

Alex looked down slightly feeling foolish and reckless, without anything to show for it. She kept her head bent down as the tears returned to her eyes. "S-sorry… I just…" she sighed starting to walk past Ireland, stopping just before she moved past her "I… I understand if you don't want to see to me again… I'll leave you alone now… I'm sorry for all the problems I caused… goodbye" With that Alex walked away, at first she walked slowly, as if Ireland was going to stop her, grab her arms at the last moment, and passionately. But she quickly reminded herself; this was not a love story. This was not a happy ending. And she was not the hero who had won the maiden's affection.

This was real life.

So she walked away. She had gone all in with a crap pair, and she had lost. One part of her felt somewhat free. She didn't have to hide herself anymore. The other part of her however felt the loneliness of knowing that Kathy would probably never talk to her again. Her best friend now hated her for taking her first kiss. She probably felt betrayed even. Her best friend had just come out to her and used her to fulfill a _stupid _fantasy of hers. _I'll never see Kathy again… _she took one last glance at Kathy before she turned the corner. Ireland hadn't so much as moved yet as Alex turned the corner. With a heavy heart she made her way back home

_**End of Chapter 18**_

* * *

**Edited to add the first part of next chapter to this one  
**


	19. Chapter 19: New Perspective

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia._

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 19 : New Perspective  
**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

_W…What just happened?_

Ireland stood still in the middle of the alleyway. She had no idea how much time had passed anymore. She knew she had been standing there for a while. Mostly because her legs were slowly begging to become sore. The hat on her head had fallen off some time ago, though she had no intention of picking it up at the moment.

The scene just kept playing out in her head. She remembered arguing with Alex. She could remember the moment that had ended. _She loves me… she said she loves me… _She remembered asking if she was joking. _She wasn't joking. She was serious. She loves me. She loves me. _Then… then she walked over, mumbling something under her breath over something. She got close… _very close_. It was almost like… _we kissed… or she kissed me. She threw her arms around me and… and she kissed me. _Irelands finger glanced by her lips, even after… however long they still tingled. _My first kiss… it was with Alex… Well I kissed her before… but that was practice we were just practicing, they didn't count. But Alex… she wasn't practicing just now… she kissed me. She really kissed me. Alex really fucking kissed me…_

Ireland slowly decided to glance around, the alley was still indeed abandoned except for her. Alex had long since left. She remembered her parting words clearly. _She's going to leave me alone… she thinks I hate her… She thinks I never want to see her again_. Her hand went over her chest as her heart started to clench up._ But_ _I don't hate her… Why don't I hate her…_

Ireland felt like she should be feeling anger, that she should feel confusion or something of the kind. She looked around at the emptiness of the alleyway as if trying to memorize every brick and every scrap of trash and every scraped on piece of graffiti on the trashcan. This was the place where she had her first kiss; she wanted to remember it.

_So what the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

A crackle ripped across the sky, accompanied by a flash of light. Droplets of water started to drop from the sky, and quickly grew into a storm. The rain was soon falling in sheets. Completely drenching Kathy in her cloths.

Without so much as a sigh, Kathy acknowledge the rain, moving for the first time in hours. She picked up her beret, already dripping wet.

_I guess… I'll go home…_

_My whole body feels numb…_

Ireland without any real acknowledgment of time started to walk home. Her mind was an incoherent mess. When she got to the house she looked at the shelter. It wasn't anything special. But it was watertight. And filled with people who really cared about her. Really annoying people. Who would hound her to no end.

_Yea… no… fuck that…_

Ireland walked around the side of the house to the backyard. She found her sheep huddled up under a bench, his only cover from the rain. Ireland slowly laid down in the already muddy dirt. She placed her head against the damp wool of Greg the sheep. Her mind continued to rage, but short circuited soon enough. As her mind was turned over to their subconscious.

* * *

_**Saturday, 1:34PM**_

Ireland opened her eyes, tears slowly gathering. Her sight was obstructed by the wooden shelter, the bright sun screaming bright just beyond her range of vision. Her head was still resting in the comforting wool of her pet sheep Greg. She didn't get so much as two seconds of blissful ignorance as the memories of last night came crashing upon her like a wave.

Soon the head of a certain Scotsman came into view, a frown and a disapproving glare on his face "Lass you're a faukin idiot" he said toward her.

In a tired gesture, Ireland rubbed her eyes on her arm. Which ended up hurting a lot worse than helping because her arm was caked in dirt. She looked back at Scotland "Ya. Well you're a presumptuous asshole" she said bitterly, laying her arm over her eyes in an attempt block out the block light and return to her unconscious seclusion.

Scotland seemed caught off guard by the accusation raising a brow "The hell you talking about Kathy?"

"You came in on Wednesday, making a huge deal about how some _guy_ had left me that damned carnation on our doorstep!"

"Yea" he stated simply "I was right, it was Spain, you know the guy you had a-"

"It wasn't Spain, he lied" Kathy corrected quickly

"He didn't" Scotland said slightly confused "Then who the hell else coulda left it? Hell who else could have got it? Everyone else is far too smart to steal a flower from Alex" he said with almost a scoff "Only her and Spain have access to the damned thing" Ireland didn't respond to him. She just sat there, starring distantly "Wait… Alex gave you the flower?" he said confused. Ireland nodded "Was it a joke?"

"No." Ireland answered "She told me she gave me the flower last night. Confessed she had loved me for _years_…" she struggled with the last words. Her own mind still grappling with the fact that Alex had loved her for so long without her ever noticing "Then… she kissed me…"

Scotland looked shell-shocked, he sat down against the small shed like shelter to take in all the information "Huh… so Alex loves you huh?" he shook his head slightly, "So… what did you say to her?"

Ireland started to look a bit guilty her voice frail and weak "I… I didn't say anything, she left before I had a chance to… She probably thinks I hate her now"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"What!" she said insulted "I don't have to listen to you Doctor kilt fer brains" Ireland tried to bolt up off the ground, but found herself stuck. Nearly the entire bottom half of her body had sunk into now hardened mud, trapping her somewhat underground. Ireland looked at herself, then back at Scotland and scowled "Ah still don have to talk to you" she said indignantly, starting to dig herself out from her shallow muddy grave. Her fingers uselessly digging into the dry ground.

"Here you idiot. Let me help" Scotland quickly started to dig out her legs from the ground "Come on Ireland, how do you feel about Alex? Maybe I can help you" he said seriously

_Wow… Serious Scotland… that's a rare one. _Ireland shifted uncomfortably. She needed to talk to someone about all this. For once she couldn't talk to Alex about this. She had no idea where Anna or Mei were. And Scotland could be trustworthy if you really insisted on it staying secret. "I…" she started a blush already forming "I've always loved Alex… you know, like a sister… she was my best friend… I just never… I never thought of her that way…" she said with a sigh

Scotland looked down at his sister with a sigh, feeling sorry for her

"I just don't know what to do…"

"Are you… attracted to her"

"What?" Ireland said trying to stand up again but ended up falling back onto her living pillow "I'm not attracted to girls Shamus!" she said with some indignation "Every morning showering with all the girls…. Ugh… it's awkward enough to see them naked, I couldn't imagine being… _intimate_ with any of them" she actually shuddered at the thought.

"Ireland, could you really see yourself being intimate with _anyone?_"

"Shut up!"

"Besides, I asked if you were attracted to Alex…"

"And I answered you!"

"Fine. Whatever" he said somewhat annoyed "So, do you want to still be her friend at least?"

"… Of course… I couldn't hate her just because she was honest with me… That would make me a terrible friend…" she said sadly.

"Kathy… I hate to tell you this. You might not be able to be friends anymore"

"W-what…?" Kathy asked her eyes actually showing fear.

"Kathy… she spilled her guts to you… she clearly was tired of just being your friend… she wanted more… since you're not going to return her feelings, she might want to move on, and to do that; she can't stay by your side..."

"But…"

"And even if she did want to stay your friend, every moment together would become a strained experience" he said shaking his head sadly after freeing her first leg "Every single action of hers would have a double meaning. Every glancing touch, every sideways glance, every friendly gesture. You will always have that voice that says she's only doing it to get into your pants" Scotland paused for a moment as he freed her other leg "Whether you like it or not Kathy… this could be the beginning of the end for your friendship"

Ireland's eyes grew wide; she had finally understood just how grave the situation was. _But… I… I can't lose Alex… not like this… I don't want her to leave me…_

"Either way… You need to go see her. As soon as possible. She deserves an answer Kathy… even if that answer is no" he stood back up, offering his hand to his sister, who stubbornly slapped it away.

"Hey, I may be in a clusterfuck in my social life" she said getting ready to stand up "but I can still stand on my own" she tried to stand up, but her legs quickly buckled from underneath her.

"You lost all the blood in your legs didn't you"

"I have indeed lost all the blood in my legs" With a chuckle Scotland helped his sister up. He acted as a crutch while they started to head back into the house. Ireland had just the slightest bit of curiosity a

She needed to indulge before they got back inside where the others could hear them "Hey Shamus… why were so open to the idea of me and Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Well… I mean… I know you probably wouldn't mind if I was gay… but I wouldn't think you'd actually push me into it"

"What do you mean push? I needed to know if you liked her. If you did, I could encourage you, the main problem would just to get you past your crippling shyness" he said ending in a sigh "Also… I've watched you two when you two alone… your both so happy just to be with one another… you would have been a cute couple"

A light blush came onto Kathy's face "O-oh"

After a few minutes the feeling had returned to Kathy's legs and she had walked back upstairs. Then took a shower; in solitude for once. Alone with her thoughts. Kathy thought of how she was going to go about talking to Alex.

_God Scotland's right… how the hell am I going to keep Alex as a friend? She __**loves**__ me… My first kiss was with her… __**Our**__ first kiss. Damn it the hell was Alex thinking? Why'd she have to do that? What did I do to ever deserve this?… I mean… besides dating her brother… after she told me not to… and not stopping him when he started to feel me up right next to her… and disregarding her as the one who sent that piece of affection, her one god damned attempt to show her feelings, and I shove her aside._

Irelands heart once again started to constrict in pain.

_Damn it all… the hell what the hell am I gonna do?_

_**You could rip off her clothes and lick her like a lollipop **_

Kathy stopped for a moment, covering herself looking around for an intruder who spoke. She looked around the steamy room. Finding nothing, she tried clean the water out of her ear. After she had scrubbed away every tiny bit of dirt from her being, and once again made her hair silky, she exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body. She ignored the wolf whistles she got as she walked down the hall. Walking past those she usually clocked in the face. She arrived in the girl's room and started to get dressed in fresh clothes.

After she dropped the towel, but instead of getting dressed like she always did she spotted a mirror. She glanced around the room, confirming that all the other girls were all gone from the room. With that she started to pose in front of the mirror, naked.

Her face had a deep red blush as she was doing this. She was used to just getting dressed and walking off. She usually wore baggy clothes that would hide her figure. Truth was that outside of her 'family'; no one had seen her naked besides Alex. She was told that she was shapely by a few not so secret admirers. She never really saw herself as beautiful, or sexy, or even cute. She wasn't vain in any sense of the word. But the rest of her world had been turned upside down, so maybe she should take a second look at some things she had written off.

_S-so this is the my body huh? _

She ran her hands across her be-freckled body. Her legs were a bit chubbier then she wanted them to be, but she had to admit, other than that though… _I-I'm pretty sexy huh? _She ran a hand up to her breasts and heaved them up slightly. She had one of the biggest cup sizes in her grade. She blushed a bit deeper fondling herself. Having no privacy usually meant being unable to do anything privately. She gave her breast a light squeeze her entire face becoming flush at the sensation. One which was near foreign to her. Her body nearly shivered. _Th-this is the body that Alex loves? _She felt her body start to get hotter and hotter. She looked down between her thighs. The main source of the heat. She had not so much grazed the area in her sixteen years of life. Yet almost unwillingly felt her hand shakily approach. _I… I wonder if Alex… ever thought about it… caressing me down he-_

"Well aren't we bold?" Ireland stopped turning quickly to the sound of the voice. She found India, sitting on her bed, her blankets covering her head as she laid down, her head propped in her hands as she seemed to be enjoying the show. Her cover blown she sat up in the bed, discarding the blanket from her head "I never thought you would do such things when no one was around"

Ireland scrambled, covering her breasts while she tried to maneuver herself into her panties "A-A-Ah wasn't doing anything! I g-g-gotta" She quickly slipped into her bra

India seemed to move seamless behind Ireland. Before the red-headed girl even had a chance to get a bra on, India wrapped her arm around Ireland's shoulder, preventing her from getting further dressed "I can't believe pure little Kathy, does such… _naughty_ things when no one is around" she said pressing her chest into Kathy's back, only separated by a thin night shirt India was wearing.

At this point Kathy felt ready to die of embarrassment as she felt India push into her "R-Really, I'm n-not doin anyth-"

"Especially" her voice had made a turn to seductive as she whispered into Ireland's ear "When you don't have to do it…" India's other hand slid under her arm and up to grope Ireland's breast "Alone"

"I-India!" Ireland said just about in a full panic, she dropped the shirt she had been trying to put on "Wh-what are you d-doing?" she went and grabbed at India's hand trying to stop her. _Why the hell is everyone doing this to me~_

India gave a soft chuckle as she tried to maneuver her fingers underneath Ireland's bra "Oh, I'm just trying to have a little fun with you" she slowly kissed down the side of Irelands neck, eliciting a moan from Ireland.

_Gods… she's good at this… _"B-But why? I th-thought you dated gu-ys~" her voice trailed off at the end, her grip on India's hand growing weaker.

"hmmm? Oh no… I just like having a good time" she said standing up just barely and whispering in her ear "And I've had my eye on you for a while now"

"b-but I d-don't! I like bo- AHHHH" she was cut off as India started to nibble at her ear.

India furthered her hand under Irelands bra, starting to mold the soft mound "Boys?" she teased lightly "Then why were you eyeing me up yesterday?" she gave a firm squeeze "Is that why you abandoned Spain?" at this point, India's freehand started to dance along the side of Irelands body, making it's wait slowly down to her waist.

Ireland squirmed as she felt herself body warm up the same feeling of arousal she felt last night started to build up inside her "H-how?"

"Oh I have eyes everywhere, even in that silly movie theater. No one was sure why you left… didn't like the feeling of Spain's hand exploring your body?" she mocked, her hand teasing around the rim of Kathy's panties "Don't worry… I'm sure my touch will satisfy you" an index finger danced around Irelands areola before India boldly flicked at the her nipple.

"GAH!" Ireland gasped at the sensation sent through her body "N-NO! STOP!" Ireland struggled against her before spinning around, throwing off India's hold and causing her to falling into the mirror, then sliding to the floor, a few frustrated tears falling from her eyes. "P-Please…"

India sighed obviously frustrated that Ireland was unwilling, but also guilty for making her cry "Ok, Ok, sorry" she said turning around "If you don't want to then you don't want to, I'm not gonna rape you or somethin" she said returning to her bed, laying back down. Ireland started to stand up again on nervous shaky legs, starting to fix the her underwear, keeping a wavering eye on her roommate "Now get dressed and get out"

W-What!" Ireland said outraged and embarrassed "Y-You practically m-molest me and then have the nerve to throw _me_ out!"

India rolled her eyes "Listen, what happened just now got me worked up" she said relaxing into the furniture "And since your unwilling, I have something to do myself now… unless of course…" she brought a hand to her lips licking a index finger till it was damp "You'd prefer to stay and watch…"

…

India had never seen someone get changed so fast.

Ireland slammed the door angry and embarrassed, and angry for being embarrassed. She hated India for what she did. She marched down the hallway more determined than ever, Ireland practically incapacitated any guy in the hallway who so much as smirked at her. went to the house, dialing the number to Alex's apartment.

"Alex… please don't hang up… Listen… we never got our traditional post-movie milkshake…

_**End of Chapter 19**_

* * *

**Aww… Poor Kathy. **

**So new chapter. Looks like I won't be able to keep that two weeks promise, but still, five chapters is pretty good in my opinion.**

**So heres the second to last chapter for everyone. I hope everyone is liking it ^_^**

**One chapter to go everyone. I hope I do this story proud.**

**Thank you Moth Mask for your reviews ^_^  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Heartbreak

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia._

* * *

**Iberian War of Roses**

* * *

_**Chapter 20 : Heartbreak  
**_

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Saturday, 7:45AM**_

Portugal was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had drifted in and out of sleep the night before. She would wake up, glance at the clock, the red light would show changes of roughly thirty minutes. She hadn't cried. She had cried enough for that week.

Besides, for the first time in… years she felt liberated. For years now she had been lying to Ireland for years now. Well, not lie _exactly_. Ireland had never actually asked her if she loved her. But every day with. Feeling what she did had made her heart ache every day. Every word felt dishonest. Every hug felt deceitful. Every time she looked her in the eyes; knowing that Ireland never saw the same thing in hers. But for once she knew that at least Kathy knew how she felt now. Even if she did say no (_which she probably will_) at least she had fought for her feelings.

_Hopefully the memory of this moment will be worth it when Ireland officially turns me down… or cuss me out over her first kiss… or just never speaks to me again. _

Alex let out a sigh. Continuing to examine the roof over her head. Spain had come home sometime last night. Not with Ireland thank god. She would have killed herself if she had to hear the deflowering of the person she loved. That or she'd kill her brother.

She quickly tried to think of anything else, to get the image of Spain and Ireland together out of her head.

It seemed she was awake for the good so she emerged from her bed. She wandered out into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of Orange Juice. She sipped the drink as she started to fry up some eggs, then some sausages in a different pan. She had been too nervous last night to have any substantial food before going out to meet with Kathy and Antonio. Even with all the doubt, anxiety and pain that was swirling inside of her, she felt… calm. Her mind wasn't twisted and contorted about her feelings for Kathy. She had finally made the first move, she took her fingers off the piece. It was in Irelands court now; and even if all these feelings would return with the next words she heard from Kathy's mouth. For now, she was going to enjoy the down time.

She sat down on the living room couch, with all her freshly made food, and watched some terrible soap opera that was playing on one of the five channels they got. She watched as the c-star actors tried to contort and complex the story at every turn.

After a few hours of attempting to pick up the convoluted storyline of the soap, Spain emerged from his room, looking frustrated and disgruntled. He walked over to Alex on the couch and began to scowl at her. Alex continued to calm chew at the sausage piece in her mouth. After swallowing she looked up at her brother curiously "The hell do you want?" _What could he want? He already has the girl of my dreams; he can't have my damn eggs._

"What the hell did you take Ireland last night?" he demanded, still in just his boxers and jersey.

"Hmm?" _What is he…_

"Don't 'hmm' me! You walked out of the movie last night, Ireland went after you. Then she never comes back!" He said clearly angry at being stood up. It was probably the first time… ever. "So what did you do to her?"

Alex had a genuinely shocked look on her face, dropping the yolk and the fork that was escorting it. A light clattering hit her plate. _Kathy… didn't go back? She just left after I kissed her…? _Alex let out a huge sigh, realizing what the case must have been. _Great, I guess I can add, 'ruined first date' to the reasons that she hates me._ She simply shrugged, deciding to try and trick Antonio "I don't know, she never caught up to me last night, I just went home" she said looking up at him with a little smirk "So… got stood up huh?"

Spain, clearly too tired or too annoyed to deal with his sister turned his back, walking towards the bathroom "Shut up" he said slamming the door behind him.

Alex chuckled lightly. At least at this rate she had sabotaged her brothers attempt to court Kathy so there was a small victory. She continued on her day, sitting on the couch, subconsciously hopping that Kathy would knock on the door. She went about her day as she normally would. She did her laundry, watched a few shows, made lunch. Finally she decided she needed a shower. She could always get back to her lifetime of never talking to Kathy again afterwards.

Alex went into the bathroom getting a strong stream of hot water going across her body. The image of her kissing Kathy flashed into her mind; the one of her fantasies, where Kathy kissed her back, not the actual awkward one that had occurred. She had relived that scene every day in her dreams for years. She had built it far higher than it could ever realistically achieve. But to have it crash and burn so hard… _Well that's not true… she didn't push me away or anything… she just didn't react… Could some part of her have… liked it?_ She sighed shutting off the facet and with it the hot water. _Don't fool yourself Alex… She was just paralyzed, not conflicted…_

Alex got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She walked out into the living room, trying to shake out a bit of the water in her hair when the phone started to ring. Absent mindedly she walked over to the phone, picking it up from the receiver. _The hell is calling today of all days. _"Hello"

_"Alex… please don't hang up…"_

_Kathy!_

"_Listen… we never got our traditional post-movie milkshake"_

The line was quiet for a few moments before Alex was able to form up some words "Y-Yea…"

Kathy's voice sounded level and calm _"Yea, so we should meet up today to fix that… how about we meet up at the normal place at twelve?"_

Alex felt her heart skip a beat "Y-Yea, sure Kathy, at twelve"

"_Ok, see you then" _

Click and dial tone.

Alex stood still for a moment before placing the phone back down on the receiver. After about a minute, Alex all but sprinted back to her room. She nearly panicked when she realized all of her clothing was still scattered around her room without a bit of organization. It was already eleven-thirty, so she had to find something fast. Her mind once again a flurry of possible meaning to Kathy's actions. _What possessed her to call so soon? Is she gonna reciprocate my feelings? No… Is she just trying to dump me?... no Kathy wouldn't do that anywhere publically, she's too kind for that._

She stopped suddenly, a thought passing through her mind.

_Is she just going to try to ignore it?_ She gritted her teeth. _Just try and move on? Like my feelings meant nothing?_

She felt the irrational anger start to fill her, pained rage building up inside her. She decided on a rather rash and in foresight, idiotic plan. But she didn't have the commonsense at the moment to realize how stupid it was.

Discarding the towel from her body, she picked up a pair of panties and slipped them on quickly. With a devilish smile, she then slipped on her short skirt. She then slid her arms through a grey sweatshirt, sipping it up to the neck. Not t-shirt, not even a bra. Just a sweatshirt. She knew Kathy would never go for it if she showed up half naked. If she asked about the skirt, she could just claim it was a wash day. Then she could try to seduce her showing her forbidden fruit.

_No matter what she won't ignore me._

* * *

_**Saturday, 12:04AM**_

Portugal sat inside the booth of the ice cream parlor, a smile on her face. It felt as if she had a constant surge of adrenaline going through her bones. She tried to keep her eyes on the table, to avoid looking out the window for Kathy at every moment. Her mind kept thinking about her little plan.

As Ireland would speak, she would slowly unzip her coat, under the excuse that she felt hot in it. She would gauge her reaction to decide what to do next. If she seemed unaffected, then Alex would lure her somewhere private and try to kiss her again, and try to change her mind. _Try and make her see how much happier I could make her._ On the other hand, she did react to the action, and was already open to the idea. _Well… then I could bring her back home and we could have a lot more fun~_

Just a few minutes late, Ireland came walking in, Alex stood up trying to put an innocent front to hide her rather indecent thoughts "O-oh Kathy, hi…" she said with a smile on her face. Kathy seemed to blush seeing the skirt that Alex was wearing her mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing audible came out. Without any other way to communicate, she just pointed at the strip of clothing that Alex was wearing. Alex looked down, as if she was confused by Ireland's slack jawed stare "Oh, this?" Kathy nodded "Ya, you uh… kinda caught me on a laundry day… this was all I had left" she said with a sheepish shrug. Kathy seemed to accept the explanation. Portugal took delight at Kathy's reaction to her skimpy clothes. _That blush on her face seems like a good sign… maybe after the shakes we can return to the apartment for some dessert~._ With a smile she walked back to their booth signaling the parlor owner to bring over their shakes. She had taken the liberty of ordering for them. A chocolate and mint-chocolate milkshake with whip cream and a cherry on top. Kathy seemed to be avoiding eye-contact with Alex "So… how did the rest of your night with Spain go?"

Kathy seemed to look up at her friend a confused, curious look on her face. Then her eyes went wide as she placed a hand over her eyes "Ohhhh shit"

_Hmm… what's this?_ Alex couldn't help but smile "What wrong?"

Kathy blushed, looking up at Alex with a nervous smile on her lips "I… uh… kinda forgot about him last night…"

Alex had to keep herself from bursting out laughing. _She forgot about him? She forgot about him! Just leaving is one thing but she actually forgot she was on the date of her dreams! _Even with this bit of good news it seemed her hunch was absolutely correct. Ireland was just trying to forget last night ever happened. _Well… all signs seem to be good to me. If I just give her a little push, I'm sure I can bring her over. _Alex's fingers plucked the cherry from its whipped mountain. She briefly considered teasing Kathy with the cherry as she had done in her dreams. But she decided against it. It might be a push too far… besides she doubted her tongue could accomplish the same deed that Ireland's had in her dream. She popped the cherry off its stem, chewing on it thoroughly, as her other hand unzipped the very top of her hoodie. It wasn't enough really to even show her cleavage, but it did prove she was wearing something without a collar. "Well Kathy… I gotta thank you for that one. I never seen Spain so angry, it was actually kinda hilarious" they both laughed.

"Alex" her voice quieted down "You… what happened last night… I… what I… What you… I I I…" she seemed to be trying to gather her thoughts, failing at coming up with anyone coherent. Alex started to feel anxious, she hadn't expected Kathy to even talk about them last night "Th… this isn't coming at all how I wanted…" she sighed putting her face in her hands.

Alex smiled softly at her friend, it was rare but it was nice to see the bashful side of her crush. The fact that she was this conflicted about this… It made her heart flutter. Alex reached out and gently touched Kathy's arm. She knew that Kathy may very well be in the process of breaking her heart, but she wasn't going to stop her. She could always change her mind later "It's ok Kathy… take your time"

Kathy looked at Alex and nodded taking in a deep breath. Alex pulled back her hand. Kathy's hand grasped the cold shake in front of her, her eyes focused on the whip cream on top of the green mint shake. "L-Last night… I'm sorry I didn't stop Spain… It was wrong" Alex stifled an annoyed squeak at the memory. Of her brother nearly getting to third base with the person she loved while she sat helplessly next to her. "A-and this morning… After I took a shower… India…" Ireland bit her lip her voice became shaky "I just… I never thought… After what you…"

Alex looked at her oddly "Kathy… what…"

"India molested me"

Alex sat across from her, wide eyed, face filled with blood. "What?" _India… WHAT!_

"I got out of the shower… me and her were alone… and she started to touch me" she seemed to shiver in not entirely unpleasant way "All over…" Kathy's face literally erupted into a blush.

Alex felt envious of her old friend for the first time in ages. In annoyance she reached up, pulling the zipper down farther, revealing her cleavage. _How dare she… try to fuck my love… try to break her cherry…_

"Admittedly… with both Spain and India… physically… it felt… nice" in a jerk Alex pulled the zipper down. Her sweatshirt was nearly completely unzipped. A white line stripped up her center. A strong enough breeze and she could be fined for public indecency. She felt a jealous rage build up inside her. She was about three seconds away from mounting Kathy and claiming her as her own. Even if it meant being hauled away by the police afterword.

"But…"

_But?_

Ireland started to tear up looking down at her lap ashamed "B-but both times… I felt…" tears started to fall down her face "…used"

Portugal eyes widened, Kathy's tears snapping her out of her lewd thoughts "Kathy…"

"I was confused I had no idea what the hell to think… Both of them made me feel so _fucking_ low… I felt attracted and not attracted to them, but there was nothing else… After Spain did I thought I was straight but after India…" she clenched her eyes shut "And they both made me feel like shit"

"Kathy…I'm so sor-"

"B-but it's okay!" she interrupted looking up through her tears her vision blurred. She smiled softly before looking into her lap "After what you did last night…" her tears seemed to dry up, as she wiped away the remainder of them "Your gentle touch… the passion behind your kiss… no ulterior motive, no lust…you would never treat me like I was just some piece of meat… because you were a real friend"

Alex tried to keep a smile, the overwhelming guilt starting to crush her. Without even knowing it she started to cry. Just moments ago she was going to force herself on Ireland… she would have been no better than the other two. Suddenly shame and modesty found their way back into her senses. Blushing she re-zipped her sweatshirt, unbelievably grateful that Kathy hadn't looked up and seen her. _The fuck was I thinking… doing that to Kathy… I'm a terrible friend._

"I… I don't think I'm gay Alex…"

Alex nodded, a few more tears starting to drop down her face. _It's ok you can't force her Alex… just accept her… she's still your friend…_

"I just never thought of girls that way… I just don't see them as that way… and what India tried doing felt wrong"

Alex bit her lip forcing herself to hear her out. She wouldn't run away from this. No matter how much it hurt to hear, she needed to hear it.

"but…"

Alex stopped crying and looked up. _But?_

"When we were having out fight… and you had told Anna about your crush before me… I felt… jealous of her" Kathy's thumbs ran across the condensation on the side of the glass "A- and the last two days…" she started to blush "Something's felt different… whenever I saw you… I felt nervous… whenever you were close… My heart would start beating so fast…"

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The last two nights I… even dreamed about you…" she looked up a smile on her face "about us…" she took a shaky breath before continuing "Last night I dreamed it was just you and me, we were snuggling together on the couch… you were laying in my lap while we were watching some old movie… It seemed like any other day the two of us hanging out together, having a few laughs. Then you leaned up and kissed me, and… it felt so natural it felt so right…" Ireland reached out across the table, taking Alex's hands in hers "I… I don't think I like girls Alex… but I think I…" she smiled softly "I think I lo…"

_What? What! What are you waiting for? You were about to say it… what's wrong? _

Alex started to feel frantic. Everything she had ever wanted was about to come true.

"Why is your jacket zipped up?" she said slightly serious

Alex felt her heart sink into her chest at the question "W-what?"

"Your jacket… you unzipped it… why did you rezip it?"

"Oh! N-no reason" Alex smiled nervously. Ireland looked at her strangely, then with deathly precision she reached over, gripping the zipper from the top of the coat and pulled it downward "N-No wait!" Irelands hand slipped beneath the cloth, throwing one side of it open revealing Alex's breast. Her nails grazing across Alex's sensitive bust "_gaaah~_" Alex blushed closing her eyes and gripping the sides of her sweatshirt pulling it shut. Sheepishly she opened her eyes fearing Kathy's reaction.

Kathy was wide eyed, her face red with embarrassment. Her hand was out in front of her shaking slightly. She looked shocked… to say the least. One eye starting to twitch like there was cog in her head was just not clicking.

"K-Kathy p-p-please let me explain"

Kathy's expression changed her stare started to tremble, her eyes watering with tears, a pained expression on her face. Both of her hands recoiled to her mouth. Her shoulders started to quiver as she started to gasp for air. She clenched her eyes shut as if to withdraw herself from the world.

Alex felt her eyes start to water, her entire body felt like it was being crushed under her guilt. She tentatively reached out to her friend "K-Kathy… I d-"

Kathy eyes clenched up, she stood up in the booth, slamming her hands so hard into the table that both glasses toppled over "_**Soith**_**!**" She started to walk out her hands clenched in anger, tears streaming down her face.

Alex reached out to her friend feeling a risk breeze go across her breast, quickly realizing it was still unzipped, she fumbled around with the zipper trying to pull it up. It got caught a couple of times but she got it up and fumbled her way after Ireland "Wait!" Kathy basically ran out of the door. Alex burst through the door running after her.

"_**F**__**raochÚn**__**!**__**Fhealltóir**__**!**__**Medicine**__**!**__**Nathair**__**!**_" Ireland continued to yell as she marched away.

Alex quickly caught up to her "Kathy, I'm Sorry I didn't mean t-" she reach out and grabbed her arm. Ireland responded immediately; she twisted herself around throwing Alex off of her with such force that the Iberian girl was thrown back onto the ground. Alex gripped her skirt, to avoid the small bit of cloth to slip off, making Ireland even angrier. She looked up, her tear streaked eyes meeting Ireland's vengeful ones.

Ireland looked at her, her eyes already bloodshot. Her face a mix of anger and heartbreak. She spoke slowly and precicly, her hand making threating gestures "Don't. You Ever. _Touch_ Me Again" with that simple message she marched away, leaving Alex alone once again. After Kathy had turned a corner, and out of sight Alex picked herself up, walking back to her apartment. Every step she took she felt more and more like a whore. Every step started to speed up faster and faster. Soon she was in a full sprint home not meeting the eyes on anyone she passed by. She ran up the stairs of the complex three steps at a time, bursting fumbled with her keys for a moment, unlocking it she burst in, wiping away the streaming tears from her eyes. She burst into the apartment. Standing in shorts and a t-shirt was her brother eating a bowl of cereal.

"aalmmx?" he swallowed the food in his mouth "What's wrong?"

Alex looked up at her brother, he actually seemed concerned. Like a caring brother should be. _He would listen… he could be my shoulder to cry on… He could talk me through this… like a kind brother. _ She bit her lip pulled back her hand, clenched it into a fist, and threw straight into Spain's face who toppled over onto the ground, bowl spilled over her shirt "You. ASSHOLE!" and she marched off to her room. She slammed the door behind her leaving her confused brother behind her. She sat behind the door of her room, crying into the sleeves of her sweatshirt, cradling her fist in her hand, which actually hurt from punching Spain so hard.

_I fucked up! I fucked up so fucking bad…How the hell did I screw this up? She was going to say it! She fucking loved me! Why the fuck did I have to try that stupid ass plan? Those tears… she was… heartbroken over me… she loved me. What in the world made me think that I could win her heart that way? She fucking hates me! She loved me and now she hates me!_

She started to ram her head back into the door, the sound of denting wood satisfying her need to punish herself for that idiotic idea. She looked over to her bed, where just a few days ago she was relaxing with her best friend. The friend she had kissed without permission. The girl of her dreams who she had crushed through her thoughtless and cruel actions. The girl who she had a secret crush on for three years who finally wanted to be with her… who now was probably cursing her name.

She stood up and started to strip the clothes she was in throwing them into the trash immediately. She started to redress herself, avoiding the mirror at all costs. She felt ashamed of herself, of her body, of her mind. She lay down on her bed wishing nothing more than to have Ireland there with her. The two of them watching a new episode of _Roma_. Laughing and snacking on chips and soda.

"NO!" she yelled at no one in particular. She blushed realizing how silly she would look, yelling at no one. She once again started rummaging through her clothes. _This can't be over! I'm not going it end like this. Not when we were so close…_

She got dressed in literally the most modest clothes she owned. A knee length dark green skirt in a black t-shirt and a blue sweatshirt. The sweatshirt this time left open so Kathy wouldn't just clock her in the face when she walked in the door. She thought of glancing in the mirror but decided against it. She walked out of her door past Spain who was nursing his face and a new bowel of what appeared to be Cheerios. He seemed to have learned his lesson, to just stay out of his sisters way.

* * *

_**Saturday, 12:24PM**_

Portugal stood in front of the commonwealth house. She never realized just how imposing the house was till she had to convince her best friend to stop hating her. With a deep breath she knocked on the door timidly. It took a few minutes but finally someone answered the door. Bermuda looked up at her with misty eyes "A-Alex?" she said somewhat surprised.

"H-Hey Bermuda i-"

"**What!**" the voice commanded from inside the house. It boomed with such magnitude that it actually shook Alex to her core. Out from the house came Scotland in all of his six foot glory, his eyes seemed to actually glow red with anger. About four feet away he stopped looking at me with that same angry stare that Ireland had gave her. _I wonder if all the Gaelic siblings can look that angry. _"**you.**"

Alex did her best from quiver under his stare "H-hi Shamus i-is Kathy h-home?"

Shamus marched up to the scared little Portuguese girl, gripping her collar and lifting her off the ground to eye level "**What the fuck did you do to My SISTER?**" he started to shake her and Alex quickly realized the proper way to shake someone back and forth.

"Shamus?" a voice came up behind him, he looked behind him where it seemed that the entire commonwealth house had come out to witness what was going on.

Shamus looked at them for a moment, eye twitching in rage "**SCATTER!**" most heeded the warning, going away in all directions into the house. Only a few were brave enough to stay. Wales, who had a valid interest in why his brother was this angry with Alex. Bermuda who wanted to know what Alex was doing here. Shamus, who was satisfied with the dispersion, turned his attention back to Alex. "**Now then. What did you do?**"

Bermuda walked up next to Scotland "Brother… why are you doing that?"

Scotland looked down at his blonde little sister, struggling to not scream in her face "Beru… Alex here… has something to do with Ireland and I plan on finding out what!"

Bermuda looked up at Alex wide eyed "Y-you know why Ireland is so sad?" she said with a bit of hope in her eyes.

Alex swallowed hard "Shamus… could you put me down?" Shamus scowled at her and tossed her back so she collided with the porch support. He crossed his arms looking at her judgmentally "Can someone please fill me in on what's happened?" The three siblings looked at each other awkwardly then sadly.

Bermuda spoke up first "She came home a little while ago… she was really cryin'… I never seen her so angry the first person she talked to was India… she was screaming that Gaelic so I'm not sure what she was saying, but she sounded really mad…" she said looking at her feet

Wales chimed in "She went into the backyard and just… sat there. Drawing little Celtic knots in the dirt… she wouldn't talk to anyone about what happened"

Scotland joined in once again "Australia and New Zealand tried, they both left with black eyes" He took in a deep sigh "I tried talking to her, and she didn't try to kill me. She only said two things to me though" he scowled again "That it turned out she did like you more than a friend, but that **you, just wanted someone to f-**" Scotland stopped himself, realizing Bermuda was still there and regained his composure "**fffffffoul into thinking you cared**" she said biting his lip almost making it bleed out of anger.

Alex blushed slightly looking down in shame.

Bermuda looked up at Scotland a little confused look on her tiny face "More than friends?... I thought they were already best friends… right?" she looked over at Alex "Why wouldn't you want to be her best friend?" she asked not quite getting it.

Alex couldn't help but smile at Bermuda. She was adorably naïve with these thing.

Scotland sighed not exactly excited to have to approach this subject with his little sister "They… are best friends Beru… or rather they _**were**_" he said spitefully in Alex's direction "But Ireland wanted to be… more than that"

"More than that?" the girl seemed to think for a moment "but the only thing more than that is a boyfriend right?" she looked between the Scotsman and Portuguese girl. Both of them were avoiding eye contact with her and blushing lightly. The idea finally seemed to dawn of Bermuda and she got a light blush on her face "K-Kathy wanted Alex to be her… but… how would that work?… th-they're both girls!"

Neither Alex or Shamus wanted to be the one to describe this to the pure minded girl. Luckily it seemed that Wales was more than willing to chip away at her innocence "Well you see Bermuda, there are certain people called Lesbians. They're girls who love other girls. Because they have little in the way of natural equipment, they tend to play around with 'Toys'. The most common of which is a dilmphmmphmph" Scotland secured the Welshman's mouth, clasping his hand over it.

"That's enough out of you" he said slightly annoyed with his brother. He tended to be crass for the sake of it and it was a bother to get him to stay quiet around their little sister. Back when she was four he nearly told her about Santa Claus before Kathy tackled him.

Bermuda's face was glowing red with embarrassment "W-wow" she looked up at Alex "W-why don't you care for Kathy? Do you not like girls?" she asked looking somewhat hurt look in her eyes.

Alex blushed feeling crestfallen from being asked such questions. She kneeled down to Bermuda's height smeaking calmly "No. I like girls" she got a small smile on her face "And I do care about Kathy… I care very much… but I think she hates me… I failed her as a lover… and a friend…" she said quickly wiping away a tear from her eye before she had the chance to start crying again.

"S-so that's why you kissed her?" she asked tentatively "Because you l-love her? That's not a thing that best friends do with each other?"

"No" Alex said with a soft smile "You only do that with someone you love" _I have to get to Kathy_. She started to walk past the group into the house "Please excuse me"

Scotland looked at her and tried to reach out to her "Hey! Get back here" He let go of Wales

"And tongues. Tongues are a popular method they go do-" Scotland once again quieted the man before he could further corrupt Bermuda's mind.

"Quiet Ya Bastard!" he commanded he felt trapped between protecting his adopted sister and his blood sister. Failing on deciding which need his intervention more before it was too late to stop Alex.

Alex made her way swiftly through the house, avoiding any of the numerous cousins and adoptive relatives. She made it to the back door quickly despite the large size of the house. She opened the back porch door. She walked out her foot falls nearly silent. The creak of the old wooden porch the only thing that gave her away.

Ireland was indeed sitting alone in the back yard, Greg the sheep sitting next to her. One hand petted the sheep who curled up at her side. Her other hand seemed to grip a stick as it dug into the dirt. All around her were all sorts of designs that stretched out across the entire yard. They were very intricate for scribbling's in the dirt. Alex walked off the porch steps keeping a healthy twelve feet away from Kathy.

Kathy spoke first her voice monotone and annoyed "Back for a second black eye Australia?" Greg the sheep baaaa'd appropriately at Alex. Seeming happy to see Alex.

Alex spoke softly and solemnly "No"

Kathy seemed to jolt up from being crouched over, working on whatever she was working on at the moment. Her head did a half turn , most of her face was covered by her descended red hair. Her eyes for a moment displayed surprise; then sadness. She turned away from her again scribbling in the dirt "Please leave Alex"

Alex stood in place, not moving. She sat down onto the ground, crossing her legs "Please hear me out Kathy…" she said in a pleading tone. Kathy didn't respond, just continuing to scribble in the dirt "Kathy… I'm so sorry for what I did… it was a terrible and thoughtless thing for me to do" she confessed sadly "I didn't want to hurt you, I… _never_ expected that you would ever return my feelings a-"

"I did _not_ return your feelings!" she said adamantly.

Alex was taken aback by this stopping for a moment before speaking again "B-but back at the ice-cream parlor… it sounded like you were gonna say… say…"

"What?" Kathy challenged , gripping the stick tightly, looking like she could snap it.

Alex bit her lip timidly pushing her two index together shyly "That… that you l-loved me…" she said just barely above a whisper

Ireland was quiet for a few moments; she had stopped drawing for the moment. She took a shaky breath before responding "You're mistaken" she stated, her voice once again monotone and emotionless.

"O-oh…" Alex swallowed hard. _She's just not being honest. She was going to say it. She's just mad. Just say what you came here to say_. Alex took in a deep breath "Kathy… I am truly sorry for what I almost pulled today. It was a serious lapse in my mental judgment which I know I will always regret… But I swear on my parents grave that I will never try something so _sleazy_ on you ever again" she said in as serious a tone that she could muster "I didn't come over here to beg for your forgiveness… not because I don't want it… but because I don't deserve it… but I hope that you can one day, so we can go back to being friends"

Ireland stayed silent. The entire backyard seemed to have quieted down for them. Just the small rustling of the leaves in the trees and the chewing of one woolen creature. They just sat there for a few minutes, neither one of them moving, the light breeze causing their hair to flow gently in it.

Alex continued to stare at Kathy, praying that she would respond. Finally, albeit reluctantly she started to stand up. _I better just leave… there's nothing more I can do here._ Alex started to dust herself off. She gave one last look to her ex-best friend, and then turned her back.

"You know what was really sad?"

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

"I really thought it was worth it" her voice had changed, nearly dropping off at the end. She started just stabbing the stick into the ground "My best friend of eight years. The person I trust with my darkest secrets. The person who I would actually take a bullet for…" her head did a half turn to Alex "I would too. Right in the chest" she turned her head forward again "The one person in this world who I knew if worse came to worse, I knew I could trust" she took a deep breath as if trying to keep her composure "I thought losing all that… would be worth it" she brought up her arm, wiping away something from her eyes, sniffling back something "I thought it was worth giving up… to hold you, to kiss you, to just _be_ with you… to love you…" her voice cracked at the end. "but it's funny that you seemed to think that all that trust, all those years" she held up the stick, gripped it, and brought it down snapping it to splinters. She seemed to swallow hard her voice almost silent soft as tears started fall "was only worth a cheap fuck" she doubled over, crying. She sat back up, trying to wipe away her tears.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrapping around her, midsection as Alex pulled her into a hug. Kathy struggled at first shifting from side to side, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. She remained tense, ready to ward off any advance if Alex was stupid enough to try and touch her perversely.

Alex placed her head on Kathy's shoulder. She whispered softly into her ear, the tone wasn't sultry, or seductive… it was soft and caring "Kathy, you mean much more to me than that. I wouldn't think of doing that to you" Kathy felt a reassuring squeeze in her waist and felt herself relax "And while I'd rather be the one to kiss you on your wedding day, I'd be proud to be just one of your bride's maids" her voice dropped down slightly "I know you could never forget what I did, I know I won't… but I hope you can forgive me someday… I can live without waking up to you every morning. But I can't imagine losing you forever"

They stayed that way for a while. Alex just holding onto her as she slowly stopped crying.

_You can't trust her… you can't trust her… not anymore… not with your heart…_

Kathy suddenly struggled against Alex, breaking her hold and pushing her back. Alex, unprepared and uncoordinated fell back on her butt, looking up in slight fear at Kathy. She watched as after god knows how long Kathy stood from her spot on the ground. She walked over, towering over Alex "Stand up" she said simply. Alex looked up in fear, whenever Kathy said that to someone, they were moments away from getting their asses kicked "Come on" she insisted. Alex shakily stood up stiff as a bored. Kathy seemed to stretched for a moment then raised her hands above her head. Alex flinched, bracing herself, clenching her eyes shut. All she felt however was her two palms hitting her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes. Kathy was smiling "Your scared… good" Kathy's hands slowly slipped behind Portugal's head, bringing them closer together "because if you ever betray me like that again…" her arms wrapped gracefully around Alex's neck, their lips were just a few inches apart from each other, both of their faces were radiating heat "I will make you pay" with that she started to kiss Alex. It was awkward and messy, it was her first attempt, but it was filled with more than enough passion to make up for it.

Alex on the other hand had never been filled with more exhilaration and paralyzing fear. But she soon accepted that if she is in fact dreaming then she might as well enjoy it. She placed her hands around her waist and leaned into the kiss.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss Kathy smiled hugging Alex tightly "I love you"

Alex smiled a few tears of pure joy falling down her face "I love you too Kathy, I love you so much"

_**The End**_

* * *

**And there we have it. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I've had a great time writing this. **

**Probably the best time I've had doing a fanfiction. **

**I know OC stories are generally not well received in the Hetalia fandom, and Yuri even less so, but I'm glad I was able to entertain some people.**

**As with my other fanfiction Advice, I'd Like to thank a few people**

**Thank you Maya-Chan who although I believe lost interest in that three month lull of no updates, was the first person to review this fiction and helped me get it up and running**

**Thank you to Lunar who originally commissioned this story from Deviant art. I really hope you enjoyed it and was worth that pic from all that time ago ^_^. You are the person who inspired me to finish this up with a bang (7000 words in 6 days _) **

**Thank you for Moth mask who's comment pushed me to jumpstart this baby after months of it being dead.**

**Thank you to Thisbey who left me one of my most enthusiastic reviews**

**And if you are still reading this I have a bit of good news. **

**The fic may live on yet!**

**I have a few one shots and two shots idea's for story's that involve these characters. They wouldn't make sense outside the context of the main story. So over time I plan on writing some of these**

**Note that the main story is over. If your more than done reading this monstrocity then I don't blame you. The following chapters will be snipits from later in their lives or about some of the minor characters who didn't get some of the attention they deserved. **

**Thanks for reading**

**~Discet~**


	21. War Stories I

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia._

* * *

_**War Stories**_

_**I**_

* * *

**Portugal**

* * *

_**Sunday, 1:23PM, 1 Week After Frist Kiss**_

Alex and Kathy were laying on the grass of the nearby park, resting under a large tree. Kathy was resting comfortably, her hands behind her head, enjoying the cool breeze. Alex in the mean time was curled up with her girlfriend, their legs interlaced, her head resting atop of Kathy's bosom. She snuggled into her pillow, giving off a soft yawn of content. Kathy blushed slightly at the friction looking down at her new girlfriend "You sure seem comfortable" she reached up and gently stroking her hair.

Alex looked up at her with a wide smile "How could I not be? You're so soft~" she said giving the ample bust a light kiss. Kathy's face lit up with embarrassment.

"A-Alex I thought we talked about this…" she said, trying to look annoyed but smiling at Alex's affection.

Alex looked up and nodded letting out a short sigh "Yah, yah I know, no shenanigans, wait till you're ready, I know, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy my girlfriend beautiful body does it?" Kathy continued to blush but enjoyed the attention. They went right back to relaxing under the tree.

_This is wonderful, lying down intimately with Kathy. She knows how I feel and feels the same way… It's everything I ever dreamed of… well except for our clothes still being on, but I can live with that. Wait… dreams…_

"Hey Kathy… can I ask you something?"

Kathy opened her eyes again looking down curiously "Sure, what is it love?"

Alex had to suppress a squeal and the pet name and spoke normally "What was the other dream about?" she asked, her finger gently circling around Kathy's stomach.

"Hm?"

"You know" she said poking starting to poke at Kathy's stomach "Last Saturday, at the parlor. You said you had been dreaming about me for two nights, you told me about the one, what was the other about?" Kathy seemed to stiffen for a moment , Alex looked up at her. Kathy's face was blushing deeply, Alex chuckled "Oh there's no need to be embarrassed. Just because you were dreaming about me"

"Ya…" Kathy smiled a bit nervous.

"I mean… it's not like you were having a sex dream about me or anything"

Kathy's face flared up again and she looked away, avoiding eye contact "Y-yea… right…"

Alex looked up at her suspiciously, then a look of realization took over her face, she sat up pointing a finger at Kathy "Oh my God! You did have a sex dream about me!" she said excitedly.

"Wh-what?" Kathy said clearly embarrassed "D-Don't be ridiculous. I would never…"

"You did! I can tell!" Alex chuckled. Alex blushed curling into herself feeling mortified by her little secret coming out. Alex calmed down hugging Kathy "Awwww, I don't mind Kathy, it actually makes me feel better, that you were thinking about me like that before I even confessed; if it makes you feel any better, I've had my fair share of them about you" it didn't as Kathy seemed to get lightheaded at the information. Alex patted her on the back as she slowly started to regain her senses. They both sat across from each other, Kathy kept blushing but smiled timidly. Alex continued to smile but then looked at Kathy as if expecting something "…Well?

Kathy looked at her confused "Well… what?"

Alex smiled a bit excited "What happened? In your dream?"

Kathy's face quickly regained the color she had been able to lose. She shook her head "N-no way! I-I could never tell you, I'm barely comfortable with you knowing I had one at all" she said shaking her head slightly. Alex scowled slightly, pouting noticeably, and then turning away defiantly. Kathy sighed looking at her "What's wrong?"

Alex let out a annoyed voice "Well I just don't think it's fair!" she turned back to Kathy no longer scowling "I mean, you won't let me touch you inappropriately, but you seem more then comfortable violating me in the most _wonderful_ of ways in your dreams, and you won't even tell me about it" she frowning slightly "it's just not fair"

Kathy sighed "Fine what should I do to get you to stop pretending this bothers you?"

Alex couldn't help but smile, Alex could see through her like glass. But that didn't mean she was going to just let this opportunity pass by "Hm…" she contemplated

_What could I ask for?... Cop a feel? Naw too pervy she'd get angry with me again, I don't want that… public kiss? Naw she already does that, enjoys it even… Oh! That's a lovely middle ground... _"How about… A kiss"

Kathy smiled "Oh, ya sure thing" Kathy leaned in more than willing to oblige, but Alex stopped her, placing two fingers to her lips

"Not just a normal Kiss… a _French kiss_" She smiled devilishly. Kathy's face paled slightly, an amazing feat since she was already so pale to begin with. Alex felt her nerves start to get to her, realizing she may have made a tactical error. _Ok, mistake. Recover, recover! _"Or you know… you could ju-"

"Ok…"

Alex looked at her slightly surprised "Huh?"

"It's ok…" Kathy said wringing her hands "I mean I don't mind… as long as it's you" she smiled brightly.

Even Alex blushed at that, that smile of hers always made her melt. Her heart started to beat fast in her chest. Somehow Kathy always made her feel nervous, in a good way. Kathy shifted closer to Alex. Alex blushed.

They both leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle. It was innocent enough at first, just like any of their kisses. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just kissing each other. Then Alex moved closer, pushing their bodies closer together, feeling her bust collide with Kathy's. Finally gathering up her courage, she poked her tongue at Kathy lips. Kathy, nervous and trembling opened her lips. It was awkward and unrefined but the two of them didn't mind. Slowly they got used to it their tongues massaging one another's. Their eyes closed in bliss.

Finally, after about five minutes they separated, both breathing heavily, both blushing deeply. Ireland was the first to break the silence "wow…" she stated simply.

"yea…" Alex said with a small smile on her face. Falling back into Kathy's arms

"Well…" Kathy started off feeling surprised at herself "I guess I'm officially gay now huh?"

"We could always have sex and put the last nail in that coffin" Alex offered helpfully. She looked up at her, she had a deadpan stare looking down at her "Or you know… not" a small smile came on Kathy's face, as she brought Alex into a headlock, and started to noogie her, Alex started to squirm under her control. She wasn't doing to hurt her just to bug her a bit "Okay! Okay! I get it! Stop!" she chuckled.

Kathy stopped smiling, releasing her hold from Alex's neck "Your such a foul" she said, getting a pout out of Alex. She leaned down giving a light peck to the spot she had just noogied "But your my foul…"

_**End of War Stories I**_

* * *

**So there's the first little one shot. Just a cute little tid bit from Alex and Kathy's relationship.**

**Are these worth it? You find them interesting? Or should I just stop the,?**


End file.
